Journey to The Chest
by Ekari Turone
Summary: Five friends get sucked into DMC. But while four are hanging with their favorite characters, where's the fifth? Summary sucks, R&R Co written by ThunderBenderPrincess
1. Strange Beginning

Ekari: Go easy on me, this is my first POTC fic. I'm also being helped by my friend ThunderBenderPrincess, so if anything sounds like something out of her fics, blame her.

TBP: I heard that!!

Ekari: Any way, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1

Tonight was the night Megan was planning for. Her friends all had slumber parties at their houses, but now it was her turn. The popcorn was popping, the soda was fizzing, the DVDs were ready, and a storm was brewing, when all at once, they arrived. The doorbell rang and she ran past her three barking dogs to reach the red door.

"Mom! Dad! They're here!" she yelled. She puffed her big dirty blonde hair like she always does and made sure she had on her lucky blue jacket on when she opened the door. Outside, drenched to the bone were her four friends.

Cheyenne had black eyes and even blacker hair that settled gently on her shoulders carrying a bag that had a Mini Moon keychain on it, Janice had light brown eyes and wavy golden hair that went about half a foot past her shoulders, Heather had blue eyes that were hidden by her glasses and brown shoulder length hair, and Emily had hazel eyes, red hair in her usual ponytail, and lots of freckles all over her face. Megan smiled at all of them with her newly braced up smile.

"Hey guys! It's been so long since I've seen all of you." she said letting them inside.

"Wow! So this is what your house is like." Emily said, walking down a hallway to the living room.

"Hey! Dogs!" Janice said, excited to see Tag, Red, and Crystal running around. They were all Border Collies and reached uo to their knees.

"Yeah, but be careful. They get a bit excited when someone new comes in the house." Megan said. With that said, Heather suddenly found her self pinned to the tiled floor with a red and white dog licking her face.

"Help!" Heather yelled

"Red! Leave Heather alone!" Megan said, pulling the dog off of her friend.

"Is that popcorn I smell?" Cheyenne asked sniffing around. She wandered into the kitchen when the microwave beeped.

"Well, it seems you have every thing under control Megan. Night!" Megans mom said, before going into her room.

"So no ones gonna watch us?" Cheyenne said, gobbling up the popcorn.

"Cool! Lets watch TV!" Heather said, jumping on the couch and grabbing the remote.

"No way, I'm picking what we watch!" Emily said. Soon the two were wrestling on the couch for the power of the remote control. When they realized neither of them had it, they looked at their hostess.

"My house, my choice. We're watching Pirates of The Caribbean!" Megan said, pulling out a plastic sword from behind her back and pointing it at them, "Oh, and did any one see the new movie yet?" Everyone looked a bit sad when she said that.

"Wow. I'm the only one in our group who saw the movie. Guess there's only one thing to do now...Ha Ha! I saw it before all of you!" she said, mockingly.

"Just because you saw it before all of us doesn't mean you have to brag about it." Emily said

"Actually it does. Remember the contract we all signed?" Megan retreated to her room to pull out a long scroll that had everyones signature at the bottom, "Section four, acticle twenty-three, amendment I, under 'Bragging Rights'. When one of us has seen a movie no one else has seen, she is allowed bragging rights, until someone else sees it." She closed up the scroll and put it back in her room.

"Okay, alright, fine. Can we watch the movie? I looove my Johnny Depp!" Janice said

"Nicks to Johnny, Orlando's a hottie!" Emily said

"But what about Norrington? I saw a commercial for the second movie, and he was smokin'!" Heather said

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, Elizabeth was pretty cool when she was fighting the pirates in the cave." Cheyenne said. Megan was loading her DVD into the player when she heard them. She knew a fight was soon going to start so she raised her sword and began pounding on their pillow sheilds.

"All shall kneel before the wrathfully wrath of Mad Megan the Pirate!" she yelled. She then did the stupidest thing ever. She struck the TV. Suddenly, lightning flashed and all the lights went off. Megan stepped away from her sword when it started to glow.

"Touch it." Emily said to Heather.

"Touch it." Heather said to Cheyenne.

"Touch it." Cheyenne said to Janice.

"Touch it." Janice said to Megan.

Janice gave Megan a push forward towards the sword. Slowly she reached out and grabbed its plastic hilt and let out a sigh, she was afraid something was gonna happen. She was about to walk away holding onto the sword, but it wouldn't budge. She kept pulling and pulling when she noticed something.

"It's pulling me in!" Megan said. Everyone began grabbing onto her to try to pull her back away from the TV. The barking from the dogs wasn't helping with the situation. Eventually, they were all pulled into the TV. Falling and falling into an infinite black abyss with her arms waving, Megan was screaming, wondering when it would stop. She felt land on her face and passed out instantly.


	2. Rude Awakenings

Ekari: Hello folks! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed...

Redflower Fox: Who ever you are, I'm glad you liked Megan. She's based off one of my friends, who's name is Megan.

Darth Taegous: You want more? Well here's the next chapter. :)

Mrs.CaptainJackSparrow1234: It _is_ kind of a creepy description, but that's how she is. P.S. It's okay if you're a Jack lover!

ThunderBenderPrincess: You reviewed a story you're helping with? Thanks.

TBP:Your welcome.

Ekari: Now, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

Megan was laying flat on her face when she slowly began to wake up. Her head ached with pain, so when she was up on her knees, she put her hand on her forehead.

"Whoa. What happened?" she asked herself. Then, she looked at her surroundings. It seemed to be a cross between a bunch of historical sites she visited before.

"How'd I get in St. Augustine?" she asked getting to her feet, but something was different. She looked down at herself at what she was wearing, navy blue hoddie, red shirt with the words King and I cast in the left corner over her heart, dark blue pedal pushers that went down to her knees, her dark sandals with wierd designs on the straps(she doesn't like wearing flip flops), a belt around her waist, a sword attached to said belt... a sword!?

"Wait a minute!" she said. She pulled out the sword and heard the nice _Shwing_ sound. It looked exactly like her plastic sword, except a bit longer.

"COOOOOL!!!" she said while looking at the sword. She put it back on her belt and recognized something about the place she was at, their was a view of a port and part of a large cul-de-sac shaped island. After watching Curse of The Black Pearl every night before she went to sleep, she recognized the place instantly.

"I'm in Port Royal! I've been sucked into the movie! Sounds like something out of a cool fanfic." Megan said. Thunder blasted above her and Megan looked at the dark sky that looked like it was about to rain.

"When does it rain in COTBP?" she asked."Unless..." She ran for the beach, praying that what was there, wasn't any where near ther.

At the same time Megan woke up, Heather was starting to stir.

She was sleeping on something strange, and she felt like she wasn't wearing her rugular clothes. She turned to her side and opened her eyes, then let out a scream. What she opened her eyes to was a pigs face, inches away from her own. She sat up and edged away from the pig until her back touched a wall. She looked through her messy glasses at her clothes. She was wearing a dirty baby blue dress that cut off two inches below her knees. The straps were black and small, like spahgetti straps. Strapped around her chest was a sword holster with a cutlass in it. Her shoes were high heeled boots.

"What happened? Where am I? WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?" Heather yelled. She heard a moaning from the other side of one of the pigs.

"Stop yelling. Some people are sleeping." the voice groaned. Heather slowly moved toward the voice to see a man, face first, on the ground, wearing a navy blue jacket that was messy and unrecognizable, what seemed to be a wig of some sort on his head, and an old hat on top of the wig.

"Who... Who are you?" Heather asked

"You've forgotten me already?" the man moaned. He turned over and Heather could see the beginnings of a beard, but she knew the face. The face that proposed to Elizabeth Swann, the face that Jack Sparrow leaned toward when he was talking to him, the face that Will Turner talked to about rescuing Elizabeth.

"Commodore James Norrington?" Heather asked, leaning in to move a strand of wig out of his face.

"Not any more. I've told you that so many times Heather." he said, gently taking Heather's hand into his own.

"How do you know my name?" she asked

"I met you when I came here." he said

"Where exactly is here?" Norrington looked at her like she was crazy.

"How much rum have you had? We're in Tortuga."

"TORTUGA?!? What are we doing here?"

"This is where people who were fired end up."

"You were fired?"

"I told you before. It was all because I chased Jack Sparrow through the hurricane. Bloody pirate."

When Heather and Megan woke up, Cheyenne woke with a fright, and soon fell out of bed.

"Okay, what happened?" she asked rubbing her head. Then she noticed her surroundings. It was a plain white room with a wardrobe in the corner near the door, a screen not to far from that, a dresser with a large mirror on the other side of the room, and a large window that opened out to a cloudy town. She got to her feet and went to the mirror to see how she looked. She was wearing a night gown that looked like the one Elizabeth wore in the beginning of Curse of the Black Pearl.

"This is way too wierd." she said. She was startled when she heard a knock on the door.

"Uhh, come.. come in." she stuttered. A maid that looked vaguely familiar came in, a darkish yellow dress that looked like something out of Pirates of the Caribbean in her hands.

"Good day Ms.Cheyenne. Ms.Elizabeth has been expecting you to get up soon." the maid said

"Huh? Who is Ms.Elizabeth? How do you know my name? Where am I?" Cheyenne asked waving her arms around.

"You are in the govenor's mansion in Port Royal. I know your name because you are one of Ms.Elizabeth's bridesmaids. And.." The maid started.

"I'm Ms.Elizabeth." through the door came Elizabeth Swann, wearing a long golden dress.

"Elizabeth Swann!! I'm meeting Elizabeth Swann! Sweeet!!!" Cheyenne said. Everyone looked at her oddly, so she cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"I mean, uh, it is an honor to meet you Elizabeth Swann." she said, doing a little curtsy.

"Thank you Cheyenne. Please get into your bridesmaid outfit. The wedding is in three hours." Elizabeth said

"Okay, but I ain't wearin' no corset." Cheyenne said wagging her finger. Elizabeth smiled at the teenage bridesmaid before leaving. The maid placed the dress she was holding on the bed and followed Elizabeth out the door. In a couple minutes, Cheyenne emerged from her room, and was led back in by the maid from before to do her hair.

"So, what's it like being the maid of Elizabeth Swann?" Cheyenne said, striking a conversation.

"You should know, you are one." the maid said

"What?!? I'm a maid? How'd that happen? Don't answer that." There was a long silence after that.

"Done." the maid said. Cheyenne looked into the mirror to see her hair tied back into a perfect bun with a small bonnet on top of it all.

"Elizabeth! It's time to leave!" they heard Govenor Swann yell.

"Oh, and I have another thing to ask. What is your name? I've seen you a million times, but I never found out your name." Cheyenne asked, turning from the door she was about to go through.

"It's Estrella." Estrella said

"Well, it was nice talking to you Estrella. Now I've gotta go do bridesmaid... things." Cheyenne descended the stairs and followed Elizabeth out the doors to a carriage. The whole time was silent, until they reached the fort. Everyone was busying around. Everything and everyone was there, except one person.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked

When they all woke up, Emily slowly opened her eyes to a dark brown shack-like cieling.

"How'd I get here? What am I wearing?" she asked. Her outfit was like the one Elizabeth Swann wore when Barbossa took her dress in Curse of the Black Pearl.

"Emily, are you up? You have to get ready!" came a voice from outside her door.

"That voice!" she breathed. She recognized the voice that she loved and admired so much. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the door to see a man with brown hair in a ponytail under a hat wearing a nice uniform, but he was more than that to Emily.

"ORLANDO BLOOOOM!!!!!!" she said, jumping on him to hug him."I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU IN THE FLESH AND I'M HUGGING YOU AND YOU'RE HUGGING ME AND WE'RE HUGGING EACHOTHER AND SQUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"she said in one breath yelling.

"Um, who's Orlando Bloom?" Will asked. Emily's face went blank and she stood up and looked up at him.

"Okay... Will Turner?" she asked pointing at him. Will just nodded, unsure of what she would do next.

"Okay, then replace what I said in my previous statement with Will Turner!" she said while she gave a big toothy grin.

"Will you get ready. We have to go the fort soon!" Will said

"Okay, Willykins!" she went into her room and closed the door behind her. She saw a dresser and browsed through the draws to find a smaller version of what Will wore in the beginning of Curse of the Black Pearl when he was delivering the sword.

"I'm ready!" she yelled coming out of her room. She noticed some stairs and went down them. She was surprised to see what was at the bottom, the blacksmiths shop!

"WOW!" she said looking at all the swords. She saw Will by the furnace pacing nervously, and decided to approach him.

"What's wrong Willy?" she asked

"I'm nervous, that's all Emily." he said

"Oh it'll be all... How do you know my name?" she asked

"You are my apprentice, remember?" Will said

"Right. Anyway, there's nothing to be worried about. You just deliver the sword, see Elizabeth, and leave to fight a pirate!" Emily said smiling.

"...What?" Will asked. Suddenly, the doors barged open and many redcoats coming pouring into the shop.

"What're you doing here ruining our moment?" Emily asked putting her hands on her hips.

"By the power in the king, we hereby aresst you both!" One of them said

Then, for everyone, it all clicked at the same time...

"You're not supposed to be fired and here in Tortuga!" Heather yelled pointing at Norrington

CCCC

"You aren't supposed to get married to Will!" Cheyenne said to Elizabeth

EEEE

"You aren't supposed to be arrested!" Emily said, as she and Will were clapped in irons and led out of the smithy. "But that means..."

CCCC

"We're not in Curse of the Black Pearl." Cheyenne said as the rain was starting to slowly fall.

HHHH

"But then, we're in..." Heather said

MMMM

"Dead Man's Chest." Megan said. She reached the port and saw the large ships in the harbor, their EITC flags waving high. Then, she knew what she had to do.

"I need to find the others!"


	3. Will, Elizabeth, and the boots of sex!

TBP: Hello! TBP here to answer your reviews!

Nausicaa of the Spirits: You don't have to worry about Janice at all. She's not on the Dutchman. Believe me, I know.

Ekari: Hey, how do you...

TBP: On with the next chappie!!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Megan was running and running through the streets, desperately searching for a route to the fort, until she stopped and leaned on a wall, panting.

"I gotta spend less time on the computer and more time outside." she said. She thought about it for a moment.

"Nah." she said shaking her head,"Right now, I need to find the fastest way to the fort." She looked att all the people in the streets and figured at least one of them knew a short cut to the fort.

"Excuse me. Hello? Does anyone know the fastest way to the fort? It's extremely important for me to get there." she said. It looked like nobody heard her, or even aknowlaged her existence, or even be startled by her clothes.

"What's wrong? Am I just invisible?" she said holding out her arms. Suddenly a little boy ran not around her, not past her, but through her! "Apparently, I'm also walk through." she said, touching the part the boy walked through. She looked down into a puddle that was forming from the rain, and saw... nothing. No reflection.

"I'm a spirit!" she yelled. "I'm a ghost! I'm a phantom! Hey, I'm a phantom! Ecto blast!" She held out her hand expecting a green blast to come out, but nothing happened. "Okay, that was a bust, but that explains why nobody can see me. It also means... I have to find the fort the hard way." Her shoulders slumped and she continued searching for her friends.

EEEE

"This isn't happening! It shouldn't be happening. Why is this happening?!? You shouldn't be getting arrested for anything Will! The only one who should be arrested is Jack Sparrow!!" Emily was yellling, even though she was directly behind Will.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." Will said

"It doesn't matter." Emily said, waving her chained hands. "What does matter is where my friends are. There's Megan, Heather, Janice, Cheyenne."

"Cheyenne? Do you mean one of Elizabeth's bridesmaids?" Will asked

"Short black hair, black eyes, somewhat crazy personality?" Emily asked looking hopeful.

"That's Cheyenne." Will said

"YES!! Now I partially know where one of my friends are!" Emily said

"Emily? That you?" Asked a familiar voice. Emil looked towards the voice and saw Megan walking up to her.

"Megan!! Is it really you? What's going on? Why are we in DMC? Why are you wearing your regular clothes?" Emily asked in one breath while she continued walking.

"... In that order, yes, your walking up to the fort, I have no clue, and I'm not sure." Megan said smiling. "Oh, and you should stop talking to me."

"Why?" Emily asked

"Emily, who are you talking to?" Will asked, looking back at her.

"Megan. She's standing right in front of me. Are you blind or something?" Emily asked

"He kinda is." Megan said shrugging.

"What does that mean?" Emily asked

"Well, I'm kinda, sorta invisible to everyone except you." Megan said, putting on a sheepish grin. Emily looked at her, her face blank.

"What?" she asked

"I'm invisible and intangible! I'm a ghost or something." Megan said. "And As far as I know, you are the only one who could see me"

"Great. So what're we gonna do now?"

"Walk to the fort, hear why you and Will are arrested, and meet one of the most hated characters in Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Really? Who?"

"You'll see."

CCCC

The rain was falling at the fort and everyone went for shelter, except Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, you have to get over here." Cheyenne was saying over the rain.

"I'm not leaving until I get married." Elizabeth replied. A man stepped through the crowd wearing a large cloak and strange boots. The crowds parted as he was followed by gaurds who were bringing Will and Emily. Megan pointed to the man's boots and smiled.

"It's the boots of sex!!" she yelled. Emily looked at her akwardly.

"What?" she said

"It was on this one website. The pairing of the man wearing the boots and Elizabeth is symbolised as the boots of sex." Megan said. Suddenly Elizabeth ran up to Will, Cheyenne watched her and then noticed her friends.

"Emily! Megan! What's going on?" she asked

"Don't look at me, Megan saw the movie." Emily said

"SHUSH! I'm watching the movie!" she whispered watching Will and Elizabeth.

"Will!" Elizabeth said. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know." Will said. "You look lovely."

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." They all turned as they heard some one moving through the crowd.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Govenor Swann. "You! Stand your men down!" He pointed to the man wearing the cloak. He took it off and handed to a man to reveal himself.

"Govenor Weatherby Swann, it has been too long." he said

"His first name is Weatherby?" Emily asked

"Who's first name is Weatherby??" Cheyenne asked

"SSSH!!!!" Megan shushed

"Cutler Beckett?" Govenor Swann asked

"It's lord now, actually." Beckett said

"Lord or not, you have no right to interupt this wedding."

"As a matter of fact I do. Mr.Mercer." Beckett called over a man with a large folder in his hand. "Here you are, one warrant for the arrest of William Turner and Emily Boyle." He handed a paper to the Govenor who looked at it with shock.

"This warrant is for the arrest of Elizabeth Swann and Cheyenne Rodriguez!" He said. Cheyenne's face dropped and she made her escape, before two gaurds grabbed her.

"My mistake, sorry. Arrest them." Beckett said. Two more gaurds grabbed Elizabeth and put chains on Cheyenne's and Elizabeth arms.

"On what charges?!?" Elizabeth yelled

"Aha, here's the warrant for William Turner. And I also have one for a Mr.James Norrington. Is he present?" Beckett asked waving another warrant in the air.

"Mr.Norrington resigned his position a week ago." Govenor Swann said

"I don't believe that was the answer to my question." Beckett said turning to face the govenor.

"Lord Beckett! In the category of questions not answered.." Will said

"We are under the jurisdiction of the kings govenor of Port Royal, and you will tell us the crimes we are tried for.

"The crime, is the attempt to set free a man who has commited crimes against the crown and was tried for death, for which..." The govenor said

"For which the punishment is regretablly also death." Beckett finished. He walked through Megan so he could see Will and Elizabeth face to face.

"I feel so unclean." Megan said, shuddering.

"Perhaps you remeber a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow." Beckett said

"CAPTAIN!" Everyone said at once.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes I thought you might know him." Beckett said. Megan's head spun around and faced Emily's.

"Oh my god! That reminds me.." she said

"JANICE!" Emily said


	4. We Need Heroes, and Pirates

I know, I haven't updated in... forever!! But I had to wait for TBP to add her two cents.

* * *

Chapter 4

The group were all sitting in a jail cell. Megan was up and pacing, while Cheyenne was watching and Emily was staring at the door.

"We're in Dead Man's chest and we are scattered throughout this whole place. We need to find the others and find a way out. You guys have any ideas?" Megan said. Emily and Cheyenne didn't seem to hear her.

"Um, helloo! Can you guys hear me?" Megan said

"We are trying not to look or talk to you so people wont think we're crazy." Emily nearly shouted

"Too late. Besides, it's not like we're in any danger."

"Not in any danger?!?" Cheyenne yelled getting to her feet. "We were arrested for no reason, and now we're trapped in a jail cell, bound to hang, and you say we're not in any real DANGER?!?!?" She walked until Megan was out of the cell and looking in.

"You didn't have to freak out Chey (pronounced shy). Just trust me on this. If you appeared with Elizabeth," she said pointing to Cheyenne, "And you with Will, Ems, then the one in real danger is Janice. Because she's probably with Jack."

"I wonder what she's doing right now?" Emily asked

JJJJJJ

Sleeping, that's what she was doing. Where she was, it was dark as night, and she was sleeping peacefully, until something clunked her in the head.

"Ow!" she said. She opened her eyes to darkness, and felt her hands all over the place.

"I'm in a box! Oh no, not the BOX! They can't get rid of me. Not Me! Walls closing in, I can't breath. I can't breath!" she said panicking. "Lord, Jesus, Buddah, Allah, Santa! Somebody save meee!!!"

"Janice? Luv?" said a voice. "Ye in there?"

"Santa? That you? I wanna pony, and a ducky and..."

"Cover your face."

"Okay. I guess what I'm getting is a surprise, huh?" She heard a crash above her head, and then felt little pieces of wood fall on her hands. She brushed herself off and opened her eyes to a dim, cloudy sky.

"I see the light!!" Janice exclaimed sitting up. She turned to the person who busted her box open, and her eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

"Ja...Ja... Jac... **CAPTAIN JACK SPAROOOOOW!!!!!!!**" she yelled excitedly.

"Glad you got me name right luv, now we have to get to the Pearl." Jack said. Janice just stared at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh... luv? Ye alright?" Jack said, waving a hand in front of her face. Janice snapped back to reality and gained her composure.

"Oh, uh... sorry. I just, um, uh." Janice said, her grin turning into a sheepish smile.

"It be alright luv. Do you have any friend in that coffin?" Jack asked. Janice looked inside and saw skeleton legs up by her.

"Yeah... why?" Janice asked. Jack reached into his coffin and pulled, until a leg came out. He put the part that the foot was still attached to in the water, and began rowing to a ship in the distance.

"Okay... I guess." Janice said, before she began tugging, and pulling and yanking on her leg. It was then that she noticed something was different.

"What am I wearing?" She looked at what she had on. A shirt very much like Jack's, a dark navy blue vest, with the top button unbuttoned, some black pants, a large belt around her waist with a pistol strapped in, light brown boots, a belt across her abdomen with a sword in a sheathe, and she felt something on her head. She carefully removed a deep forest green bandana from around her head.

"I'm a pirate!!" she yelled with glee. Then, she remembered what she had to do. So, she used the leg to paddle over to the Pearl. When she needed help up, somebody on deck grabbed her leg(skeleton one) and pulled her up.

"Hello Gibbs!" Janice chirpped, but the old sailor turned to Jack.

"Not quite according to plan." he said, as a coat was drapped on Jack's shoulders.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." Jack said

"Got what you went in for then?" Gibbs asked. Jack pulled out a little roll of cloth, and turned around to see an angry crew staring right at him.

"Captain, I believe the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny." Gibbs said. "What with the Isla de Muerta going pear shaped to be claimed by the sea with the treasure with it."

"And the royal navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." somebody added

"And the hurricane!" the dwarf person said

"All in all, we've been wanting to do a speck of honest pirating." Gibbs said

"Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?" Janice asked. Jack seemed to think what Gibbs said over.

"Shiny?" Jack said

"Shiny, like a nickel?" Janice asked

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs said

"Is that how you're all feeling then? Ole Jack isn't serving your best interests as Captain?" Jack said

"Rawk! Walk the plank!" squawked Cotton's parrot. Cotton covered the birds mouth, while Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the parrot.

"What did the bird say?!?!" he asked angrily. Janice had a little giggle when she saw this scene progress.

"I do not blame the bird." said the crewmember who talked about the navy. "Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there?" Just then, A skeleton monkey swung down in front of everybody. Jack tried to shoot it, but his pistol needed ammo. Then, the monkey grabbed the cloth and ran. Jack grabbed Janice's pistol and shot the furry beast. It flopped on deck and dropped the cloth before running away. Jack handed Janice the pistol and she put in back in her belt.

"You know that would do no good." Gibbs commented

"It does me." Jack said

"Besides, it's funny!!" Janice said laughing. The dwarf man ran over to the cloth and looked at it unfolded.

"It's a key." he said

"No," Jack said, taking the cloth, "much more better. It is a _drawing_ of a key." he held it up for all to see, and everyone was so amazed by it.

"It's just a key." Janice deadpanned

"Hush you." Jack said. "Now, gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys... unlock.. tings?" said the guy

"Very good, you get a cookie." Janice said

"And whatever the key opens, inside there's something valueable. So we're going out to find what ever this key unlocks!" Gibbs said, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Yes!" Janice said  
"No!" Jack said, the same time Janice said yes. Janice looked at the pirate confused.

"If we don't have the key," Jack said, "we wont be able to the open the thing that it unlocks. So what purpose would be finding whatever need be unlocked... which we don't have... without first having the key what unlocks it?"

"So, we're going after this key?" Gibbs said

"You're not making any sense at all." Jack said

"My brain hurts." Janice said

"Any more questions?" Jack asked

"So," the dwarf said, "Do we have a heading?"

"Ah! A heading!" Jack said, as he pulled out his compass. He was looking at it and moved his finger around.

"Set sail, in a...uh... general...mmm... uh, that way direction." he pointed in some direction.

"Captain?" Gibbs said

"Come on, step to and make sail you know that." Jack said as he made his way to his cabin. The dwarf, Gibbs, and Janice were all at a railing.

"Have you noticed lately, " the dwarf said, "The captain's been acting a bit strange...er?"

"Setting sail without knowing our heading." Gibbs said. "Something's got Jack vexed, and what bodes ill for him, bodes ill for us all."

"Or, he could have just had some bad seafood." Janice said

EEEECCCCMMMM

**"I need a hero!!"** the trio was singing. **"I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night! He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero!!"**

"Please stop singing!!!" Elizabeth yelled, holding her ears closed along with Will.

"What! It's a good song considering our circumstances." Emily said

"Besides, we're bored. So very, very bored." Cheyenne said

"Tell them that we like the song anyway." Megan said

"We like the song anyway!" Emily said for Megan.

"Oh, and you guys shouldn't worry." Megan said, leaning on the cell door, then phasing through them and falling to the ground. "I'm okay!"

"Why not?" Cheyenne asked

"Because a gaurd is coming for some duo."Megan said, getting to her feet.

"Who?" Emily asked

"I ain't telling." Megan said, with a smirk.

"If I guess right, you have to tell me the ending to the Thirteenth book in A Series of Unfortunate Events." Emily said

"If not?"

"Then, you get bragging rights for two minutes."

"Ten."

"Six."

"Five!"

"Deal! Five minutes of bragging rights."

"Fair enough for me! Deal." Megan reached through the cell doors and shook Emily's hand.

"Okay, the gaurd is coming for Elizabeth and Cheyenne." Emily said, as they all heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Really?" Megan said

"Really." Emily replied, the footsteps growing louder.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!!" They saw the gaurd.

"Lord Beckett requires William Turner and Emily Boyle in his presence." the gaurd said. Emily's jaw dropped and Megan smiled broadly as she whispered one word in Emily's ear.

"Wrong!!"


	5. Cutler Buckett

**TBP: Hi folks! TBP here! Just wanna let you know that when something is in bold, and in parenthesis... **

**Ekari: it means one of us is trying to make a joke or adding a comment. And if something is not...**

**TBP: It means we're singing or emphasising something.**

**Ekari: I thought that was what italics were for?**

**TBP: What ever. On with the chapp!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Emily was walking with Will in front of her, and Megan beside her, smiling like an idiot(**Ekari: which she is sometimes.TBP: HEY!**).

"Can you stop smiling?" Emily asked in a whisper. Megan put her hand to her chin to think for a moment.

"No, not really." she said

"Well, try to stop it! It's getting annoying." Emily whispered harshly.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous that I was right!" Megan said. Emily raised her chained hand and pushed Megan through a wall, and smiled to herself on the accomplishment. Ahead of them, Emily saw Megan's head poking out of the wall.

"Okay, that was unfair." Megan said

"Megs, I really hate to say this, but will you please be quiet?" Emily asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"SSSH!! We're going into stinkin' Cetler Buckett's office." Megan said. They entered the office. There was a large window that overlooked the port, and there were a few people painting a large map of the world.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered sir." the gaurd said.

"Those wont be necessary." Beckett said, motioning to Emily's and Will's shackles. When Emily's hands were free, Megan began yelling and pointing at Beckett.

"Now!! Do it now!!! Kill him!!" she yelled. "Punch him in the face!! Whack him!! Pinch him!! Poke him!! At least hurt him!!" Emily raised her foot and slammed it upon Megan's. When everyone was looking at her, she put on a smile.

"I saw a bug." she said, ignoring Megan jumping up and down holding her foot.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!! Okay, that hurt!" Megan said. Emily walked over by Will, who stood at a table where Beckett was pouring ale into three glasses.

"The East India Trading company has need of your services." Beckett offered Will and Emily a cup of the brown liquid, but the two stared at Beckett.(**TBP: I'm staring... I'm staring _intently!_ ;)** ).

"We wish for you two to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow." Beckett said, walking over to the fireplace.

"In other words, he wants you to get something from Jack, because stupid Cutler is too chicken to do it him self!" Megan shouted

"Shut up." Emily said while coughing.

"More aquaintance then friend, how do you know him?" Will asked

"We've had dealings in the past," Beckett said, pulling a brand with the letter P out of the fire, "And we've each left our mark on eachother." Emily shuddered when she saw the brand.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked, with a smirk.

"We may never know." Megan said. Beckett put the brand back into the fire before walking over to them.

"By your efforts, Jack was set free with a certain property. I would like you two to recover it for me." he said

"Recover." Emily said

"At the point of a sword?" Will asked

"Bargain." Beckett said. He walked over to a box and held up a paper.

"Letters of marque. You are going to offer him a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employing of England." Beckett said

"Somehow I doubt Jack would think employment the same as freedom." Will said

"And I think he wouldn't accept those letters." Emily added.

"Freedom." Beckett said, with a small laugh.

"Like freedom means anything to a power hungry doofus, who has fan girls in love with his boots." Megan said. Emily quickly galnced to see Megan by the fireplace, a devilish smirk on her face. She turned to follow Will and Beckett out on the balcony.

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed." Beckett said, as a clock was being hoisted up. "The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filling in. Jack must find his place in the new world, or perish." Megan walked over to Beckett's desk, so she could listen to what they were saying. Then, she noticed a quill and paper.

_If I'm going to stay with Ems_ _and find the others, I have to help Chey in SOME way. _She thought. So she picked up the pen and began writing.

"Not unlike you Mr. Turner." Beckett continued. "You, your fiancee, and your friend all face the hangman's noose."

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl." Will said

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett repeated

"Yeah, the property you want." Emily said

"A ship, hardly. The property I request is something smaller and of more value, something Sparrow keeps with him at all times... a compass?" Beckett said. Emily and Will both had a look that showed they knew what he was talking about.

"Ah, so you do know it." Beckett said. "Bring back that compass, or there's no deal. You will have a day to ready yourselves to find the compass. Miss Swann and Rodriguez shall stay here." The two nodded and made their ways off the balcony.

"Mega, come on." Emily whispered. Megan was back at the fireplace, holding something behind her back.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Megan said. When Emily and Will were out the door, Megan positioned what she was holding behind her back on Beckett's chair. She saw him coming and ducked out of the office through the door, and began the countdown.

"Three... Two... One..."

"**AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" She heard Beckett screech from inside his office.

"Not so fun when you're the one getting branded, huh Lord Bucket head?" She yelled. She laughed maniacally and proceded down to the cells. She saw Cheyenne looking out through the bars.

"What was that?" she asked

"Nothing." Megan said, putting on her most innocent face imaginable. "I got something for you!" She took a paper out of her pocket and placed it in her hands. "It's a list of things you need to do. Do them in order, and don't ask questions."

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked

"Because I'm going to look for the others with Emily. Because on this journey we'll be meeting Jack and one stupid man. What was his name again? James stinking Norrington!" Megan said snapping her fingers. Then, she was gone. She found herself in a pigsty, and saw the digusting mess that is Norrington lying face down in the junk.

"Okay... This is wierd. Uh... Elizabeth Swann!" Megan said. She snapped her fingers, and ended up on the inside of the jail cell.

"What was that?" Chey asked

"Don't know." Megan said. "But what ever it was, It'll be very useful!"


	6. Jack's Marked

**TBP: Honestly, I wasn't sure about my feelings about this chap. I really didn't like writing it for some reason.**

**Ekari: You don't like it, because it took you forever to right it!**

**TBP: Well, do you know what I have to say to that?**

**Ekari: What?**

**TBP: On with the chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Jack was in his cabin on the Pearl, playing with two compasses: One for map charting, and the other one that was broken. (**TBP: Or so it seems! Ekari: SSSH!**)When he tried the broken compass it again, it slowly turned in two directions, as if settling on a position... and then moved again. He reached over to a rum bottle, and watched as one sole drop fell out of it.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He grumbled as he stood. "Oh," he said swaying, "That's why." He put on his jacket and hat, grabbed a lantern and began venturing to his favorite spot on the ship, the rum cellar! As he passed the crews hold, he was greeted by many many loud snores.

"As you were gents... and Janice." he said passing them. He went deeper down still until he reached a door. He pulled out his keys and was searching for the right one, when something surprised him.

"Hi Jack!" a voice chirped. He fumbled with his keys and turned around to see it was only Janice.

"Janice, what're you doing here?" Jack whispered

"I was sleeping in the hammocky thing and dreaming of purple kittens invading the planet Mercury, when I heard somebody say my name. So I got up and followed the light, and found you!!!" Janice said in one breath. "Sooo, what're_ you _doing here Jack?"

"I'm out of rum, and I'm getting more." Jack said, finding the right key and turning the latch.

"Can I come? It sounds like fun!" Janice said, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Uh... sure." Jack said. The two walked into the rum cellar and began wandering down the rows to find the rum Jack wanted. He found the right bottle and held it upside down. But when he did that, sand poured out from the top.

"Time's up Jack." said a mysterious voice. Janice suddenly clung to Jack with all her strength.

"Jack what was that? I'm scared!" Janice said.

"It's all right Janice luv." Jack said. "Everything's..." Something caught Jack's eyes. He moved towards what ever it was, Janice still attached to him. It was a figure hunched over a barrel, but he recognized it.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner?" Jack said. The figured turned to reveal a man's face with a starfish attached to it. Janice saw him and fell off of Jack.

"You look good Jack." Bootstrap said, spitting water out when he said that. Jack cocked his head to the side and looked at the man.

"Is this a dream?" he asked

"No." Bootstrap sadly said

"I thought not." Jack said. "If it were there'd be rum." Bootstrap held out a bottle. "Oh." Jack took it, positioned himself on another barrel, and pulled Janice up from the ground to sit next to him.

"You've got the Pearl back I see." Bootstrap said

"I had some help retrieving it by the way." Jack said, blowing at the mouth of the bottle. "Your son." Jack took a gulp of the drink.

"William? He became a pirate after all." Bootstrap said

"He's really Will's dad?" Janice finally asked.

"Aye. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbunkle?" Jack asked

"He sent me." Bootstrap said. "Davy Jones."

"Who?" Janice asked

"Ah, so it's you then. He shangheied you into service?" Jack asked

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you Jack." Bootstrap grabbed a little hermit crab that was scuttling away. "I stood up for you, everything went wrong after that." Bootstrap then ate the little crab. "They strapped me to a cannon . The weight of the water crushing me. Unable to move, unable to die Jack. I thought that if there was the tiniest hope for a chance to escape, I would take it, I'd trade anything for it."

"Wow. Sounds like something from a soap opera." Janice said. "Wish I had some popcorn."

"It's funny what a man would do to forestall his final judgement." Jack said. Jack got up and began to make his way out, but Bootstrap got in front of him.

"You made a deal with him too Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been captain."

"Why thirteen?" Janice asked

"Technically-"

"Jack, you can't talk yourself out of this one. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to an enternity to serve under Davy Jones."

"Yes, but the Flying Dutchman already has a captain so there's really-"

"Then it's the locker for you. Jones' terrible leviathon will find you, and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it." Bootstrap was leaning in so much, Jack had to lean back.

"Oh, that's not good." Janice said

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked

"I already told you." Bootstrap said leaning back. He held Jack's hand and placed something in it.

"Your time's up." Bootstrap began walking away. "He comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger for the man that wears the black spot." And as fast he came, Bootstrap was gone. Janice looked at Jack who was looking at his hand with a surprised face. Janice walked over to see a large black mark in the middle of his hand.

"Jack?" Janice asked slowly. Jack grabbed Janice's arm, and held his hand closed when he began running out of the cellar and into the crew's hold, shouting orders.

"On deck all hands! Think fast! Pull and haul the run free! I want to see movement! MOVEMENT!" The finally reached top deck, and Jack finally let go of Janice, who fell in a coil of rope.

"Okay, now I'm dizzy." she said. She watched as Jack took somebody's sash and tied it around his marked hand.

"Run and keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself was upon us!" Jack yelled

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asked, standing on the other side of the mast. Jack was startled by Gibbs appearence.

"Ah! Uh, run, to any land." Jack said moving. Gibbs looked towards the left of the mast and then saw a startled Jack

"Which port?" Gibbs asked

"I didn't say port! I said land, any land." Jack said. Suddenly, the crazy monkey swopped in a snatched Jack's hat right off his head. Then the monkey dropped the hat into the water. Everybody, including Janice went to the side where the hat dropped.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs said. "Bring her about!"

"No no, leave it!" Jack said. Everyone just stood and stared at the crazy captain.

"Um... what?" Janice asked

"Run!" Jack said, running away.

"Back to your stations the lot of yah!" Gibbs said. He and Janice went over to the stairs Jack was hiding under.

"Jack." Gibbs said

"SSH!" Jack said, standing perfectly still.

"For the love of mother and child Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked

"Uh..." Janice said, looking at Jack, who gave her a 'Oh god you better not tell! Please?!?' look.

"Nothing." Jack said. The hat that was lost floated in the water, all into the next morning, when a Greek fisherboat caught it on a hook. But what the two people who were working on the boat didn't see, was a girl who appeared on deck.

"Okay, this is not the Black Pearl." Megan said. Then, one of the men who found the hat walked through her to show the other the hat he found.

"Wait, that's Jack's hat!" Megan said. The men were trying to figure out who should wear the hat.

"What part of the movie is this?" Megan asked, putting her hand to her chin in thought. Then, there was like a growl below them, and the ship suddenly stopped. The men were shoving the hat at eachother, and then they stopped when they heard the craking of wood.

"Oh no! Not this part!!" Megan yelled. The ship then was crushed in two.

CCCCMMMM

Megan appeared in Elizabeth's cell, soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Cheyenne asked. Megan turned and glared at her.

"I..." Megan said, "hate... squids."


	7. Revelation while looking for Jack

**Ekari: Heyoooh!!! This is Ekari! **

**TBP: And this is Thunder! **

**Both: On with the next chapter! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Megan had finally dried off **(TBP: Stupid kraken)**, and Will and Emily began coming down the stairs. Will was wearing the new outfit we all know and love, while Emily wore what was like Will's outfit in POTC one, only she had two belts strapped across her chest, with two swords in them!

"Here now, they're not allowed to be here." the guard said. Governor Swann came behind the two as they went over to the cell to see their friends.

"I think you'll find they can." Governor Swann said

"Mr. Swann." the guard warned

"Governor Swann, still. You think I still wear this wig to keep my head warm?" Governor Swann said

"I thought it was because he had a bald spot." Megan said, as Will was explaining the situation to Elizabeth and Cheyenne.

"Jack's compass?" Elizabeth asked

"What does that Beckett guy want with that?" Cheyenne asked

"It really doesn't matter." Emily said

"We are to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. If he does the charges against us will be lifted." Will said

"No. We must find our own avenue of freedom." Governor Swann said

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in us?" Will asked

"If you risked your life to save Sparrow's does not mean he would do the same for you." Governor Swann said. "Now, where's that dog with the keys?"

"I have faith in you. All of you." Elizabeth said

"Thanks, now I feel better." Emily said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Where will you go?" Elizabeth asked

"Tortuga. I'll start there and not rest until we are wed." Will said

"Properly?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me." Will aid

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." Elizabeth said

"Too much info." Cheyenne, Emily, and Megan said at the same time. Then they heard a clank to see Governor Swann holding a candleholder that was on the wall.

"I'll be waiting." Elizabeth said.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will said. Their lips were about to meet through the bars.

"Can we just go already?" Emily said, ruining the moment. Will got up and left with Emily on his heels.

"Well, I better go with them." Megan said walking through the bars.

"Wait!! What'll happen to us?" Cheyenne asked

"Just do what it says on that note I gave you, and you will be absolutely fine!" Megan said. "Bye now!!!" With that, Megan began running after the duo.

"What do you think we should do before we leave?" Will asked Emily

"I think you should ask a few people here if they know where Jack might really be." Megan said, walking on a wall next to them.

"And where exactly where would we start?" Emily asked

"I'm not sure." Megan responded, sitting down on the wall.

"What?!? You watched the movie before all of us, and now you don't know what happens next?!?" Emily said, stopping to yell at Megan.

"I'm not sure if he's either in Tortuga or Port Royal. If we get to the docks we could probably find out. I'll point him out to you. And you know what, not being seen with having somebody speak my language is getting annoying."

"Thanks."

"Emily, you are insane for yelling at the wall." Will said flat out.

"Look Will, you can't see her, but there's a girl named Megan who is both see thru and walk thru who knows all about this story, and piratey stuff in general. She says that we should get to the dock and ask somebody if he knows where Jack might be." Emily said in one breath. Will just looked at her, while Emily noticed Megan looked like she was about to kill Will.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Will asked

"I'm telling the truth you knucklehead!!! Will, I think you're awesome and all, but I can't take this anymore!!!" Megan yelled, pulling on her hair. Emily knew what was going to happen next when it came to Megan and her rants. She raised her hand and smacked Will in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Megan!!!" Emily yelled

"What?" Megan said

"Why'd you have to hit Will??? How dare you hit Will!!! For shame Megan. FOOOR SHAAAAME!!!!!!!" Emily yelled

"I'm sorry okay! I told you this whole thing about not being seen was annoying, and I took it out on the closest thing, which unfortunately was Will." Megan said. Unbeknownst to them both, while Emily and Megan were talking, Will was rubbing the back of his head. His vision went blurry when he looked at Emily, and when it began to clear, he could see something he didn't expect.

"Are you Megan?" Will asked, pointing at the new person and stopping their conversation. They turned to Will slowly.

"You can see me?" Megan said

"Yes." Will said. Their jaws dropped when this revelation occurred.

"Yes!!! Now he can see me!" Megan said. "Now I can sing!!!"

"NO." Emily and Will said at the same time.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!!! I'm a professional." Megan said

"Can we just get on with the mission of finding Jack?!?" Emil yelled getting tired of all this.

"Yeesh, sorry Ems. We go down to the port, ask somebody if they can take us to Tortuga and then ask them if they've seen Jack." Megan said

"NOW you know where Will asked the guy?!?" Emily yelled

"Well yeah. Let's go." Megan said as she led the way.

"Megan has very strange hair." Will said before following Megan.

"Sometimes I think it goes straight to her brain."

"I heard that!!!" Emily giggled when Megan heard her.

EEEEMMMM

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" said the man they asked. "Owes me four doubloons. Heard he was dead."

"That's the guy!" Megan said. "Moving onto the next place, a fisher in Tortuga."

After the ship ride to Tortuga, they were able to find a man who knew Captain Jack.

"Singapore." he said. "Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow is gonna turn up in Singapore."

"To Gisele and Scarlett!" Megan said

"Jack Sparrow?" Gisele said

"I haven't seen him in a month." Scarlett said

"When you find him, could you give him a message?" Gisele said. She then walked up to Will and then slapped him across the face.

"Now we rest and look for Shrimper." Megan said

"Right. But first, I'm gonna kill those two!!" Emily said

After a night of struggling with keeping Emily from killing G and S, they found Shrimper.

"Can not say about Jack." he said while repairing a net. "But there's an island that we trade spice for delicious long pork. Can not say about Jack, but you will find a ship there. A ship with black sails."

"Ding Ding ding ding ding! We have a winner!!!" Megan said.

"Great. Now let's go." Emily said

"Oh, I'm not going." Megan said

"Why not?" Will asked

"Lets just say that the pork isn't what it seems." Megan said

"You are coming with us, because if you don't, I will stay and find many difficult, terrible, and horrible ways of torture that would make you wish for the comfort of the long pork island." Emily said

"I've changed my mind, I'm coming with you." Megan said

* * *

**Thunder: Wow Ekari, you are crazy.**

**Ekari:** **Yeah, so? You hit Will.**

**Thunder: Good point.**


	8. Island and torturing Megan

**Ekari: Heyoooh!!! This is Ekari! **

**TBP: And this is Thunder! **

**Both: On with the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 8 

They all traveled on Shrimper's ship and reached an island where The Black Pearl was beached.

"Is it the caribbean winter or something? It's a bit cold." Megan said

"You're wearing a navy blue hoodie and Will's jacket, and you're still cold?!?" Emily yelled, getting stares from the crew.

"Well, I am wearing sandals! Hey look the Black Pearl." Megan then walked over to the railing next to Will. Emily walked up next to her.

"You think Janice is there somewhere?" Emily asked "I'm hoping." Megan said "My brother will take you ashore." Shrimper said

MMMMEEEE

Shrimper's brother was rowing them towards the beach, but then just stopped.

"What's wrong, the beach is right there." Will said

"Your brother said you'd take us to shore!" Emily yelled. Then the guy began talking in french.

"What?" Will said

"Any idea what he's saying?" Emily whispered to Megan.

"My guess... There is no stinking way I'm going to that island!" Megan said loudly.

"That's what you say." Emily said. Will then dove into the water.

"Didn't expect that." Emily said

"I did."

"Shut up." Emily then dove in after Will

"Oh sure, leave me to swim with the leather jacket!" Megan yelled before jumping into the water after them. The trio then trugged onto the beach, and Emily was giggling at Megan's hair. It's usual poofy, fuzzball-ish self was flat and straight when wettened.

"Don't say a word." Megan said, before shaking all the water out of her hair.

"Jack!" Will yelled up at the Pearl. "Jack Sparrow!"

"Janice!" Emily yelled

"Cotton!" Will yelled

"Jane!" Megan yelled

"Marty!" Will yelled

"Janie!" Megan and Emily yelled at the same time.

"Anybody?" Will said, quietly before walking into the jungle. Then Cotton's parrot flew in from out of nowhere and landed on a palm tree stump.

"Ah, a familiar face." Will said

"Rawk! Don't eat me!" the parrot sqwaked

"I'm not gonna eat you." Will said before procedding. Emily was about to follow, but then went back to the beach to see Megan sitting down in the sand with her legs crossed.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked "I'm not going into the jungle, that's what." Megan said

"Megan, I'm gtting tired of this. You are coming into the jungle and that is final! Understand!?!?" Emily yelled

"Make me." Megan said

Will was walking through the brush and smiled when he saw the two girls finally catching up to him. He was a bit surprised when he saw Emily dragging Megan by her hair.

"Why are you doing that?" Will asked

"Megan has a tender head because of her poof." Emily said

"Please let go!" Megan moaned. Emily tugged it.

"Ow! That hurt!" Megan said

"Yeah, I know." Emily said

"Gibbs." Will said

"Huh?" Emily asked

"This is Gibbs' canteen." Will asked.

"Where does this line lead?"

"Oh boy, this part. Emily, if you really care about me, you will let go of my hair, right now!" Megan said. Emily ignored her as she followed Will closely. She watched where the line led. When it ended, they looked at it, but then a tree suddenly had eyes. A person jumped out of the shadows and scared them all. Emily and Will stepped back and were caught in a trap. Next thing they knew they were hanging upside down, and Emily finally let go of Megan's hair.

"Feels much better." Megan said. Out of the brush came cannibles with spears pointing at the suspended duo.

"This is why I didn't want to come here." Megan said flatly

"You couldn't tell us that this island is inhabitted by wierdo freaky people with porcupine quills and bones sticking out of their noses?!?" Emily yelled

"That's right!" Megan said with a smile. While Emily ranted, Will was waving his sword around at the spears. Then, he was hit by a dart and went to sleep.

"This is not good." Emily said, before screaming. Then she was hit by a dart and went limp like Will.

"Night night Em-Em!" Megan said

MMMMEEEE

Will and Emily were tied to large bamboo sticks like they were animals and were carried into a village. They began to regain conciousness to watch as they were carried through the village. They were then stopped, and Emily saw Megan walking past them.

"Megs, what's going on?" Emily whispered urgently. Megan instead got on her knees and had her hands in the air.

"All hail king Jack and princess Janice!" she said before bowing.

"What?" Emily asked. She looked at the person Megan was facing and saw captain Jack Sparrow, only he had a bug on his nose, a wierd crown and sceptor, and a few eyes drawn on his facelike the bug on his nose. Janice, on the other hand, had a pink and purple buttefly on her face. The body was on her nose and was pink while the purple, as well as eyed, wings were on her cheeks. One of the villagers spoke to them as Will was brought over.

"Tali tali tey nada." he said. Both of them then opened their eyes to reveal they had eyes drawn on their eyelids.

"That is so cool!" Megan said about the eyes.

"Janice?!?" Emily said

"Jack Sparrow?" Will said, starting to laugh, "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Jack then got off his throne and walked through Megan towards Will.

"I'll never take a shower again." Megan sighed. Jack began poking Will and Emily, examining them.

"Jack it's me. Will Turner." Will said

"Janice, don't just sit there, help!" Emily said. Janice got up off her own throne and walked over to where Jack was standing.

"Mah say co?" she asked the villagers.

"Ill nada jiseepi." one of them said. The rest all repeated.

"Tell them to let us down." Will said

"Kay lay lam?" Jack said, "Lam piki piki. Lam eensy weensy." Jack then walked over to Will.

"Lam say say eunuchy. Snip snip." Jack said, making scissor motions with his fingers.

"Ah, eunuchy." the villagers said before Megan and Emily began laughing.

"He's never gonna let you forget that Will." Megan said. Jack began walking past them, but not before Wil noticed his compass.

"Jack, the compass. That's all I need Elizabeth's in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!" Will yelled.

"And Cheyenne does too!" Emily added. Jack stopped and seemed to whisper something to Janice. Then they turned to the villagers.

"Shay shay lam shup swalli lami shup. Savvy?" Jack said

"Maliki liki." Janice added.

"Maliki Liki!" one of them yelled. They then all took Will and Emily. But before they were taken away, Jack and Janice leaned down towards them to tell them something.

"Save us!" Jack whispered to them

"Please help!" Janice added

"What? Janice you need to save us!" Emily yelled

"Jack! What about Elizabeth! Jack!" Will yelled while being taken away with Ems.

* * *

**Thunder: All hail Princess Janice and Cannibal King Jack!**

**Thunder: All hail Princess Janice and Cannibal King Jack!**

**Ekari: Shut up! This scene is over.**

**Thunder: ... oh. Now we get to see what's going on with Chey and Elizabeth!**


	9. Letters of Marque

**Ekari: Woo chapter nine! **

**Ekari: It's Thunder's fault.**

**TBP: Hey!**

**Ekari: On with the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 9 

Cheyenne sat with Elizabeth in their cell away from the left wall. Chey was thinking about earlier when she finally ot up to read the note Megan gave her.

_Earlier..._

"I wonder what it does say?" Cheyenne thought, pulling it out.

"Where'd you get that?" Elizabth asked

"A friend." Cheyenne said. Looking down at the note, she was surprised to see only two things written on it.

_1. Stay away from your left side of the cell._

_2. Stay with Liz and do what she says._

"That's all the help I get?!?" Cheyenne all but screamed. Elizabeth just held her hears and looked up at her.

_Later..._

_Okay, so she wasn't all _that_ crazy for doing this._ Chey thought. she looked to the left and saw the small horde of pirates holding out their hands though the bars, whistling for the girls to come over. Then an angel came in the form of Weatherby Swann.

"Oh thank god." Cheyenne said, standing upright before a gaurd opened the door.

"Come quickly." Governer Swann said

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cheyenne said as she rushed out of the cell. Elizabeth quickly followed.

"You have to tell me what's going on." Elizabeth said following after her father.

"I've arranged a passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine." Governer Swann said

"No." Elizabeth and Cheyenne said stopping.

"Will and Emily have gone to find Jack." Elizabeth said

"We can't count on Will Turner or Emily. Come!" He grabbed onto Elizabeth and Cheyenne's arms and began pulling them away.

"He's a better man than you give him credit for." Elizabeth said as they reached a carriage.

"And Emily is strong enough to do almost anything." Cheyenne added

"Oh please. Beckett has offered one pardon, and one pardon only, and that is promissed to Jack Sparrow, even if Will succeeds. Do not make me witness the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not." Governor Swann said, opening the carriage door for them. "Perhaps I can arrange a fair trial when he returns."

"A fair trial for Will results in a hanging." Elizabeth said sadly. Cheyenne rubbed her neck fearfully.

"There is nothing left for you here." Governor Swann said closing the door. Then, the door on the other side opened.

"If you will." Megan said bowing.

"I thought you couldn't come and help us?!?" Cheyenne whispered harshly.

"Yeah, well that was before I learned I could do this." Megan said. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. She reappeared behind the two women and pushed them out of the carriage as it started to move.

"Who did that?" Elizabeth said getting up and dusting herself off. Megan helped Cheyenne up and was ready for what might, and did, happen next.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked

"Name's Megan, singer extrodinaire. How are you doin'?" Megan said

"So she can see you now?" Cheyenne asked

"Yeah. Once I touch a character, they can see me."

"Cool! What now?"

"Ask Liz." Megan and Chey turned to look at the baffled women when an idea swam into her head.

"We have to go to the fort." she said

MMMMCCCC

Beckett walked through his office, when he noticed something was out of place. He looked to the box that had the letters of marque inside.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father and employer believe." Beckett said

"Then what is?" Elizabeth asked, stepping out of the shadows with Cheyenne. Beckett turned to the women and began walking towards them.

"I'm afraid that currency is the currency of the realm." Beckett said

"Then perhaps we can reach an agreement." Cheyenne said

"We've come to negotiate." Elizabeth said

"I'm listenng." Beckett said. The two pulled out pistols and aimed them at the despicable man.

"I'm listening _intently_." Beckett said. Elizabeth pulled out the letters and held them close.

"These letters of marque, they are signed by the king." she said

"Yes but they must also bear my signature." Beckett mentioned

"You sent my friend and Liz' husband to find Jack Sparrow to get the compass, but it'll do you no good." Cheyenne said

"Wrong." Megan coughed. Cheyenne looked at her friend while Beckett said something.

"Please explain." he said

"I have been to the Isla de Muerta," Liz said, progressing on Beckett, "I have seen the cursed treasure myself. There's something you need to know..."

"Ah, I see. You think the compass only leads to the Isla de Muerta and you wished to save me from a grim fate, but don't despair." Beckett said, proceeding over to the map that covered the wall.

"Told you you were wrong." Megan said. One death glare from Cheyenne shut her up.

"I care not for cursed aztec gold, my desires are not so provincial." Beckett said. "There's more than one chest of value in these waters."

"Hence the name dead man's chest!" Megan chirped. Cheyenne glared at her friend again.

"So perhaps you wish to lengthen our agreement." Beckett said walking up to Liz. She just cocked her pistol and held it up to his head.

"Consider into you calculations that it was you who robbed me of my wedding night." Liz said. With the gun still aimed and ready, she led Beckett to a table and shoved the letters into his hands.

"So it seems." Beckett said siging the letters. "A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervened? You've done great effort to ensure Jack Sparrow his freedom." Beckett held out the letters and Liz grabbed them ruffly.

"These aren't to free Jack" she said

"Or really. To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom? I still want that compass. Consider that in your calculations." Elizabeth snatched away the letters, and with Cheyenne, and their pistols still pointing at him, they left the office.

* * *

**Ekari: I think we're getting better with this whole updating thing.**

**Thunder: Oh yeah! remember kids! Reviewing makes two happy authoress'!**


	10. Discoveries, Trickery, and Crazyness

**Ekari: Made it to Chapter 10. **

**TBP: Yep! A decagon of mishaps, wierd powers, and strange girls.**

**Ekari: On with the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 10

Megan snapped her fingers and appeared in a boat headed for Cannibal island. Luckily nobody noticed, because A) they couldn't see her, and B) they were doing something to occupy themselves. One was reading a bible upside down and he had a wooden eye. His name was Ragetti. The other was bald, fat and rowing the boat. He's Pintel.

"Hey, Pins and Rags! Although, I think it'd be better to call you Pins and Needles, but that's me." Megan said. Ragetti closed the bible and looked at Pintel.

"Well I say it was divine providence what escaped us from jail." he said

"And I say, it was me being clever." Pintel said as the dog with the keys jumped to the bow of the boat. "Ain't that right Poochie?"

"Well how do you know it wasn't divine providence what inspired you to be clever. Anyway, I ain't stealin' no ship." Ragetti said

"Like you're going to do that period." Megan said

"It ain't stealin', it's salvaging! And since when do you care?" Pintel said

"Since we're not immortal, we've got to take care of our immortal souls!" Ragetti said

"You know you can't read."

"It's the bible you get credit for tryin'."

"He does have a point." Megan said

"Pretendin' to read the bible's a lie! That's a mark against..." Pintel poin ted to the sky to prove his point, but was cut off when Poochie started barking. All eyes turned to see the Black Pearl lying on the beach.

"Look! There it is!" Pintel said. Then Poochie did the smart thing and jumped out of the boat to swim to the beach.

"Why'd he swim?" Rags asked

"Must've seen a catfish." Pintel said. Then he laughed, and soon Rags joined in.

"Stupid mongrel!" Rags shouted.

"I'm with you all the way Poohie!" Megan said before snapping her fingers and appearing on the beach next to the dog. She then watched as a big wave came up and crashed into the boat, sending the occupants into the water.

"Oh! That's one point Poochie, zero points pirates. Wait, that's three points counting those two times in Curse of the Black Pearl." Megan said to herself. Pins and Rags soon came up to the Pearl, Pins laughing like a madman.

"It's ours for the taking!" he said

"Tides coming in, and it should help." Rags said holding onto a mooring line. "Well salvaging is saving in a matter of speaking."

"There's the truth poppet!" Pins said before laughing. Then they grew silent as they heard the drums in the distance.

"Wow, good acoustics." Megan said

"Suppose we better save it while we still can, being our souls in such a valuable state and all." Rags said. Pintel then began crossing himself sloppily.

"Amen to that." he said

"Hm... wonder how Jan's doing?" Megan said

JJJJ

Villagers were pounding on the drums as two women came up to the cannibal king and princess with two necklaces. They put them around their necks.

"Thank you." Jack said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Janice looked down and realized the necklace was made of toes.

"EEEWWW!!!!! These better not be Megan or Emilys toes!!!" She said. She lifted them up to her nose and smelt.

"No. Emily smells like an old boot, and Megan smells like dirt and dogs." she said

"Exactly how do you know those things luv?" Jack asked looking down at her.

"... That's classified." Janice said in a serious tone.

EEEEMMMM

Megan snapped her fingers and closed her eyes. When she opened them she wasn't where she thought she'd be.

"Huh. Where are the cages?" she asked. She looked all around and looked down, to see she was floating above them. Then she just looked forward.

"Aw crud." she said. Then gravity worked and she began falling. She fell through the cage and its occupants, but was lucky when she grabbed onto the bottom of it, causing the cage to bounce a little.

"Megan?" Emily aid looking down at her friend.

"Hey Ems! I'm stuck. Can you help me up?" Megan said putting on a corny smile. "Will you tell me what happens next?" "No." "Then no."

"Evil redhead."

"Poofy headed wierdo."

"Will, can you help me up?" she said. He didn't hear the girls request, but that was his mistake.

"Will! Help me!" Megan yelled making an echo in the canyon. Will came above her and looked down before crouching to grab her to pull her up to the cage.

"What was that sound?" Gibbs asked

"You mean Megan yelling my brains out?" Emily said

"I meant the echo." Gibbs said

"Echo?" Emily, Will and Megan said at the same time.

"Aye. A girls voice callin' for help from Will." Gibbs said

"Yeah, that's Megan." Emily said

"So, they can hear me through echos? Cool!" Megan said. They group was silent for a long time, before Will broke said silence.

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is their chief..." Will said

"Aye, the Pelegostos treat Jack and Janice like their chief and princess, but they only remain that way if they _act_ that way." Gibbs said

"So they have no choice. They're as much as captives as the rest of us." Will said

"Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos think Jack and Janice are a God and a water nymph in human form, and they intend to release them from their fleshy prisons." Will looked confused, but then Cotton showed what Gibbs meant by grabbing Gibbs fingers and biting them. Gibbs just pulled them away before turning forward again.

"They'll roast them and eat them." he said

"Ew." Megan said

"Yeah." Emily said sticking her toungue out.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked, changing the subject.

"These cages we're in weren't built till after we got here." Gibbs said. Emily looked closer at the cage and realized it was made of bones. She jumped back and began walking all over the cage.

"Ah! Gross! Gross! Totally GROOOSS!!!!" She said

"Ems calm down!" Mgan said

"The feast is about to begin. Jack and Janices' lives will end when the drums stop." Gibbs said

"Well then we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will asked. he looked back at Megan to see her attempting to calm down Emily.

"Megan." he said. "Any ideas?"

"Hey Will, do you know the fundamentals of a pendulum?" she asked, growing a sly smirk. Emily noticed this, and stopped her ranting to glare at her friend.

"Oh sure." she said "You don't give me a tip, but you give it to Will!"

JJJJ

The fire was read to be lit, but not in Jacks eyes.

"No no no!" he said. "More wood! Big fire." He got up off his throne and began wavng his arms around as he spoke. Janice came up behind him.

"You know this isn't a really good idea." she whispered.

"Of course it is." Jack whispered back before turning to the tribe. "I am chief! Want big fire!" Then he motioned for the two gaurds by their throne to get wood.

"Habuki snickle snickle." Jack said

"Toot swet, come on!" Janice said

"More wood!" they said in unison. As they watched the gaurds get the wood, a smiled crossed their features.

"I get it now!" Janice said. The gaurds put a huge chunk of wood into the fire pit and turned to their chief and princcess, only to find them... gone.

Jack and Janice were running on the path the Pelegostos made that led to a smaller village. Janice ran ahead, and nearly fell off a cliff. Luckily, Jack caught her by the back of her shirt before she could fall. He pulled her up and began looking around.

"What're we gonna do Jack?" Janice asked. Then Jack lifted up a bamboo pole.

"This is good." he said smiling

"Think we could pole vault?" Janice asked. Jacks smile fell.

"Rope. We need rope." Jack said

"There might be some in one of those cottages." Janice said

"Brilliant!" Jack said before running to one. Before he entered he looked at Janice.

"Wait here and signal me if anything happens." Jack said

"Aye aye captain!" Janice said giving a salute. Jack went into the little hut and looked around. Then he saw rope in the corner.

"Jack..." Janice said from outside. Jack started leaving, but stopped when he saw the little metal containers.

"Jack..." Janice repeated. Jack picked up the container that read 'paprika' and turned it over, a little perturbed at finding the East India Trading Company logo on the back.

"Jack..." Janice said one more.

"Coming." Jack said, still looking at the paprika. "What do you keep calling me abou-" He walked out and found practically the whole pelegostos tribe waiting for him.

"Oh bugger." he said. He dropped the rope and took the lid off of the paprika and beganpowdering his armpits with the stuff.

"A little seasoning." he said, before powdering Janices head with it.

"Now I'll smell nice!" Janice said.

JJJJ

Jack and Janice were tied to the pole, back to back. The pole was placed on the spicket and Janice was not happy.

"I told you it was a bad idea telling them to get more wood!" she said. "But did you believe me? NOOOO!!!!" To the Pelegostos for following his orders to make a big fire, Jack said one thing.

"Well done."

* * *

**Thunder: Oh no! Jack and Janice are about to be fried!**

**Ekari:... I'm still upset.**

**Thunder: Oh get over it! Will was the one that asked me nicely!**

**Ekari: Still, I'm your friend!**

**Thunder: And Will is Orlando Bloom!**

**Ekari:... Good point. Review please!**


	11. Cages, Fires, and Mild Insanity

**Ekari: Time for the double ones!!!**

**TBP: Eleventh chapther in the house!!! Oh, and what Megan is singing is a part from I don't dance from HSM2. Now to the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 11 

The cages were swinging like pendulums as the people inside them were trying to reach for the vines on the canyon walls.

"_Hey pirate pirate pirates, hey pirates pirates swing!_" Megan sang from the cliff above them. "_You've got to just do your thing!_"

"You could help out by getting in here and singing with us instead of freaking the others out you know!!" Emily yelled. Because not only were they swinging because of Will's idea, but because of Megan's echos. The crew think the canyon was haunted and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"You're almost there!!!" Megan yelled. They swung one more time, and finally got the vines!

"Put your legs through and start to climb." Gibbs said. Everybody in both cages did as the first mate said.

"Come on men!" Will said

"Ahem!" Emily said

"And Emily, we'll need everyone to crew the Black Pearl!" Will said

"Actually, you wouldn't need everybody! 'Bout six would do!" Leech said. Everybody stopped and those in one cage looked at eachother in the other cage.

"Oh dear." Leech said. Will and Emily looked at Gibbs who gave a thoughtful nod.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Emily asked

"HURRY!" Will shouted before him and everybody else in their cage started climbing up the vines like their lives depended on it. (**Thunder: Actually, it does. Ekari: I thought we stopped this. Thunder: Nope!**)

"I don't get it. Megan!" Emily said, calling up to her friend. "What's the point?"

"You only need one. You can lose the other!" Megan yelled, her voice reverberating off the walls. Gibbs starting climbing faster when he heard the voice. While they were still climbing, a little boy was crossing the bridge.

"Wait stop!" Will whispered urgently. Everybody in both cages stopped as the boy was crossing the bridge.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Emily said. Just as she said that, the crew in the other cage began climbing up the vines slowly and silently.

"Stop!" Will shispered

"Uh oh." Megan said before snapping her fingers to appear at the front of the bonecage. She slunk her hand down with the vines and grabbed somebodies hand. When they saw her, she gave a develish smirk.

"Boo." she said. The man freaked out and said the first thing that came to mind as he absentmindly _did_ pick up the snake.

"Snake!" he yelled. Everybody else in the cage panicked and dropped their vines. Megan quickly snapped her fingers to go back to the cliff as the cage fell. The boy on th bridge watched as the rope snapped, sending the mutinous men to the bottom of the canyon.

"I'd be scared too if Megan popped up in front of me." Emily said

"I heard that!" Megan shouted down to them. Then they noticed something, the boy crossing the bridge knew they were trying to escape, and then he ran the rest of the way across it to the village.

"Move!" Will and Emily said simultaneously

JJJJ

"So, this is how it ends for me." Janice said. "Being roasted alive without a last phone call." A guy who had a lit torch came running across the bridge and stopped just in front of the wood pile.

"AHH, Fie fie!" he yelled. The tribe repeated what he said, before he slowly began to lower the flame to the wood.

"Good bye cruel world!!!" Janice yelled to the sky.

"Lias so so!" the boy who crossed the bridge said running into the village, stopping the fire guy from lowering the flame any lower. "Lagmento so! Eva cam cam sey sey?" Everybody then turned to look at the God and Nymph.

"Uh... What?" Janice asked. Jack looked at everybody.

"...Well go on, go get them! Pelala!" he said. The tribe repeated pelala before all running away. The fire guy dropping the flame by the wood.

"Wait. Hold on. Oi! No no!" Jack said as the Pelegostos left.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Janice asked, craning her neck around to try to get a look below her.

"Nothing luv!" he said. "Not good." He was blowing at the fire to try to blow it out. Unfortunately, the blowing was creating cinders that were blowing to the wood. Then the wood caught fire and Jack was blowing on it faster then before.

"Okay," Janice said, "either you're having an asthma attack, ran a mile, or are trying to blow something out with all that fast breathing you're doing."

EEEEMMMM

"HEAVE!" Marty said as they reached the cliff. They were all pulling the vines to get over it. Even Megan grabbed the bone cage and pulled. Then to the delight of everybody, and the humor of Emily when the cage rolled over Megan, they got over the cliff and were on solid ground.

"I'm so glad I couldn't feel that." Megan said, referring to the cage.

"Cut it loose!" Will said, referring to the rope that was tied to the cage. "Find a rock!"

"Yeah, I'll be going now." Megan said

"No wait!" Emily said, but when she spoke, Megan was already gone. "Dang! Could've used her sword."

JJJJ

"Boingy boingy boingy boingy!" Janice said as she was bouncing up and down while Jack was trying to blow out the fire.(**Thunder: Trying, and failing.**) Then all the bouncing caused the stick to fly off of the spickets and cause them to fall on the ground. Unfortunately, that meant Jack landed on his back, which meant he landed on a groaning Janice.

"Okay, that hurt. A lot I might add." she said. Jack rolled over so they were on their sides and pulled at the ropes. There was a little snap and their legs were freed. Then Jack rolled over to get on his feet and just ran with Janice srill tied to his back.

EEEE

Finally finding a rock and using it to break the rope, their cage was free to leave the cliff, and just in time. The Pelegostos were coming.

"Oh snap." Emily said

"Roll the cage!" Will said. Everybody worked together pushing on the front to make it roll away.

"Roll? Oh, this isn't gonna end well." Emily said. Then they began going downhill, losing control of the rolling ball. They all clung to the sides and screamed their heads of as it rolled and rolled and rolled.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Emily said when they were airborn. The cage then rolled up a palm tree then fell back to the ground with a mighty thud.

"Somebody stop the spinning." Emily mumbled. They looked behind them to see the Pelegostos still chasing them.

"Oh come on! Don't they take a break?!" Emily yelled, annoyed.(**Ekari: No duh!**)

"Lift the cage!" Will yelled

"Lift it like a ladies skirt!" Gibbs said. The crew got up from where they landed and put their legs through the bones before lifting it up and scurrying away.

"Come on!" Gibbs said

JJJJ

"Come on Jack! Run faster!" Janice said

"I'm trying!" Jack yelled back. "Would like to take my place luv?" Janice was silent.

"No thanks, I'm good." she said

Jack, with Janice still attached to his back, ran across a bridge and into the little village where he got caught before. He walked and then stopped, his arms coming free. Then he started pulling at the ropes around his chest.

"Jack, we are not alone." Janice said looking to her left, which would be Jack's right. Then he saw a little boy holding a knife, cocking his head to the side. Jack smiled sheepishly before going up to the boy and snatching the knife away. The boy then ran away, while Jack began sawing at the ropes. It was then he did look up and find two women carrying baskets of fruit.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" he yelled as he ran at them. He ran past them and got the end of the stick stuck on a coconut.

"What was that all about?" Janice asked

"Nothing." Jack said, an idea coming to him. He swung around and sent to coconut flying, right into one of the women's face. She caught it before it smacked her in the face. She lowered it with a deadly expression on her face.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the boy wasn't the one Janice was talking about, what Janice saw was a silent Megan who was sitting on the ground the whole time cleaning her fingernails with her other fingernails. She looked up when the coconut almost hit the woman.

"Oh, you're in for it now." she said

* * *

**Ekari: Here we are chapter 11.**

**Thunder: I thought we established that at the beginning of this chapter Ekari.**

**Ekari: We did? Oh yeah, we did. Hope you enjoyed this installemtn of Journey to the Chest! Reviews are welcome!**

**Thunder: Oh! And if you look on Ekari's profile you'll see a poster for Journey to the Chest that I drew!**


	12. Just Plain Crayzyness

**TBP: We made it to chapter twelve.**

**Ekari: Yep. Watch out everybody! Ekari's making the next chapter!**

**TBP: Yeah right, suuure.**

**Ekari: You've got to sleep sometime Thunder. ((evil snicker))**

**TBP: ... Moving on.**

* * *

Chapter 12 

EEEE

"I don't think I can take this much longer!" Emily yelled as everybody was scurrying with the cage, holding it like a ladies dress. But one look at the tribe chasing after them, made her pick up her pace every time. Then they fell and realized they weren't looking ahead to see the cliff. The cage crashed into a little lagoon, and finally breaks.

"Oh, Now it breaks!" Emily yelled as she reached the surface of the water. "Of all the times it could've broken, it breaks **NOW**!!"

"This way everybody!" Gibbs said swimming ahead of the crew. The Pelegostos reached the cliff and began throwing spears and arrows down at them.

"This can't get worse." Emily said. "Great! Now I jinxed it!! AH!" Emily was hit with an arrow and began sinking. Her eyes closing, and her body losing consiousness.

"Emily!" Will yelled before diving down to pull her up. He carried her in her arms and swam to keep her safe.

JJJJMMMM

"Food fight!" Megan yelled as the women began throwing fruit at Jack and Janice. She watched with a smile on her face as Jack kept spinning around, catching fruit at the end of the bamboo stick.

EEEE

"This way!" Gibbs said leading while evryone followed trying to escape the Pelegostos.

"Stay with me Emily." Will whispered as he held onto the sleeping girl.

JJJJMMMM

The fruit kept collecting on boths sides of the stick.

"Okay, this whole spinning around to dodge the fruit is making me dizzy!" Janice said, growing slightly green.

"STOP IT!" Jack said standing perfectly still as juice from a fruit fell to the ground.

"There's something you don't see everyday: A pirate fruit kebab." Megan said

EEEE

Emily started coming to as the crew pressed themselves against a wall to try to hide from the tribe. Looking up, she noticed she was in Will's arms.

"Will..." she said. Then the tribe appeared above them, spears and arrows at the ready.

"Aw crud." she said.

"Osk osk!" said the little boy who Jack stole the knife from. "Niag tok tok, niag tok tok!" The tibe looked at each other before running away to where the boy was pointing.

"Well, that was... odd." Emily said, breaking the silence.

"Very odd." Will said

JJJJMMMM

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Jack said running at the cliff ahead.

"Jack? Jack?!? What're you-" Janice said, before he vaulted them off the egde of the cliff. "AAAAAAAH!" Jack landed on his feet, but then leaned back and lost his balance. Megan appeared in front of him and grabbed something to hold onto him and keep him from falling. Unfortunately, the only thing to grab to stop him were his dreadlocks.

"AAAH!" Jack yelled, feeling pain from his hair. Looking ahead, he was able to see Megan.

"Who're you?" he asked. She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Oops." she said, letting go of Jack's hair. Then the fruit that was collected on both sides of the pole began taking the effects of gravity and were sliding down. Jack then lost his balance and began falling.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Janice yelled, looking down at the ground. The pole then began to scrape the edges of the canyon. Then when it came to a complete stop, the ropes snapped, and Janice and Jack unraveled and fell like yo-yos. Then when they got all unraveled, rope on the pole still attached to their feet, they swung around and knocked each other in the head.

"Ow!" they yelled in unison. They heard a scraping noise and Jack just looked out.

"Bugger." he said before the ends of the pole broke and they were falling once again. Jack, who was falling faster then Janice, was falling through all the bridges, making holes in them that Janice would fall through. Then, after a long falling sequence, Jack landed flat on his back, groaning. Then Janice landed on top of him, and they both groaned in pain. They both winced as the bamboo pole was still falling right towards them, but sighed in relief when the pole landed just above Jack's head, and all around them the fruit fell.

"You could've taken the stairs." Megan said before snapping her fingers.

EEEEMMMM

The Black Pearl was in their sights and the tide was coming in. Just what they needed to get off this miserable island.

"Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel said, from his position on the beach. "The mooring line!!" On the ship, Ragetti was having trouble getting his eye back from a certain undead monkey.

"Thief!" Ragetti said, reaching out for his eye before the monkey took it away. "Little hairy thief! Give it back!" Then the monkey stuck the eye in his mouth. "Don't bite it!!!"

"Pull loose the mooring line!" Pintel yelled up again. Megan appeared next to Pintel.

"Keep working. We need to move on to the next scene already." she said

"It's got me eye! It won't give it back!" Ragetti said

"Well how'd you get it back last time?!" Pintel yelled up

"And the cavalry has come." Megan said as the cre made it up to the ship.

"Excellent! Our work's half done!" Gibbs said. Megan was able to spot Emily in the crowd, in Will's arms, and Emily was able to spot Megan.

"This is a dream come true for me!" she said as Will brought her closer to the ship.

"I was thinking you'd like that." Megan said, then she noticed the arrow sticking out of Emily's right shoulder.

"What happened to you?" she asked

"Got hit by the arrow, fell asleep, and woke up in paradise." Emily said, hugging Will for emphasis.

"Make ready to sail boys!" Gibbs said

"Excuse me!" Emily said

"And girl." he grumbled

"You can put me down Will, I can walk." Emily said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." she responded. Will gently put her feet on the ground and sure enough, Emily was able to stand on her own.

"Now to get on the Pearl." Emily said, walking to where a rope ladder was lowered.

"Not yet!" Megan hissed, grabbing onto Emily's collar.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him!" Will said

"OI!" Everybody heard being yelled. Far down the beach, everybody watched as Jack and Janice tumbled out of the jungle and began running towards the Pearl.

"There he is." Emily said

"Wait for it..." Megan said. Then the cannibals emerged from where Jack and Janice came from.

"Time to go." Will said softly, in a slightly higher voice.

"Cast off those lines!!!" Gibbs said, his voice a bit higher too.

"Alright, now you can go on." Megan said, letting go of Emily's collar before snapping her fingers to appear at the railing above Emily.

JJJJMMMMEEEE

"Jack, I don't think I could run for much longer." Janice said, before looking behind her. Jack looked too, and they both saw the Pelegostos were gaining.

"AAAAAH!" they yelled as they ran faster than before.

"Prepare to cast off!" Gibbs said, his voice still higher than it should be.

"Oi!" Jack yelled again before passing Poochie.

"Good doggie." he said to the dog before picking up pace again. The two were then tromping/running through the waves to get to the ladder. Janice made it first and climbed up first. she made to run away, but Megan pulled her by her side with Emily on the other. They all lookied down to watch Jack climbing the ladder, but then he stopped and looked at the Pelegostos tribe.

"Alas my children." he said. "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost-" then a wave crashed upon him. "... Captain Jack Sparrow." The trio looked at each other before breaking into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

**Ekari: SQUEEEEE!!!!!!!**

**Thunder: ... and now, I've gone death.**

**Ekari: That was awesome when Will was holding onto me!! **

**Thunder: What?!? Can't hear! Review please!**


	13. A need to travel upriver

**Ekari: ok, here's a reply to a very "kind" review we recieved.**

**TBP: young'uns better close their ears. **

**Ekari:**

**to "ekari is retarded" Ok, if you're gonna review, at least have the balls to actually sign in and leave a signed review. If not, fuck off, asshole. If you know sooo much about writing, then why don't you put some stories on, and i can pull faces and trash your stories. Damn! thanks to you, The rating for this chap has to go up to either k+ or Teen . Garr!!!**

**TBP...what she said. only without all the F-bombs.**

**Ekari: And another thing!...**

**TBP: ((gags ekari)) That's enough, we don't want to have to go to 'M', so on with lucky chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13 

"Lets put some distance between us and this island, and head out for open seas." Gibbs said as Pintel and Ragetti draped Jack's coat on Jack's shoulders.

"Weren't they those guys who called Elizabeth poppet in the last movie?" Janice whispered to Megan

"Yeah, but they're good now. Trust me." Megan said

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only so much as to keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack said, glancing at the two who gave him coat.

"That seems to be contradictory captain." Gibbs said

"I have every faith in navigational skills Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey, I need to shoot something." Jack said. Just then, Ragetti's eye fell from above. Jack readied his pistol as Ragetti knelt down to get his eye. Will took this moment to confront the pirate, Emily following the blacksmith closely.

"Jack." he said

"Ah." Jack said

"Elizabeth is in danger." Will said, continuing.

"Have you ever considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe you should lock her up somewhere." Jack said, walking up to the helm.

"She _is_ locked up, you crazy pirate! And my friend Cheyenne is, too!" Emily yelled

"Cheyenne is locked up too? Well, that stinks. She's the most sane person in our crazy group."

"Not only that, but they're both bound to hang for helping you." Will said, looking from Janice to Jack.

"I don't get why Chey has to hang." Megan said

"Me neither." Emily said

"Ditto." Janice added

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack aid. Will was frustrated and grabbed Megan's sword, holding it up to Jack's neck.

"Hey!" Megan said, slightly outraged that it was her sword used for threatening.

"I need that compass of yours Jack. I must trade it for their freedom." Will said, his voice deadly.

"Wow. Now I'm scared of him." Janice said, moving behind Gibbs who was standing at the helm.

"Cool." Emily whispered, a smile on her face. Jack gently pushed the sword aside and stood by Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs." He said

"Captain?" Gibbs said

"We have a need to travel up river." Jack said. Gibbs' expression turned to something along the lines of... panicky.

"By 'need,' d'you mean a... trifling need, uh, fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?" Gibbs said with a hopeful smile.

"No, a... resolute and unyielding need." Jack said. Gibbs's smile drooped as he turned the wheel slightly

"Why doesn't Gibbs want to go up the river?" Janice asked

"What is down the river?" Emily asked. They looked to Megan to see her back turned.

"Megan..." Emily said, "If it's more cannibals, I swear I'll make sure _you're_ what's for dinner tonight, not beef!"

"Emily, Janice, SSSH!!!! Gotta watch the movie, or else you'll get lost!" she whispered. She looked to Will and Jack who were looking at her oddly. Megan gave a sheepish smile.

"Don't mind me. Continue!" she said. Jack and Will loked at each other, and did continue.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will said

"William... I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me... to find this." Jack said, pulling out the drawing of the key.

"The key." Megan said in a low, creepy voice. Janice and Emily glanced at Megan who gave a shrug and a look that said, 'What?' before turning to the two pirates.

"You want me and Emily to find this?" Will asked, pointing at the picture.

"No. _You_ want you and Emily to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save Emily's mate and your dolly belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?" Jack said, smiling.

"... What?" Janice asked slowly. Will took the picture and passed it to Emily, who looked at it skeptically.

"Is this _really_ going to save Chey and Liz?" she asked

"How much do you two know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked

"A bit." Megan said

"Not much." Will said

"Nothing." Emily said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Cheyenne and Elizabeth." Jack said. Then he looked at Emily. More specificly, he looked at her shoulder that still had the arrow sticking out of it.

"You need that removed, Emily... It is Emily, right?"

"Yeah." Emily said. She craned her neck around to look at the arrow. It was almost a foot long with its inch long arrow head stuck in her shoulder.

"Huh, I don't feel it that much any more." Emily said

"I think we should remove that Emily." Will said, gently taking her hand and leading her to Jack's cabin.

_He's holding my hand!!!_ Emily thought with glee, smiling like an idiot. She sat down on what she presumed what was Jack's bed as Megan came in and snuck up behind Will.

"Boo!" she said. He quickly turned around, pulling out the sword he sheathed.

"Cool it Will, it's just me. And give me my sword back!" Megan said, grabbing her sword and putting it back on her belt.

"Sorry I took it without your permission." Will said

"Eh, it's okay." Megan said. Will then moved up to Emily and looked at the arrow and the wound.

"I'll need to get some bandages." Will said before leaving, leaving the two friends alone.

"It looks so wierd." Megan said, standing across from the redhead.

"You know what else looks wierd? The big puffball you call 'hair'." Emily shot back with a smile.

"Least my face isn't covered in freckles." Megan said, smiling all the same. "I feel like I just want to yank that thing out." Emily put a protective hand on her shoulder arrow.

"It'll hurt." Emily said

"You don't feel it now, so you might not feel it when I pull it out. I'll take it out qiuckly and painlessly." Megan said reaching for the arrow.

"No!" Emily jumped up and began circling Megan to avoid her. "It'll hurt, I will scream, and I'm sure you don't want to be de-" Emily was cut off when a rag was stuffed in her mouth and Megan grabbed onto the arrow.

"We just need something to get your mind off of the arrow being pulled out..." Megan said, tugging the arrow to recieve gasps of pain from her friend. Then Will came through the door, a confused look smacked onto his face.

"Megan? What are you doing to Emily?" he asked

"Will?" Emily said as best she could with the rag in her mouth. Megan found her chance. With a swift jerk, she pulled the arrow out and ran away.

"MOTHER -!!!" She heard Emily scream before running through the door. She stopped and leaned against the door, smiling at the arrow she held in her hand.

"That was fun." she said. Then she threw the arrow into the ocean and moved on.

* * *

**Thunder: See, that wasn't so bad wa--((sees chair empty)) Uh oh. She's loose! ((runs into a corner behind overturned table)) While I'm hiding from Ekari, review ple-**

**_KLANG!_**

**Ekari: That's what you get for tying me to a chair! As Thunder was saying before I whacked her with a shovel, ****Review please!**


	14. Traveling Upriver

**Ekari :Mmkay. I will be writing this chapter...**

**TBP Oh, Boy...**

**Frufaidz: And I'll be hacking this profile to add in a little of _my_ magic to this chapter. Furfaidz in da' house! Yay, yay!**

**Ekari: This is suppose to be my chapter! And what are you doing here, Furfaidz?!**

**Furfaidz: I say the password that Thunder typed in under her e-mail address to get into fanfiction. So in other words, not only am I adding a bit to this chapter, but so is Thunder.**

**00 You Are Not Alone 00**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED POTC, WOULD I REALLY BE WRITING FANFICS ON IT?**

* * *

Emily sat watching the sun set, perched on the railing of the _Pearl_. Her arm was in a sling, because Will thought she should keep strain off of the shoulder where the arrow had hit, which had been cleaned and bandaged. Jack, Will, Gibbs, and Janice, however, were running like crazy around the decks, trying to catch Barbossa's monkey while Megan watched with a grin on her face. It was getting dark, and she was tired. Finally, she hopped down from the rail, pulled Megan out of the fray, and pulled the bag of skittles Megan always kept on hand (" I might get hungry!") and held them up. 

"Hey! I was saving those!" Megan yelled after her friend.

"Watch this, this always works on Santino." she said, grinning at Janice, Will, and Jack.

Jack the monkey came up to her, sniffing the skittles. Emily deftly threw them into a small cage nearby. The monkey followed the colorful candies into the cage, and Emily locked the door of the cage.

"That's amazing, Emily." Jack said, looking perplexed. "But who is Santino?"

Emily laughed. "My puppy... he's not smart.. like Megan's brain... Ow!" Emily felt a small pain in her head, like something was thrown at it. She glared at Megan, rubbing her head.

"I see. Well, we should be there shortly...so make sure that useless little mongrel doesn't get out."

"Right-o!" Said Janice and Emily in unison. Then they turned to each other. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" which, of course, they said in perfect unison again. This went on for some time.

"I need rum." Jack said, wandering to the rum cellar, to the chorus of: "JINX!"

CCCCCEEEEEE

The crew of the _Edinburgh Trader_ were too busy with drinking their rum that they didn't notice that they had two new additions to the crew: Elizabeth Swann and Cheyenne Rodriguez. Elizabeth snuck into one of the cabins and grabbed two random sets of clothes, running out onto the deck while the crew were sitting on the port, helping their captain and quartermaster load the ship with provisions. Elizabeth motioned for Cheyenne to follow.

"Here, put these on." she said in a barely audible whisper, handing Cheyenne her new outfit.

Cheyenne's outfit turned out to be a pair of dark brown trousers, regular brown boots, and a light brown vest with a loose white shirt. She pulled her hair into a sloppy braid, but it was still too long to be "Male", so she cut the braid in half, so now it reached the nape of her neck instead of halfway down her back. Elizabeth wore practically the same outfit. They put on brown coats and weathered black three-cornered hats. Elizabeth handed Cheyenne a quiver of arrows and a mahogany bow.

"What's this for?" Cheyenne asked as she hesitantly took the weapon.

"Well, I thought that after I saw you take all those pirates down when Barbossa was attacking Port Royal, you'd be more adept than I am at using it." Elizabeth replied as Cheyenne strapped the quiver to her back.

"Wait, what!?" Cheyenne asked, trying to no avail to put the bow on the quiver.

"Yes, don't you remember? You went against my father's orders to stay inside the fort."

"Uh-uh, no way Jose." Cheyenne said, shaking her head."I couldn't shoot the broad side of a barn! Watch!"

With that, she docked an arrow on the bow, Pulling it back, aiming for a knot in the wood over Elizabeth's head.

"Watch out, or you'll have a bald spot soon!" She cried. Elizabeth merely smirked and folded her arms. Cheyenne let the arrow fly. It hit the knot dead center.

"You see?" Said Elizabeth, pulling the arrow out and handing it back to the dumbstruck Cheyenne.

"So I'm gonna hold on to this." smiled Cheyenne.

JJJJEEEEMMMM

"Why does Jack fear the open sea?" Will asked. They were in a longboat: Him, Emily, Janice, Gibbs, and Marty.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the biddin' of Davy Jones." Began Gibbs. "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness... The Kraken!"

"AAAH!!! Wait you mean the ride at Seaworld?" Janice asked

"Where?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow

"Nowhere. Go on." Emily said

"They say the stench of its breath is like - ooh! Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." Gibbs continued.

"Ew!" Janice said, wrinkling her nose and sticking out her tongue in discust.

_"I _beleive such things!_."_ Emily shuddered.

"And suddenly I don't feel like hanging with Jack!" Janice added.

"And the key will spare him that?" asked Will, ignoring Janice and Emily, secretly, he was probably questioning their sanity. ((**_Furfaidz&Ekari: everyone seems to do that.))_**

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to visit... _her_."

Megan stood more erect, straighting her back once Gibbs mentioned... _her_.

"Her?" said Janice,Emily and Will unison.

Gibbs nodded, not leaving Will's eye contact, " Aye."

"Megan, who is she?" Emily asked

"Not telling!" Megan chirped

" I think we'll be needing those skittles again." Janice suggested.

Soon they came upon a wooden hut, It looked like the house of the Voodoo-guy from _Scooby Doo_, minus the dead chicken.

"Nothing to worry about, mates!" said Jack cheerfully as Will, Emily, and Janice joined him on the dock.

"Isn't that what he always says right before we do something potentially life-threatening?" Emily whispered to Gibbs, who confirmed with a nod.

"Tia Dalma and I go way back!" Jack continued as if no one had. "Nigh inseperable we are, were, have been, before."

"Uh-oh." said Janice, rolling her eyes. "This can't end well, can it?"

"Mind the boat." said Jack to Megan.

"Mind the boat" Megan to Emily.

"Mind the boat." Emily to Janice.

"Mind the boat." Janice to Gibbs.

"Mind the boat." went rippling through the crew until only Cotton was left. Poor Cotton.

* * *

Ekari: Sorry I took a while to update! and sorry it kind of cut of, but Furfaidz wants to write ch.15! 

ok, now there's a little purple button down there, yes, next to a drop down...ooooh, you know it? well click it and review please: )


	15. Tia Dalma's Crib

**

* * *

_Furfaidz_: mmmkay...I'm writing this chap! Here I go! -oh, and Thunder Bender Princess is helping me a bit with it (thank you!)

* * *

**

The motley pirate crew stood crowded on the rickety porch, waiting for Jack to tell them it was safe to enter. Pintel and Ragetti stood as close to the dock as possible, in case the need to "salvage" their immortal souls should arise.

Jack opened the door to the shack, followed closely by Emily, Will, a humming Megan, and Gibbs. When they entered, the first thing Janice noticed was a huge snake, but it went away quickly. At the small table sat a woman. She had dark skin and wore a dress that gave the impression of once being beautiful, but it was now tattered. When they entered, she looked up from her crab claws and smiled when she saw Jack.

"Jack Sparrow." She drawled with a smile playing across her face.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack cried, opening his arms, as if saying "ta da!"

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day."

She got up from her table, sauntering over, then made a beeline for Will.

"Ah, you. You have a touch of..._destiny _about you, William Turner." She said, caressing Will's cheek.

"Yo-you know me?" Will asked.

"You want to know me." She smiled seductively.

Jack went in front of Will.

"There will be no knowing here! We've come for help and we're not leaving without it!" as he led her away to her table, "I thought _I_ knew you."

"Not so well As I hoped. Come." Tia said.

"Come." Jack mimicked.

"Come." Janice repeated but was soon distracted by a shiny object.

"Don't worry. She doesn't bite." Megan reassured those who could see her.

Tia Dalma never left Will's gaze. " What service," she smiled as she approached Will and carressed his chin once again, " May I do you? Hmmm?" Her lips were close to Will's, " You know I demand payment..."

" _He _brought payment!" Emily pointed at Jack as she attempted to hall Tia Dalma away.

Jack whistled and a crewmember [_little pirate man_! laid the cage with Jack the Monkey in it onto Tia Dalma's table.

" Look!" Jack anounced gayly as he cocked his pistol and shot Jack the Monkey. " An undead monkey! Top that!"

Tia Dalma lifted the cage door and with much anticipation, the monkey sprinted out and up the stairs in the back of the cabin.

" No!" Gibbs complained, " You have no idea how long it took to catch that."

Tia Dalma sighs, " The payment if fair."

Jack pulls out the limp map of the key, " We're looking for this, and what it goes to."

Tia Dalma's forhead wrinkled, " The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis?"

" It can lead him to rum." Megan whispered, thankfully unnoticed.

" Maybe." Jack continued his conversation with Tia Dalma, " Why?"

Tia Dalma smiled from ear to ear, "Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or.. do you.. but are oath to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest that you seek, don't it?"

" It do." Janice mimicked.

" What _is_ inside?" Gibbs asked curiously.

Megan sneezed out, " His heart!"

Pintel's eyes lit up, " Gold! Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?!"

Megan sneezed, " His heart!"

Ragetti, who noticed a jar of eyeballs hanging next to his head added, " Nothing bad, I hope."

Megan once again sneezed out, " His heart!"

Will and Jack looked over to Megan, both complexed. Megan shrugged.

" It's allergy season." She said innocently.

Jack whispered over to her, " It's the middle of the summer, mate."

" Uh... I'm from Australia." she lied.

Tia Dalma turned to the crew. " You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men."

" What vexes all men?" Will and Emily said in unison. Will said it as if he was concerened, Emily said it as if it would come in handy later.

Tia Dalma stared long into Will's eyes, " What indeed."

Gibbs, " The sea?"

Pintel, " Sums!"

Ragetti, " Dichotomy of good and evil?"

Emily turned to Ragetti, " What??"

Jack sigh impationtly, " A _woman_."

Tia Dalma nodded over to Jack, " A Wo-_man_. He fell in love."

Gibbs shook his head, " No-no-no-no, I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with."

Tia Dalma rolled her eyes, " Same story, different versions." Her voice became more slow and serious. " And All Are Ture. See, it was a woman, as changing, and harsh, and untaimable as de sea. Him never stopped loving her. But de pain dat caused 'im was too much to live wid. But Not Enough To Cause Him To Die."

" What exactly did he put in the chest?" asked Will.

Tia Dalma smiled up at him and placed her right hand over her bosom. " Him heart."

" I _told_ you!" Megan protested.

" More like you sneezed it." Jack corrected.

" Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked, stealing Tia Dalma's attention from Jack.

Pintel lashed out his hands at Ragetti's idiocity, " You couldn't li'erally put a heart in a chest!" He turned his head to Tia Dalma, " Could he?"

Tia Dalma strolled around her log hut, " It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... him carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hid de chest from de world. De keys he keep wid him at all times."

Will, in complete rage and furor, rose up from his seat and glared at Jack with hidden anger fuming from his eyes. " You _knew _this!"

Jack, as innocently as Megan tried to pull off earlier, replied, " I did not."

Megan, who was whistling by, sang out, " Li-er, li-er, pants on fire, hanging by a telephone wire!"

" I didn't know where the key was." Jack continued, stealing glances of annoyence over to Megan, " But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, go back to Port Royal, and save your bonnie lass, hey!" Jack pushed Megan toward Tia Dalma in such a way that it was easy to miss. Megan grabbed her balance as quick as possible but not without noticing the hand that pushed her.

Megan saw a napkin wrapped around Jack's right hand. " What happened to his hand?" Megan asked herself, then Tia Dalma's head shot up.

Tia Dalma stared at Jack's hand and lifted hers a bit, palm up. " Let me see your hand," she said sternly to Jack. Jack huffed angerly at Megan and reluctantly tossed his paw over Tia Dalma's. Tia Dalma unwrapped the bandage to reveal the black spot.

Gibbs gasped, " The black spot!" He quickly wiped his hands on his chest and spinned around once to the left then spit on the floor.

" Ewe." Emily grimanced.

Ragetti and Pintal both said in unison, " The black spot!"

And mimicked Gibb's moves down to the spitting.

" You guys are disgusting." Emily said.

Jack Sparrow, feeling a little hurt, withdrew his hand, " My eyesights' as good as ever, just so you know."

Tia Dalma remembered something and pushed the curtains into the back room, rummaging around. While she was in there, Megan caught sight of boots, belonging to a pirate, of course... but who? Megan had a hard time remembering.

" I am just..." Tia Dalma mumbled, " My little... Where are you?..." everything else was inaudible.

" Someone's a little coocoo." Whispered Emily to Will, who nodded.

" Hey!" Janice said, thinking the remark was directed to her.

" Not you." Emily said. " Well..."

Megan cut in, " She's coming back."

" Do women always bicker like this?" Will asked.

Jack rocked back and forth, " Not when their drunk."

Will whispered, " Only you would know..."

Tia Dalma walked back out with a jar of dirt.

" Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where your safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wit you..."

She handed him the jar of dirt. Janice saigh, " Awe man, I want one!"

" I only have dis wit me." Tia Dalma said, motioning at the jar of dirt in her hands.

Emily smiled at her, " It's okay, one's good enough."

Jack took the jar with little respect. " Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

" Yes?" Tia Dalma said.

Jack examined the jar with little curtisy. " Is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

Tia Dalma shrugged, " If you don't want it, give it back."

" I'll have it!" Janice said.

Jack Sparrow clutched the jar closer to him, " No!"

" Dang." Janice whispered in defeat.

Tia Dalma didn't leave Jack's face, " Den it helps." She went to sit down at her table, leaving the curtained room unprotected.

Megan looked back over to the spare room behind the curtain and noticed that the boots were missing, that meant _he_ was awake and she didn't want the suprise to this mysterious man be spoiled just yet.

Megan smiled and pointed at the door, " Let's go. It's getting late."

Will nodded at Megan and turned to Tia Dalma, " It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Before they could leave, Tia Dalma cupped the crab shells and closed her eyes.

" A touch," she said, " of destiny!"

The crab shells hit the table like a magnet at its mark.

* * *

**_Furfaidz_: Yeah, i'm a genius : thanks for the help, Thunder! Or else I would of never known how to write it out. Alright guys, now here comes the hard part... move your mouse pointer towards the dropout at the bottom left hand corner, thats it..good reveiwer... now go through it till you hit the comment box, you're doing well, mind slave, and now... gasp review!**

**Muhahahahaha!!**


	16. Meet Davy part uno!

* * *

**Thunder: And Thus, control is now miiine!!!**

**Furfiadz: Alright, I taped Ekari to the chair then nailed the chair to the floor, then locked all the doors and windows of the room she's in, can I puleez help you write this chapter??**

**Thunder: Er... Oh! Do you hear that? It's the ice cream truck!**

**Furfiadz: Oh goodie!**

**Furfaidz runs outside**

**Thunder locks the door**

**Thunder: Where was I? Oh yeah- the control is mine! Muhahahaha!!**

* * *

Chapter 16

A storm was kicked up and kept up its kicking as the Pearl stopped. Will, Emily, Janice, Megan, Jack, and Gibbs went to the edge to see where they arrived. Sadly, it wasn't what they expected to find: A large ship that looked like it was crushed in two, but the pieces still held together. 

"_That's_ the Flying Dutchman?" Will, Emily, and Janice all asked in unison.

"That was kinda cool." Megan said smiling, only to receive glares from those who spoke. Jack looked forward, his marked hand rubbing his beard. Then he looked at the mark and put his hand down.

"It doesn't look like much." Will said, looking at the ship again.

"What happened to it?" Janice asked Emily

"Megan?" Emily asked. Jack ignored the girls and spoke directly to Will.

"Neither does Megan." Jack said

"Hey!" Megan said

"It was a compliment. Do not underestimate her." he continued

"Wait, don't underestimate Megan or the ship?" Janice asked

"The ship." Jack said

"But what about me?" Megan asked

"You're not to be underestimated too, but now the ship is more important than you right now." Jack said.

"Oh, that hurts." Megan said, pulling off the sad face.

"I'm sorry luv, but it is true." Jack said

"He has a point." Janice said

"Shut up Janice." Megan said. There was a moment where all they heard was the falling of the rain on the wood deck. Jack then elbowed Gibbs.

"Must've run afoul of the reef." the old pirate said

"So what's your plan?" Jack asked Will and Emily.

"We row over, and search the ship, until we find your bloody key." Will said

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked

"We cut down anyone in our paths." Emily added

"I like it. Simple and easy to remember." Jack said as Will walked by. Emily, Janice, and Megan kept to the rail looking out at the ship.

"I'm not sure if I should be going. Hey Janice?" Emily started

"Yeah?" Janice asked

"I don't want to go. You go!" Emily said, pushing Janice forward to the boat Will was going to go on with her good hand.

"No way am I going! You go!" Janice said

"I'm not going, you go!" Emily said

"You go!"

"You go!"

"Knock it off you two!" Megan said

"Meg's right. There's a better way to figure out who's going with Will." Emily said

"I know!" Janice said. The two faced each other, hands in fists.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors... Shoot!" The said at the same time.

"Oh yeah!" Janice said, pumping her fist in the air. "I rule!"

"No fair." Emily grumbled

"Good luck Emi!" Megan said with a smile.

"Why are your teeth glowing?" Emily asked. Janice looked at Megan's smiling mouth and saw that her braces were in fact glowing.

"I got glow in the dark bands for my braces! Pretty cool huh?" Megan said, showing off.

"Right." Janice said. "Like glowey mouth said, good luck!"

"Thanks." Emily said, before walking away.

"Oh, and Emily, don't go for the crewmen's guts. Trust me. Not fun." Megan said. Then she spun around and walked into the mast behind her.

EEEEJJJJMMMM

"Your chariot awaits you lady and sire!" Ragetti cackled, handing Will a lantern in the boat. Will helped Emily in and was ready to row away.

"Oi!" Jack called, suddenly appearing at the railing. "If you do happen to get captured, just say 'Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt'." Jack said. "Might save your life."

"Bon voyage!" Said a still cackling Ragetti as Will started rowing away.

"Stop laughing! It's weird when you laugh!" Janice yelled at Ragetti. From her position, Megan was smiling that somebody yelled at him about the laughing.

"Douse the lamps." Jack said to Gibbs. The whole crew joined in quickly, running around the ship blowing out candles in all lanterns on board.

EEEE

"Will…" Emily said, looking back at the ship.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, still rowing to he ship.

"The Pearl… kinda, sorta, vanished." Emily said. Will paused to glance back to see only darkness where he last saw the Pearl.

"The Pearl is as black as night, and when darkened, can hide in it." Will said, rowing.

"Oh!" Emily said. They reached the ship, and warily stepped on board, lantern in hand. There were bodies in grotesque positions strewn across the deck, or at least what was left of it.

"…bring up the…" came a voice. Emily and Will walked to a man who was pulling on ropes, as if his life depended on it, his hands covered in blood.

"Sailor." Will said, trying to get his attention.

"The stench… ship capsized." The man continued

"Hey weirdo! Emily said, trying to get his attention like Will.

"Bring us around…" he said

"There's no use sailor, you've run aground." Will said, more calm.

"No." the sailor said, turning to the two, a terrified look in his eyes. "Beneath us! Foul breath!"

"What?" Emily asked. There was a splash behind them. They spun around to see a man face first in the water climbing on board.

"Hey!" Will said, rushing over to him, stopping momentarily to put the lantern on a hook.

"Hey!" he repeated. They reached the man and turned him over.

"AAHH!!! Oh my god, that is way to freaky!! EEEW!!" Emily yelled, jumping up and shaking all over. Will, who jumped up as well, couldn't take his eyes off the man's face, or what was on it. It was as though something suctioned it clean off! There was a large sploosh and Will and Emily went over to the rail so see what was like a sea beast coming up from the water. Upon closer inspection, they realize it was a ship with a bowsprit looking like a monster.

"Will, I think _that's_ the Dutchman." Emily said, fear clearly in her voice. She looked behind to see figures coming out of the ship around them. They looked like men covered in bunches of sea junk.

"That has to be the grossest." Emily said. Will turned to see one of the fishy men with chain balls coming up to them.

"Down on your marrow bones and pray." He said

"No thanks!" Emily said, running past him as he swung the chain at them. She grabbed her sword with her left hand, knowing full well she was a righty, and began fighting the other fish men around her. Surprisingly, she was doing quite well. Will started fighting back to back with her.

"You taught me to fight like this?" she asked

"Being a black smith does have its advantages." Will said before dipping his sword in a barrel and slamming it into the lantern, setting his sword on fire.

"The force is strong with him!" Emily said. "So look out now!"

"Get back!" Will said, waving his sword menacingly. All the creatures kept there distance, then one ran forward and Will sliced him in the gut, causing fish to spill out on deck. And with that, Emily realized why Megan told her not to go for their guts.

"I take that back. That smell is the grossest." Emily said, gagging. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She was smacked upside the head and fell to the deck. Then, for her, there was only darkness.

EEEE

"Emily." Will whispered, trying to wake her up.

"No soup please." he heard her mumble

"Emily!" he whispered more harshly. Her head shot up, but then lowered.

"I feel like I got hit with a bat." she said. "No wait, it was a spooky fish man I think." She looked to her right and left to see she was in a line of some sorts. All who were hiding on the ship were all on their knees in the line.

"What's going on?" she asked. Will didn't answer.

_Clunk_

"What was that?" she whispered, craning to see where the noise came from.

_Clunk Clunk Clunk_

The sound grew louder.

The two craned their necks to see what was causing the clunkings, and were surprised at what they saw.

"Five men still alive. The rest has moved on." said a hammer headed shark man the clunker went up to. The clunker began walking down the line. looking over the men, stopping in front of the jittery one. He slowly closed the crab claw he had for a left hand and knelt down in front of the man. He started shaking more than ever, for he knew he was looking into the tentacled face of Davy Jones himself. Davy Jones pulled out a pipe and lit a fuse, taking a small drag before speaking with a Scottish accent.

"Do you fear death?" he asked, blowing out his light. "Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape."

"Don't listen to him!" said somebody down the line. Davy locked eyes with the man, before the man looked down at his necklace with a crucifix on it. Davy snorted before coming up to the man and grabbing him around the neck with his crab claw, making their faces meet.

"Do you _not_ fear death?" Davy asked with an innocent face.

"I'll take my chances sir." he said. Davy put the man down and looked at his crew.

"To the depths." he said. One of his men came up behind and cut the man's throat. Will and Emily looked away as that happened and slowly looked forward when the man's body was thrown into the sea.

"Cruel blighter!" a man said. Davy stopped in front of that man.

"Life is cruel." Davy said. "Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice. Join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

"I... I will serve." the shaky man said

"There then." Davy said with a wicked smile. his crew laughed, knowing what the man just got himself into. Davy then stopped in front of Emily and Will.

"Squidward?" Emily said, sitting firm under Davy's icy blue glare.

"You two are neither dead nor dying. Especially you lass. What is your purpose here?" Davy said, kneeling down in front of Emily.

"Okay, first: personal space. Learn it, know it, love it, because right now, with me, you're invading it. Second, breath mint, or get a tic tac or something cause with your tentacles there is some stinky stank!" Emily said. Davy gripped her around the throat with his crab claw.

"You may not be dead, but that can be easily corrected." Davy said, squeezing.

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt." Will quickly said. Davy looked at Will then Emily.

"Yeah you heard him so you better put me down or-" Emily was cut off when Davy squeezed tighter, causing her to squeak one time before Davy looked at Will.

"What is your purpose here?" he asked

"Jack Sparrow," Will said, "sent us to settle his debt." Davy looked incredulous before letting Emily go and breaking into a smile.

"That hurt." Emily mumbled, holding her throat.

"Did he now?" Davy asked Will. "I'm sorely attempted to accept that offer."

* * *

**Thunder: I feel ashamed of myself!!! This should be longer, but I didn't want to make it _too _long! So consider next chapter to be Chapter 16 1/2._  
_**


	17. Meet Davy part dos!

**Thunder: Alrighty then! Here is Chapter 16 and a half. Enjoy! Oh, and I hope everybody had a good Christmas and New Year!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16 1/2 

"Can I see? Puh leeeze!?!?!?!?" Janice asked. Jack had his hand on her head, pushing her away as he looked through the spyglass. Davy stood to his full height back on the ship. He turned and seemed to be looking right at Jack. When Jack lowered the spyglass, Davy was right in front of him!

The crew backed away from the cursed sea captain. Then they backed right into the claws and hands of Davy's crew.

"Oh." Jack said

"Yeah, didn't see this coming." Janice said. "Who's the squid face?" She leaned towards the mast where Megan was hidden.

"Uh, That would be Davy Jones, as in Davy Jones' locker, which would be where you would be sent to if you called him a squid face again." Megan whispered

"Ah." Janice said

"You have a debt to pay." Davy said to Jack. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." He began walking towards Jack as Jack walked away from him.

"Technically, I've been captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."Jack said, trying to defend himself. Trying, and failing.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself, all these years, as **Captain** Jack Sparrow?" Davy asked, walking around Jack. His crew laughed at the end, knowing full well their captain was right.

"You and your title _Captain_ Jack." Janice said

"Please be quiet luv." Jack said to her before turning back to Davy.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship, and a girl who can be considered a bonus. They're already over there." Jack said

"Wait your giving him Will and Emily? That is low Jack! That is low even for you!" Janice said

"One soul is not equal to another." Davy said

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound and principal, now we're just haggling over price." Jack said with a smirk

"Price?" Davy asked, making a popping sound with his lips.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked, leaning forward slightly. Davy looked at him, then around at the Pearl before looking at him again.

"This is getting boring." Megan mumbled

"One hundred souls. Three days." Davy said

"You're a diamond mate." Jack said starting to walk away. "Send me back the boy and girl, and I'll get started right off." He was stopped by the hammerhead man.

"I keep the boy and girl. A good faith payment. That leaves you ninety eight more to go." Davy said, laughing with his crew. Jack stood, unsure of what to do next, then turned and began walking back to Davy.

"You better not be letting him keep Emily and Will!" Janice said threateningly.

"Have you not met Will Turner and Emily Boyle?" Jack said to Davy. "They're noble, heroic, terrific sopranos. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half."

"Was that a crack about Emi's height?" Janice asked

"And did I happen to mention…" Jack continued, ignoring Janice, "Turner's in love." This seemed to catch Davy's attention. "With a girl." Jack began walking around Davy. "Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him wouldn't be half as cruel as letting them join in holy matrimony." Jack stopped and positioned his head almost on Davy's shoulder. "Eh?" Davy turned his head to Jack, before looking forward again.

"I keep the boy and girl, ninety eight souls." He said

"Dang." Janice pouted

"But I wonder Sparrow. Can ye live with this? Can ye condemn an innocent man and girl, two _friends_, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Davy asked

"… Yep! I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood? I mean… uh… ink?" Jack said holding out his hands. Davy grabbed Jack's left hand with his slimy right and looked Jack in the eye.

"Three days." He said. He pulled his hand away and began stalking away from Jack, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard something that was most unexpected: singing.

_Rain is pourin' down like the heavens are hurtin'._

_Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when._

_How do you go on, never knowin' for certain,_

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

_Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder._

_Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen._

_How do you go on, when you can't help but wonder,_

_Will the sun ever shine again?_

_What if the rain keeps fallin'?_

_What if the sky stays gray?_

_What if the wind keeps squallin',_

_And never go away?_

_Maybe the soon the storm will be tired of blowin'._

_Maybe soon it all will be over, amen._

_How do you go on, if there's no way of knowin',_

_Will the sun ever shine?_

_Wish I could say._

_  
Send me a sign-_

_One little ray._

_Lord, if you're list'nin',_

_how long until then?_

_  
Will the sun ever shine again?_

"Who be that who sang that song?" Davy asked turning to Jack.

"Ah crud!" Megan whispered, realizing what she did out of habit.

"Uh..." Jack said. "Me...?" He pointed to himself as Davy gave him an incredulous look.

"You." he said, disbelieving. Jack's finger then slowly moved till it was pointing at the mast, at Megan.

"Traitor!" Megan yelled, poking her head out from within the mast.

"Pirate." Jack corrected. In one swift motion Davy appeared next to Megan and glared down at her.

"He's right next to me isn't he?" Megan asked, still looking ahead. Jack slowly nodded his head, as Davy's crab claw pulled the rest of Megan out of the mast, sending her sprawling on the deck. She turned over on her back looking up at the towering form of Davy Jones.

"Who be you, lass?" he asked

"You... You can see me?" she said, stunned by this new fact.

"Aye." Davy said. Panicking, Megan did the only thing she could think of: She snapped her fingers and vanished.

"That be interesting." Davy said. He directed his thought towards Jack. "Remember, Sparrow. Three days." And with that, Davy and his crew vanished. Jack looked at his hand, watching the black spot slowly fade away.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs." he said, Gibbs coming to his side.

"Captain." he said

"I feel sullied and unusual." Jack explained.

"And how do you propose we collect these 98 souls?" Gibbs asked.

"Heh, make it 99 again." Said Janice. "I doubt Davy will last one week with Emily. She'll tease him mercilessly."

"Fortunately," Jack went on, pretending he hadn't heard Janice, "it was mums the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah, Tortuga?" Gibbs volunteered.

"Tortuga!" Jack confirmed, subtly wiping his gooey hands on Gibbs' shirt. Janice glared at the back of Jack's head, and let me tell you, if looks could kill, poor old Jack would be six feet under right about now, so to speak.

"Janice, luv, I sense by your look that you are… angry, no, furious, at someone."

"Uh, duh!" Janice glared, rolling her eyes. "Maybe it's because a certain good for nothing, slimy, rum-soaked, pirate Captain, ummm… lets call him 'Mack', traded my best friend to DAVY FRIKKIN JONES because he's too scared to pay debts!"

"Y'know, this Mack fellow sounds a lot like… oh." Jack trailed off when Janice glared at him with an expression that said 'uh, duh'.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways." Said Janice, grinning. "I've already got a plan to rescue them."

"And that would be…" Jack said, all ears.

"Marty!" Janice yelled. The midget pirate came right in front of Janice.

"Yeah Janice?" he asked

"Get some steal underwear. We'll be in need of a cannon, a tub of butter, two flamingos, five fish hooks, and a really big spoon! COME ON SPARKY!" She said.

"NO!" Marty said, not wanting anything to do with Janice, knowing after listening to the listed materials that Marty would end up a cannon ball and if their target is not acuratelly met that poor ole' Marty would be annailated.

"I'll get you a helmet!" Janice said. "It'll be made out of solid wood from a random bucket. Like this one!"

**Meanwhile... on The Dutchman...**

Will and Emily were sitting down somewhere on deck, facing each other.

"You know what?" Emily said, "I'm betting Janice is probably coming up with a crazy idea to rescue us, and that the idea involves a really big spoon."

* * *

**Thunder: Janice, you're insane. The song is from the movie "Home on the Range". I like it., that's why I sang it. Please review!**

**Furfaidz: You bet I'm insane! Remember the Jack Sparrow quote?**

**"you're mad!"**

**"if i wasn't this'd probably never work."**

**What lovely, beautiful, elegant lady taught him that line?... Hmm.. It starts with a "furfaidz"..**

**Thunder: Get a pin Ekari, we need to deflate an ego. Please review!**


	18. The Pirates Converge

**Thunder: And so, we reach chapter 17. Consider this a breather to all the comedy in the last stories.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17 

CCCCC

Cheyenne and Elizabeth were on the Edinburgh Trader, acting like the men they were supposed to be.

"What're we going to do Liz?" Cheyenne asked. "How're we gonna find a way to Will and Jack?"

"By asking nicely." Megan said, popping right next to Elizabeth. She jumped back but regained her composure when she realized it was just Megan.

"I need to get used to that." she said, a little laugh at the end.

"Yeah." Megan said. "Look. I don't have a lot of time before the scene changes on the Pearl, but I have a way to help you find Jack."

"How?" Elizabeth asked

"The first mate, another guy, and the captain are getting mad about where to make port without having to pay. But the company is reaching out and reaching wide. There are hardly any free ports left."

"Then where would the ship make port without paying?" Cheyenne asked. Megan grew a little smirk as she walked through Cheyenne to pick up one of the dresses the crew was arguing about before they set sail. Megan was able to tell it was Cheyenne's by the length.

"That's why you have to help make the decision." Megan said, looking like she was examining the dress.

"Wait what?" Cheyenne asked, a confused look slapped on her face.

"You're not making any sense." Elizabeth said

"The only free port is a pirate port. Tortuga. But the captain is an honest man and doesn't want to go there." Megan gently lifted the dress and held it against her body. "Unfortunately, that is where Jack is going and if they decide not to make port there, you're both out of luck." She held the upper part of the dress to her chest with her chin, and held out the arms, and moved them all around to make it look like it was dancing.

"Then how do we make them go to Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked. Megan stopped playing with Cheyenne's dress and picked up Elizabeth's dress and threw them both at Cheyenne, who was surprised at the toss, but caught them.

"You have a ship full of superstitious sailors. Use your imagination." Megan said with a smirk, holding her arms out. "But if I may say, a couple things _most _people are superstitious about would be signs, and ghosts. Ta." Megan snapped her fingers and vanished. Cheyenne and Elizabeth put deep thought into what Megan meant. Cheyenne looked up at Elizabeth and smile growing on her face.

"I think I've got it." she said. Elizabeth looked down at her friend, a smile on her face as well.

"Me too." she said. "We need ropes, brooms, a lantern, and rum."

"I'm on it!" Cheyenne gave Elizabeth the dresses as she went to get the specified items.

HHHHH

Norrington was thrown out of the back door of the bar, and landed in the mud as usual. And as usual, he was soon followed by Heather. Growling in the mud, she stood up angrily and stomped up to the back door.

"Do you know who you just kicked out? That was James Norrington! Former Commodore of the British navy!!" She yelled

"Yeah, especially the former part!" somebody yelled back, which was then accompanied by laughter from half the bar. Heather seethed and stomped back to Norrington and gently sat down next to him, rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

"If only they knew what you went through." she whispered

"My my my." a voice said. "What has happened to you?" Heather jumped to her feet, fists raised and was surprised the see Megan behind her.

"Megan!" she said. The two friends shared a brief hug. It was brief because Megan didn't want to get all muddy.

"Look at you! You're a mess." Megan said, looking at Heather up and down.

"So? You're wearing regular clothes. Wait, why are you wearing regular clothes?" Heather asked

Megan remembered that Heather hasn't even seen her yet and doesn't know about her unique powers.

"It doesn't matter. What matters..." Megan was interrupted by a moan from Norrington, and lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "what matters is that you and Norrington over there get to the faithful Bride."

"That's half way across Tortuga!"

"I know! But listen. Jack's going to be there and if you want off this island, you're going to have to get there and sign up to join the crew." Norrington slowly stood up and holding his head turned to see Heather.

"You sure about this?" Heather whispered to Megan.

"Who saw Dead Man's Chest?"

"... You did." mumbled Heather.

"Heather?" Norrington asked. Megan looked over to see Norrington looking at them. If he could see her, he'd be looking Megan dead in the eyes.

"Gotta go. Remember. Faithful Bride, way off Tortuga." Megan quickly said before snapping her fingers and vanishing.

"How'd she do that?" Heather wondered out loud.

"How did who do what?" Norrington asked. Heather turned to see Norrington right behind her.

"It's nothing James, but listen we have to go to the Faithful Bride." Heather said

"Why?"

"Because Jack Sparrow is going to be there." Norrington sobered at the very name.

"Very well then. To the Faithful Bride." Norrington said, swaggering away. He almost fell, until Heather caught up and held onto him, being his crutch.

"How do you know Sparrow will be there?"

"I uh ... I'm... mystical." Heather said, doing spirit fingers. Norrington, being slightly drunk at the moment, shrugged it off and moved forward with his Heather crutch.

CCCCC

"It's an outrage." The captain of the Edinburgh Trader said. "Port tariffs, berthing fees, _wharf _handling, and heaven help us, pilotage. Are we all to work for the East India Trading Company, then?" He threw the tickets that had all the said information on it. His two best men looked at him.

"I'm afraid sir," one of them said, "Tortuga is the only free port left in these waters."

"A pirate port is what you mean." the captain said. "Well, I'm sorry. An honest sailor is what I am. I make my living fair and I sleep well each night." The two men's eyes grew wide as they saw two things floating outside the window.

"S-Sir." the other man said, pointing at the window. All three went to it and saw the two dresses they found earlier. Then ran out of the room and onto the deck where the dresses seamed to hover. Te largest of the dresses pointed a ghostly finger at the captain.

"They want you to do something sir." the second man said. The captain stepped forward. Elizabeth and Cheyenne were doing their best to make their dresses seem like spirits. Elizabeth moved the left arm to make it pointing out at the sea.

"They're trying to give us a sign." the captain said, amazed. The dresses split in different directions, swooping onto the deck. One of them knocked over a lit lantern and the captain pointed in the opposite directions where the lantern landed.

"Over there! Look for a sign!" he said. Elizabeth and Cheyenne sighed.

"They're superstitious, but they're also idiots." Cheyenne said

"I know." Elizabeth said, grabbing a rope. "Come on, we have to show them the sign." Elizabeth slid down the rope with Cheyenne close behind.

"Look there it is! I see it!" the first man said

"That's seaweed." the second man said

"Well seaweed could be a sign."

"Looks like entrails."

"That would be a bad sign." the captain said.

"What's that over there?" Elizabeth said, with a masculine voice while casually sitting on the top of a barrel.

"Looks like an odd sign." Cheyenne said, leaning on a mop next to the barrel. The whole crew gathered around to see what they were seeing They found it. The sign. Their gaze seemed to remain forever on the blazing words that were laid on the deck.

'Tortuga'

* * *

**Thunder: Wow, this chapter really is actually serious... somewhat.  
**  



	19. Crazyness, once again

**Thunder: Well, since 17 was the serious one, back to the insanity!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18 

Tortuga. A place filled with all those described in 'A pirate's life for me'. And what are they doing now? What they do best. Creating mass mayhem. Jack, Janice, and Gibbs were currently in the Faithful Bride, recruiting sailors for fodder for the kraken, a band playing a fun song.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked in a business like manner to an old guy.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figured I should get out while I'm still young." he said

"You'll do. Sign your mark." Gibbs motioned to a paper that was sooned signed.

"You sure this is a good thing to do?" Janice asked Jack. They sat a good distance away from the table while Jack kept struggling and shaking the compass.

"Of course. I know what I want." he whispered the last part, opening the compass. Out of frustration he shook it some more.

"Okay." Janice said, looking at what she assumed was an incredibly drunk man who signed the roster.

"What'd I miss?" Megan asked, popping next to Janice.

"Nothing, so far two people have signed up." Janice said, before a dark guy signed the roster. "Make that three."

"Good. I didn't miss the good part." Megan said, patting Janice on the shoulder a couple times. Janice grabbed Megan's arm and stood up.

"Megan, Please." Janice said. "Please, tell me what's going to happen next." Megan and Janice locked eyes. Megan quickly glanced to see one more man sign, with a man and a young girl behind him. Seeing the outfit, she knew exactly who it was. Heather.

"Old friend," Megan said, "old foe." Janice let go of Megan's arm, not knowing what Megan was talking about, and looked back at Jack.

"How're we going?" he asked Gibbs

"Including those four?" Gibbs said. "That gives us... four." Jack closed the compass and once again shook it hard. Janice snatched it away and opened it, looking at it, then looking at Jack.

"Huh, Works for me." she said. She gave it back to Jack and sat next to him, just in time to see the man behind man number five come up to the table.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked

"My story?" the man said. "It's exactly the same as yours only one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas." Jack's interest was piqued when he heard that and looked at the man. Janice looked at him too, not noticing the girl that was standing close to the pole behind him.

"The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." The man reached for the glass of rum next to Gibbs, taking it, and chugging half of it down.

"Commodore?!" Gibbs asked

"Not not anymore. Weren't you listening?" Norrington almost yelled. Heather stayed behind and held his left arm.

"That's Norrington?" Janice asked

"Yep." Megan said, looking at her friend. "What, you thought he was sucking Darjeeling with Marie Antoinette and her little sister?" So far, Megan was surprised Janice didn't notice Heather.

"I could've had you all off Tripoli." Norrington said as Jack held Janice close when he pulled a banana branch off of a tree. "I would have, if not for the hurricane."

"Lord." Gibbs said. "You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So do I make your crew, or not?" He lowered his voice to a deadly whisper. "You haven't said where you're going." His tone became sickeningly sweet. "Somewhere nice!" Heather backed into the pole, afraid of what may happen next. It was then that Norrington yelled as he threw over the table, toppling Gibbs and stopping the everybody around him.

"Gibbs!" Janice whispered, looking back at him.

"Eyes forward luv, and match my steps." Jack said

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington yelled to the crowd, his arms out wide. Unfortunately, he didn't miss the people walking in unison behind the banana branch, and in one swift moment, cocked his pistol and aimed it at the two, just before they made it past a pole.

"Or should I just kill you now?" he asked. Janice peeked behind Jack and Jack lowered his branch and looked at the angry Commodore. He ducked to the other side of the pole, Norrington's pistol still trained on him. Janice noticed this and stepped back.

"I'm not with him." she said. Jack ducked back to the other side and put on a cheesy smile.

"You're hired!" he said, holding his arms out. Norrington smiled back, his finger still on the trigger.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." He was ready to fire it when a couple men moved his arm up.

"Easy sailor!" One said

"That's our captain you're threatnin'!" the other said

"Incoming!" Megan shouted, covering her ears.

"What?" Janice asked

"What?" Heather asked, hearing her friend's voice. A shot rang through the bar, which then ricoched off the chandelier above them and then it broke someone's rum bottle, causing it to shatter, and the man who was holding it to spin around and punch the guy next to him.

"Here we go." Megan said, looking to the band as the brawl started. "Hit it guys!" On cue the music started at a fast tempo, and so did the fight. Everyone was fighting somebody. Jack dumped his branch into a pot and looked to Gibbs.

"Time to go?" he asked over the crowd

"Aye!" Gibbs responded before following his captain. Jack watched two women wrestling on the floor and suddenly dartd his head in all directions.

"Where's Janice?" He asked. Then he spotted her fighting Norrington sword out and swinging. "Ah. Meet you by the Pearl luv!"

"See ya Jack!" Janice yelled. While Janice was fighting Norrington with three other guys, Heather was fighting every man that approached her. Surprisingly, she was using her fists more than her sword. She even managed to flip a guy who looked two times her weight over her shoulder. Megan on the other hand was dancing. She loved the music so much she was dancing to it. She then grabbed a guy and started dancing with him.

"Who...?!?" he asked

"This is a dream. I'm not real. Now shut up and dance!" Megan said, continuing to dance with the guy. Meanwhile, Jack was making his way out of the bar, trying on multiple hats all the way. Then, Elizabeth Swann and Cheyenne pushed their way into the battle.

"God! Looks like something from COPS!" Cheyenne said. Without asking what COPS was, Elizabeth pulled her sword out and, with Cheyenne right behind her, dived into the fight. Elizabeth was leaning back against the same pole Norrington was and was doing some serious fighting. Megan looked and saw Cheyenne fighting some random guy. Closing in with her back turned was Janice and Heather.

"Just wait for it." Megan said, still dancing.

"Wait for what?" the guy asked

"Nothing. keep dancing."

"I'm tired though. Can we stop?"

"Not until the scene is over you annoying pirate boy!" The boy shuddered and complied. The big bar battle continued on. The three continued backing into each other until their backs touched. They spun around, weapons on one another, but then they lowered it down a bit because they finally found each other! They've been split since the movie started!

"Heather?" Cheyenne said

"Cheyenne?" Janice asked

"Janice!" Heather said

"Heather!" Janice said

"Cheyenne!" Heather said

"Janice!" Cheyenne said. The music and the battle stopped, and the three friends embraced each other.

"Come on then, who wants some?!" Norrington shouted, a rum bottle in his hand. "Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one! Come on who's first!?" Elizabeth then reached over, snatched the rum out of his hand, and smacked Norrington over the head, knocking him out instantly.

"Ooh. That had to hurt!" Megan said standing in front of a pole.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself." Elizabeth shouted. The pirates around her suddenly burst into cheers. Megan too.

"Yeah! Free bird!" she shouted. Then Heather saw her.

"Megan!" she said, starting to run to her.

"Uh Heather you shouldn't run to-" Cheyenne started, only to be cut off by a clunk of head on wood.

"Ow." Heather said, holding her head. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"I tried to warn you, but Megan's kind of-" Cheyenne said, to be cut off by Janice.

"Megan's walk thru." Janice stated

"Yeah pretty much. Now if you don't mind, I'll be watching the throwing of the drunk." Megan said, her fingers ready to snap.

"What?" all three of them asked.

"The throwing of the drunk. It's the new Olympic sport starting with Norrington." Megan then snapped her fingers and appeared a few inches from where Norrington was going to land. She watched with amusement as the men tossed him into the muck.

"And the winners of the gold medal in the throwing of the drunk is the men of the Faithful Bride Tavern!" Megan said as the men went back in to celebrate throwing Norrington out. "And there was much rejoicing!" Then she saw Elizabeth. The woman walked down to lean over Norrington.

"James Norrington." she said. "What has the world done to you?"

"A lot if you didn't guess." Megan said. "You two get aqcuainted. I got a scene to get to."

* * *

**Thunder: Wah! Poor Norrington! Moving on. Read and Review folks! I know where you all live!!!! **

**Ekari: Really?**

**Thunder:... no. **

**Ekari: Oh well. Review any way! **

* * *


	20. Pain

**Thunder: Sorry guys. Gotta make this a serious chapter again.**

**Furfaidz: Wah! ((tear))  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

Megan reappeared silently in Davy Jones' room on the Flying Dutchman, just in time to have her ears blown out by the music. She held her cry of surprise when the loud organ music assaulted her ears and quickly put her hands over them. Before turning her back on him, she watched as he played the large instrument. She still couldn't believe a person like him could make music as haunting and beautiful as this. Yeah, he was creepy. Yeah, he was evil. But man... he had emotion in his song. He looked majestic as he poured his heart and soul-- er... his soul onto his instrument.

"Wow." Megan whispered before turning around and walking through the door. The sound was muffled a bit by the door, so she lifted her hands to look for her friend. Found her after two seconds.

"Emily!" She said, running through the rain to her friend. Emily was mad. It was clear as the nose on her face. Megan can already feel the 'Kill Jack Sparrow' vibes before Emily even noticed her. She glanced over, her teeth clenched as she pulled on a rope to lift a cannon.

"Uh... Hi Ems." Megan said

"Can't talk! Cause of Jack Stinkin' Sparrow!" Emily said, before going back to her heaving.

"Secure the mast tackle Mr. Turner!" The Bo'sun said. "Step to it!" Megan spared a glance up to where the Bo'sun was to spot the two Turners going for the same line.

"Look, whatever happens, don't get involved!" Megan said before snapping her fingers and appearing behind the Turners who just met.

"Step aside!" Will said

"Regain yourself!" Bootstrap said

"Hey!" Will said

"Let go, boy!" Bootstrap said. Then the lightning flashes and the two finally met face to face.

"Dun dun DUN!" Megan said

"No." Bootstrap said, letting go of the line, which caused mass hysterics and minor injuries, except for the fish man called Fred.

"Ow." Fred said from underneath the fallen cannon. The Bo'sun came up to the fallen pirates, cat-o-nine tails whip in hand.

"Haul that weevil to his feet." he said as two crewmen pulled Will up. Emily came up to Megan.

"What happened?" She asked. Megan quickly looked at Emily then back at Will, the Bo'sun, and Bootstrap, listening to the music that stopped playing.

"Five lashes to remind you to stay outta--" he said, raising his whip to be stopped by Bootstrap.

"No!" He said, pulling the whip away.

"Stay out of this!" Megan said. Emily ignored her friend and saw Will

"What is going on here?" She asked her friend.

"Ughh." Megan said, walking through the crowd to Bootstrap.

"Impeding me in my duties." the Bo'sun said, "You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all!" Bootstrap said

"Will you now?" Davy Jones asked, walking into the crowd. "And what would prompt such an act of charity?" Emily pushed through the crowd and was shocked to see the scene before her.

"What is going on here?!" Emily yelled. Everyone looked at her. Megan slumped her shoulders and walked over to her friend, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"What did I say? What should you have done?" Megan asked, looking at Emily with a blank expression.

"No way! I gotta go help Will!"" Emily said. She tried to run to Will, but Megan grabbed onto her friend, trying to stop her. She pulled Emily away, then turned around and pushed the red head away, but then Emily ran up and pulled Megan's hair. HARD.

"Let go Let go LET GO LET GO!!" Mega yelled. She tried reaching back and pushed her friend's face back, but her hand ventured to low, and Emily soon chomped down on it.

"AH!" Megan yelled, she soon used the other hand to pull on Emily's ponytail. They tried walking but soon fell to the deck, becoming a pile of fighting girls pulling on each others hair. During their fight, the whole crew was watching them. Davy, who was getting annoyed by the two girls antics. He slowly marched up to the impervious duo. Only when he let out a deep growl did they stop fighting to look up at the cursed captain.

"Um..." they said in unison

"My son." Bootstrap said, saving the girls and drawing everyone's attention back to the situation at hand. Davy walked away from the two to go back to the punishment for Will.

"He's my son." Bootstrap said, looking at Will.

"**WHA?!**" Emily asked, surprised by the sudden news. Megan pulled her hands back when Emily dropped her arms from Megan's hair. Emily looked over at Megan who only nodded her head.

"How did _that_,"Emily said, pointing at Bootstrap, "make **_that_**?!" She pointed at Will.

"Its was before Curse of the Black Pearl, kay?" Megan said. Davy let out a good long laugh that sent chills down Emily's spine.

"What fortuitous circumstance be this!" Davy said. "Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." He held his hand out to the Bo'sun, who gave his captain his whip. Davy then held the whip out to Bootstrap.

"... No." Bootstrap said, getting the idea. "No, I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag Mr. Turner! Your issue will feel its sting be it the Bo'sun's hand, or your own." Davy said

"What?" Emily asked

"Emily, go down below and stay there before Will and I come down." Megan said, trying to push her friend away.

"No." Bootstrap said.

"Bo'sun!" Davy said

"NO!" Bootstrap said, pulling the cat out of his captain's.

"What is that?" Emily asked. "What's he gonna do with it?" Bootstrap walked up towards Will. Will's shirt was pulled.

"Talk about sexy back! OOW!" Emily yelled

"Emily!" Megan said. Then all at once, Emily got what was happening. She ran forward before one crew member grabbed her and held her as she thrashed to be let go.

"No. No! You can't do this to him! He doesn't deserve this! He's Will Turner for crying out loud! He doesn't get whipped!" Emily yelled. Then came the snap of the cat on Will's back.

"NOO!" Emily yelled louder, tears starting to form. "You're his dad! You can't do this to him!" It came down a second time.

"Stop it Bootstrap! Just stop it!" A third time.

"Please!" A fourth time. Megan looked to Davy. His back was to her, but she already knew what was happening to his front. Th whip came down a final time. Davy turned to go back to his cabin. He walked past Megan and all time seemed to suddenly as he passed and the shared a stare. They looked each other dead in the eyes as he passed. When he was out of her sight, she let out a breath she didn't know she was hoding and watched as Will was thrown down the stairs, Emily and Bootstrap following.

"Will! Will, Are you okay?" Emily asked, holding his head.

"William." Bootstrap said

"I don't need your help!" Will yelled, walking away from the two.

"The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone, with every swing." Bootstrap said

"So I'm to uderstand what you did was an act of compassion?" Will asked

"Yes." Bootstrap said. The two Turners looked at each other.

"Please." Megan said. "Please make up, you two. You're father and son for crying out loud. I can't hold a grudge against my dad for forever, and neither can you Will."

"She's right." Bootstrap said

"Yeah, of course she is." Emily said, walking over to Megan. "Megs, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" She drapped an arm around her friend and walked her over to a corner. She then turned Megan around and Held her against the wall.

"You knew this would happen. You knew he'd get hurt like this!" Emily nearly yelled. "Why didn't you tell me? That was wrong on so many levels!!"

"I knew'd try to stop it." Megan said

"What difference does it make if Will gets whipped or not?! That was curle and unusual punishment!"

"For Will, Bootstrap, or for you to watch?"

"Uhh... What do you mean?"

"If Bootstrap hadn't whipped Will, he wouldn't have been filled with the guilt that would make him make up with his son. If Will wasn't whipped, he wouldn't have the frustration that only Bootstrap can take away and would cause the two to bond. So the only one I see who would have a problem with Will being whipped in the long run would be you."

"... Are you sure about this?"

"I saw the movie. I know what happens, when it happens, why it happens, and what the outcome is. Savvy? By the way, we should catch up with Will and his dad before they meet Wyvern." Megan then dashed off to search for the father and son.

"Who's Wyvern?" Emily asked before running to follow her fluffy-headed friend. The two caught up with Will and Bootstrap. Just in time.

"One hundred years before the mast. Losing your world, bit by bit." Bootstrap said. "Until you end up- end up like poor Wyvern here." They stopped to see a man who looked like he was made of coral and attached to the ship, holding a lantern.

"So that's Wyvern." Emily said

"Yeah pretty much." Megan said

"Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it." Bootstap said. "Not until your debt is paid."

"I'v sworn no oath." Will said

"Then you must get away." his father whispered to him.

"We will, but first we have something to do." Emily said

"What?"

"We have to find this. The key." Will said, pulling out the drawing. Wyvern's eys shot open and he pulled himself from the wall, his brain showing. Emily squeaked and ran behind Will.

"Kill it kill it kill it." she said over and over again.

"It's creepier in person." Megan said, slowly moving behind Will as well.

"The Dead Man's Chesst." Wyvern said

"What do you know of this?" Will asked

"Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart." Wyvern said. "No-no-no-no. Don't stab the heart. The Dutchman _needs_ a living heart, or there'll be no captain. And if there's _no_ captain, there's no one to have the key."

"So the captain has the key." Will asked as Wyvern started to retract into the wall. "Where is the key?"

"Hidden." Wyvern said

"Where is the chest?" Emily asked

"Hidden." Wyvern said, falling back into the wall, his eyes snapping shut.

"Well, he was a well of knowledge." Emily said. "Now we don't know where the key or the chest is."

"It was nice staying her with you three, but I gotta go. Bye!" Megan said, snapping her fingers and disappearing to the next scene.

"Who was that girl with the strange hair?" Bootstrap asked

"Just Megan." Emily said. "Just crazy old, weird haired, pirate loving Megan."

* * *

**Thunder: Dang Em's, why'd fight me? It wasn't nice! Especially pulling my hair.  
**

**Ekari: I'm sorry. Friends?  
**

**Thunder: Yeah. Friends. ((hug)) **

**Ekari: Alright folks, you see that button? Click it and review please! **


	21. Norrington Joins and the Compass Works

**Ekari: And here we are at another chapter.**

**Furfaidz: Why does it take so long for us to write chapters?**

**Ekari: I blame Thunder.**

**TBP: ...Gee, Thanks guys!**

**Ekari: On with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Megan was passed by almost the whole crew of the Black Pearl when she appeared on the dock.

Where's the fire? she thought. She saw Elizabeth Swann, followed by Norrington, and the group of chatting girls known as her friends go by.

"Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth said

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack said, not facing her. Megan reappeared in front of Jack, making him jump.

"Don't do that." He said in a stern type of voice, pointing at her.

"I'm here to find the man I love." Elizabeth continued. Jack suddenly had a shocked expression

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Jack said, signaling for Gibbs to get rid of her. Megan saw Norrington throw up.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." She said. Jack then turned to face her, recognizing her in an instant.

Jack grinned at her, arms open in welcome. Janice was happy though, because she was back with Cheyenne and Heather, finally somethings made sense in this weirdo world.

"Elizabeth!" he grinned. He handed Janice and Gibbs each a bottle of rum. "Hide the rum." he said to them quietly.

"Uh, no." said Janice, handing the other bottle to Gibbs as well, with that, Gibbs walked up the boarding plank.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Jack said

"For crying out loud." Megan sighed

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" She asked. Jack moved closer to her, as did the friends to see what he would say.

"Darling," he said, "I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me..."

"HA!" Megan said

"As if." Janice whispered. Jack glared at the two and looked back at Elizabeth.

"...Poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." he finished. Norrington threw up and groaned from his position. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth said, slightly curious. Norrington threw up and groaned from his position. Everybody turned to look at him.

"Oh, please." he said, disbelieving. "The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked the former Commodore.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington said

"You smell funny."

"Jack. All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said

"And I want a comfy bed." Heather said, stepping next to Elizabeth.

"I want my friends all together." Cheyenne said, standing on Elizabeth's other side.

"And I want Megan to sing." Janice said, standing next to Heather. Megan sighed and snapped her fingers to appear next to Cheyenne.

"Janice. I'm right here, and as for the singing... no." Megan said

"Dang. Then I want the heart of Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Okay. I want the show to move on, so may it please?!" Megan said. Jack took a few steps back, overpowered by the strength of the females.

"Women." he grumbled

"What was that?" Said all the girls, leaning forward in unison.

"Nothing!" He said, hold his hands up in defense, knowing Hell hath no fury than a women scorned. "It's you all want something. A bed, a song, a group, a Will, a..." He paused and looked at Elizabeth. "Are you certain? Is that what you _really_ want most?" He took a step directly towards Elizabeth, and only Elizabeth.

"'Course." She said, seemingly outraged that the pirate thought otherwise.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started leading her away from the groups of girls.

"And you have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth asked

"Well, there is a chest..." Jack started

"Oh, dear." Norrington said

"Quiet you." Megan said. "Wait why am I talking to him when he can't hear me?" Janice, Cheyenne, and Heather all shrugged at her question.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack continued

"What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones." Said Pintel as he and Ragetti walked by. He made a motion with his hand to make it look like he was pulling his heart out, mimicking a beating heart by rhythmically contracting his fingers.

"That's kinda gross." Heather said

"You have no idea." Megan said, leaning on her friend. Jack continued his chest spiel.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington said, standing next to the two. Heather came up to him and wrapped her arms around his arm and looked up at him.

"Please be good. For me." She said

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked, after a moment of thinking.

"With this." Jack said, pulling out his compass. "My Compass..." he opened it and closed it quickly, "is unique."

"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken." Norrington said

"It's not broken, joorfus." Janice said

"James." Heather said

"True enough. This Compass does not point north." Jack said, as Norrington slowly made his way to the edge of the dock to throw up once again.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked

"It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack said, a long with Megan who mimicked the pirate exactly when they both said the line. Jack gave Megan the look and she smiled sweetly before snapping her fingers to appear next to Janice, who then patted her friend on the fluffy head.

"Oh Jack! Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth said

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack said, slipping the compass in Elizabeth's hands.

"To save Will?" Elizabeth asked

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack said, trying to keep her on track. Jack quickly snapped the compass open and fled without another word. Elizabeth looked back at him with confusion then back at the compass. It was spinning this way and that. She started thinking the compass really was broken. Then it stopped and pointed in one direction. Cheyenne, Heather, Janice, Megan, and Jack rose up around the compass to see what it said

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack called, still holding his position along with the girls.

"Cap'n." Gibbs said, coming to attention.

"We have our heading." Jack said, smiling that smile of his.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!" Gibbs said, running up the gangplank with a hop in his step. The group that were huddled over the compass backed off as Jack came up to Elizabeth and held his arm out towards the Pearl.

"Miss Swann." He said. Elizabeth headed for the gangplank with Jack behind her.

"Joorfus?" Cheyenne asked Janice

"A combination of jerk and doofus." Janice said

"Ah." Cheyenne responded

"So how are you?" Megan asked Heather

"Um... Good, I guess, considering what I've been through." Heather said

"That's good." Megan said, snapping her fingers. Pintel walked up to Norrington and handed him a goat.

"Welcome to the crew, former Commodore!" he said, breaking into laughter.

* * *

**Furfaidz: I'm not sure if that was nice to Heather Megs.**

**TBP: Meh. She'll get over it after some time with Norrington I bet.**

**Ekari: Review please!**


	22. Betting, Debting, Forgetting, and a Face

**TBP: uh... Hello? ((echo))**

**TBP: Huh, I guess I'm alone with this chapter. Oh well! Cue Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Megan appeared in Beckett's office in Port Royal. Crossing her arms, she readied herself to hear his spiel.

"There's something to knowing the exact shape of the world and one's place in it, don't you agree?" he said, handling Norrington's old sword.

"Your place is in Davy Jones' Locker." Megan hissed, although he couldn't hear her.

"I assure you, these are not necessary." Governor Swann said, holding out his chained hands. Beckett pointed his sword at the Governor.

"I had you brought here because I thought you'd be interested in the whereabouts of your daughter." Beckett said. Megan stepped forward and pushed down on the blade of the sword, making the wielder of said weapon fall forward, but catch himself and stand as 'regal' as usual.

"You have news of her?" Governor Swann asked, sounding hopeful.

"Most recently seen on the island of Tortuga, then left, in the company of a known pirate, Jack Sparrow. And other fugitives from justice." Mercer said

"Of course. He was there." Megan said, remembering that scene in the movie where he was watching Elizabeth.

"Justice? Hardly." Swann said

"Hear that? He sides with the pirates." Megan said, smirking.

"Including," Beckett said, "the previous owner of this sword..." he slapped the sword back in its sheath. "I believe. Our ships are in pursuit, and justice will be dispensed by cannonade and cutlass, and all manner of remorseless pieces of metal. I personally find it distasteful to even contemplate the horror facing all those on board." Beckett put the sword back in its box.

"That's blackmail!" Megan yelled. "I think. No, it's threatening... In a way."

"What do you want from me?" Swann asked, giving in.

"Your authority as governor, your influence in London, and your loyalty to the East India Trading Company." Beckett said, walking up to the Governor.

"To _you_, you mean." Swann said

"Shall I remove these shackles?" Governor Swann looked at his shackles then back at Beckett. He held them up to Beckett.

"Do what you can for my daughter." he said

"If only you knew what you did." Megan said. The shackles were removed revealing the P burnt into Governor Swann's arm

"So you see, Mercer, every man has a price he will willingly accept. Even for what he hopes never to sell." Beckett said. Megan sighed and readied to go to the next scene, but then she looked at the Governor. She sighed and went over to him. She gently caressed his P. When he looked up at her with shock on his face, Megan was rady and shushed him.

"I'm something like a guardian angel, and I have some advice for you." Megan said. "Be wary of Beckett and what he does, and don't worry about Elizabeth. I'm watching over her." Megan snapped her fingers and vanished right before his eyes to go to the next scene.

EEEEE

"I wager... ten years." Maccus said, his hand on his cup of dice.

"I'll match ten years." Koleniko said, hands on his cup as well.

"Agreed." Came Clankers response. The three looked under there cups while Will and Emily watched them.

"What'd I miss?" Megan said, appearing behind Emily and surprising the redhead.

"Wondering how it's played?" Bootstrap said, coming up to the group.

"I understand." Will said, as the players continued their game. "It's a game of deception. Your bet includes all the dice, not just your own."

"So instead of poker they have pirate yahtzee or something?" Emily said

"Yeah pretty much." Megan said, listening to the organ music.

"What are they wagering?" Will asked his father.

"Well, the only thing we have: years of service." Bootstrap and Megan said Years of service at the same time, causing the two to look at each other before looking forward again.

"Pretty high risk. You can either win and be free, or lose and keep being trapped in this hell hole." Emily said

"So any crewman can be challenged?" Will asked

"Aye. Anyone." Boostrap responded

"Here it comes..." Megan said

"I challenge Davy Jones." Will said, stepping forward. The crewmen looked at him as the organ music stopped. Then came the rhythmic clunking of Jones's crab leg and the crew's low chuckles. When came Davy in front of the whole crew, staring only at the challenging Turner.

"I accept Mate-uh." Jones said. He sat down on a barrel as a table was brought out for him, the cup and dice placed on the table. He looked at Will.

"The stakes?" he asked

"My soul. An eternity of servitude." He said

"No!" Bootstrap and Emily said at the same time.

"Don't worry." Megan whispered to her friend.

"Against?" Jones asked, amused at what Will was betting.

"I want this." Will said, holding out the folded cloth before putting it on the table. Davy looked at it and saw the key to his chest on it. He threw it back on the table and stood up, outraged.

"How do you know of the key?" he asked, his voice sounding deadly.

"That's not part of the game, is it? You can still walk away." Will said, sitting down.

"He's getting slyer." Emily said. "He'd make Jack proud."

"Yeah, it's cool huh?" Megan asked

"Yeah!" Emily said, holding back her fit of giggles. Davy Jones sat back down and brought out a tentacle that had his key on a ring. He then tucked it back away.

"So that's where it is..." Emily said. The two picked up their cups, shook them around, then brought back down, the top on the table. But there was a third cup that came in.

"What's this?" Davy said, surprised at Bootstrap Bill.

"I'm in. Matching his wager." Bootstrap said

"No! Don't do this." Will said

"The die is cast." Bootstrap said to Will before looking back at Davy. "I bid three twos. It's your bid, Captain." Davy chuckled as he lifted his cup up slightly before lowering it again.

"Four fours." he said

"Four fives." Will said

"Six threes." Bootstrap said

"Seven fives-uh." Davy said. There was a moment of silence as the players looked at their dice.

"I still don't entirely get it." Emily said

"It's like poker for pirates. You got to bluff to win." Megan said

"Eight fives." Will said. Davy started to chuckle and the rest of the crew started to join in.

"Welcome to the crew, liar." he said

"No!" Emily almost yelled

"Twelve fives." Bootstrap said, making everyone look at him. "Twelve fives. Call me a liar. Or up the bid."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble?" Davy said, sounding outraged. He picked up Bill's cup to show his dice and saw none of them being fives. He threw it down and looked squarely at William senior.

"Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship!" he said, standing, turning his gaze to William junior. "Master Turner, feel free to go ashore... the very next time we make port!" He broke out into laughter and his crew joined him. Everyone left the area then. All except Megan, Emily and the Turners.

"Dang. Who stuck a stick up his a--" Emily started, to be interrupted by Megan.

"Emily!" she said

"I'm just saying." Emily said, holding up her hands in a defensive position.

"Fool. Why did you do that?" Will asked Bootstrap.

"I couldn't let you lose." Bootstrap said

"That's so sweet." Emily said

"It was never about winning, or losing." Will said

"The key." Bootstrap said, getting the idea. "You just wanted to know where it was."

"Yeah. We're clever like that." Emily said. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Riiight." She said. "Well I best be off, then."

"No wait! I just... I wanna know why Davy is always mad, or depressed and stuff." Emily said, grabbing her friends arm. Megan sighed and looked down at her.

"You really forgot what Tia Dalma said." Megan said, only for Emily to nod her head in response. Sighing again, she slipped her arm out of Emily's grasp and turned to her, ready to tell the tale.

"Well," Megan started, "I think it was when Davy was young that he met a beautiful women who offered him to captain a ship. The thing is, with the ship, it's ten years at sea, one day on land. And if his love was true and waited for him, he would be able to stay on land with her. But when his one day came, she wasn't there. He fell into a pit of despair and felt that the only way to end it was to cut out his heart. It's like the first major breakup in the history of relationships."

"Wow. What a poor, poor guy." Emily said. "You really should cheer him up. You should sing to him!"

"What?! No! No! No, no no no! No no no! No no NO!! NO!" Megan said, walking around the group. "Why would I sing to him?"

"You both have that one thing in common: Music." Emily said

"So?"

"SO, you have common ground. Like when all five of us met."

"What was your common ground?" Will asked

"Insanity." Emily and Megan said in unison. Bootstrap chuckled.

"I should've known." he said

"Please Megs?" Emily begged. "Pleeeeease?" Emily gave the biggest, best, most irresistible look she has ever given to Megan.

"Oh god." Megan said. "Must... Resist... Look! ..."

* * *

**Ekari:((comes in)) What'd I miss?**

**TBP: Meh, nothing much.**

**Furfaidz: Wait a second... that's a cliffhanger! Will Megan sing to Davy?**

**TBP: I dunno. I like living.**

**Ekari: Pleeeeease?**

**TBP: Enough with the look!! Review please!**


	23. It All Comes Out

**TBP: Just a warning. This chapter's going to get pretty emotional, so you might need a box of tissues.**

**Ekari:It might not be that bad, but still. It's a just in case thing. The tissues. Oh and ignore the italics on a few lines.**

**furfaidz: On with the chappie!**

* * *

Chapter 23

"I can't believe I'm doing this I can't believe I'm doing this I can't believe I'm doing this..." Megan kept saying as she made her way to Davy's cabin. When she reached it, she looked back to Emily, Bootstrap, and Will.

"Uh..." she said, looking back at the door once again. Then she spun around and walked quickly past her group of supporters.

"What the-- Megan!" Emily said, scrambling after her friend. When she caught up, she grabbed Megan's arm, stopping her. Megan spun around, looking her friend in the eyes.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." Megan pulled her arm away and went around a pole.

"Come on Megs, you gotta do it." Emily said, walking around the pole to look for her poofy haired friend.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." came Megan's voice from the pole.

"Megan, don't tell me you're afraid." Emily said, looking disbelievingly at the pole, crossing her arms.

"I'm not afraid, I'm nervous." Megan said

"You know there's no difference between the two." Emily said, putting on a serious face.

"There is!" Megan walked out of the pole to where Bootstrap and Will were standing.

"What's wrong?" Bootstrap asked

"Megan's afraid to sing to Davy." Emily said, in an almost mocking tone.

"No I'm not." Megan said

"Oh yes you are!" Emily said, putting her hands on her hips. "Why are you so scared to sing in front of one person?"

"Maybe because the person is not entirely a person and has the power to control the kraken." Megan said, turning around to face her friend.

"How can you be afraid to sing to him?" Emily asked, her voice growing to a yell. "You were the only person to make the All State choir in Middle school. You have been in tons of musicals, dancing and singing in front of tons of people! You've even sang at Carnegie hall! But you're afraid to sing in front of just one person? Megan. Come on."

"Emily. You shouldn't force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Will said, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"But Megan does want to! She wants to be a big star on Broadway! She loves singing!" Emily said, pointing at her friend.

"What's Broadway?" Bootstrap asked

"It's a very amazing place." Megan said

"But Megan is too afraid to actually be alone with somebody, even her friends to sing to them!" Emily said, getting up close to Megan's face. "When will you be able to?" Megan looked down at Emily, then looked up to Will and Bootstrap. While they were confused with some of the things Emily and Megan were talking about, they got the basic idea and were willing to stand behind Megan, no matter her choice.

"Well you know what Ems?" Megan asked, trying to sound serious.

"What?" Emily said, beating Megan in the serious category. Megan only smirked at Emily before snapping her fingers and disappearing. Emily looked left and right, hoping to somehow see Megs.

"The fluffy whimp!" Emily said, turning around to kick a pole, ignoring the pain that shot through her foot when she did the deed.

MMMMM

Megan appeared in Davy Jones cabin. Looking forward she saw Davy sitting in front of his organ, which meant is back was too her. Which meant there was one last chance. She turned around to leave, her hand on the door knob... but it only hovered there.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Megan sighed, turning around to see Davy turned around, looking at her with those sharp blue eyes.

"Um uh..." Megan said. She had to admit it: she was scared. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she stepped forward to sing.

_I heard there was a secret chord,_

Megan covered her mouth when the sour noted song came out.

EEEEE

"Megan? Well what do you know." Emily said, looking pleased with her self when she heard the song.

"I..." Megan sang again, still a bit wrong.

"Are you sure it was wise sending her to sing?" Will asked, listening to Megan's failed attempts at actually singing.

"Of course. Although I think my singing voice is excellent, Megan's is the best in our group." Emily said

MMMMM

"Ahem..." Megan said, clearing her throat to sing...

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord,  
but you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah._

__

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof,  
you saw her bathing on the roof,  
her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_  
She tied you to a kitchen chair,  
she broke your throne,  
she cut your hair,  
and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah_

__

Maybe I have been here before,  
I know this room; I have walked this floor,  
I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
love is not a victory march,  
it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah

Davy stood up from his organ and turned to Megan. When she saw his glare, she felt a lump in her throat. It grew bigger when he slowly began walking towards her. She felt herself moving backwards toward the door in some attempt to not feel as small as she felt now.

_Maybe there's a God above,  
and all I ever learned from love  
was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

Looking down and gathering her courage, she stepped forward with the look of a fighter.

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night,  
it's not somebody who's seen the light,  
it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--jah

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelu--u--jah_

By the time the song ended, Davy Jones was standing over Megan, who didn't know everybody on board heard her sing. She kept her serious face as she looked up at him.

"You are not afraid." Davy said

"I'm terrified, actually. If you wanted, you could kill me." Megan said

"Why are you here?" Davy asked

"T--T--To-To sing." Megan said, stuttering.

"You've done your duty then. Leave." Davy said, turning away from her. Looking down at her hands, Megan decided if there was a chance to stand up to someone, now would be good... she thought.

"Stop it." she said silently. It was more to herself than him, but he heard.

"What?" he asked, turning on his crab leg to see her.

"Stop it." she said louder.

"Stop what, lass?" Davy asked. Megan was pressing her luck, but she didn't care.

"Stop acting like your life is so miserable!" Megan yelled. "Stop it!"

"Unless ye haven't heard lass, I'm a heartless wretch." Davy said stomping up to her.

"I heard, but I also know you shouldn't be." Megan said. Davy was confused, but didn't show it as Megan took a stance like his and continued.

"You think you're the only one to feel your pain, the only one to want their heart ripped out... You have no idea what real pain is!" Megan yelled

"The one with no idea of my pain is you lass!" Davy yelled back.

"Want a bet? You've lost a lover, Davy Jones. Imagine losing your own flesh and blood! Imagine losing a family member!" Megan yelled. "Imagine seeing him smiling while he had tubes and wires plugged into him with every breath given to him by a machine." It was Megan's turn to take a step forward. "Imagine knowing that any second he could die, just like that, and the pain you might feel when it happens. Imagine him dying on the happiest day of the year, Christmas day, and forever know that day was ruined by that one little thing!" Tears were forming in her eyes as she continued. "Imagine knowing you can't even go to his funeral, because of your prior commitments, always calling your parents to hear how it was!" With a step forward, Davy took a step back. He had to admit, this one small girl, had a worse loss than him. He started feeling something... Annoyance? Sorrow? Understanding? Towards Megan.

"You think you know how badly losing somebody is? YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!" She glared at Davy with her piercing eyes as she was almost screaming her words at him. He could see she was trying to calm herself down, as well as stop the tears from flowing.

"But hey, I'm only a teenager, and you've lived for hundreds, maybe thousands, of years. What do I know? After all, I lost a grandfather, and you lost a girlfriend. I know nothing about the pain of a loss." Megan said, her voice finally sounding like normal talking. She sighed and turned around, snapping her fingers in the process.

JJJJJHHHHHCCCCC

She appeared on the deck of the Black Pearl. Looking forward for a moment, She cupped her hands over her eyes and suddenly fell down into a crying heap.

"Megan?" Heather said, running up to her friend, she crouched down to see Megan's red eyes and sniffling nose. "Megan..."

"What's wrong?" Janice said coming up to the two, Cheyenne not too far behind. Megan leaned forward and put her head on Heather's shoulder.

"I miss him guys..." she cried. "I miss him so much." She continued crying, even when her three friends all wrapped their arms around her in a warm embrace. Busy in her sobbing, she didn't even remember the upcoming scene. For now, she just needed a moment, just one, where all her feelings finally came out through her eyes.

* * *

**TBP: ((sniff)) This chapter is for my grandpapa who was a friend and father, who I'll miss with all my heart.**

**Ekari: Aw, Megs. Come here. ((hugs TBP))**

**Furfaidz:((joins in hugging)) You readers should know what to do by now, so review already.**


	24. That's Interesting

**Ekari: MWAHAHAHAHA I HAVE TAKEN OVA!**

**TBP: This better not be a chapter long make out session between yo- err- Emily and Will!**

**Ekari: Awww... fine...**

**Furfaidz: As long as no one messes with Jack! I love him as much as Joe Jonas loves paper corn.**

* * *

Chapter 24

It was nighttime on the Flying Dutchman. Emily and Will were standing quietly in front of the door to the Captain's hall. Well, one of them was standing quietly...

"Will?" Emily asked, having to raise her voice over the waves crashing on the ship.

"What is it Emily?" he asked tiredly. You see, Emily tends to talk... a lot... when she's scared.

"Remind me again why we're risking our lives to steal the key to some chest that might not even exist when we should be finding a way to get off this stupid boat and back to the Pearl so I can shove my size 6 1/2 boot all the way up Jack Sparrow's a-"

"Shhh!" Will said, putting his finger over his lips. "We'll all have our chance to beat Jack bloody as soon as I get this key. Which won't happen unless Jones is asleep. So please stay quiet!"

"Nice." Said Emily, her voice dripping with sarcasm as Will crept into Davy's room. While Will walked forward towards the slumbering form of the cursed sea captain, Emily moved to the closest walk and slunk alongside it, humming the tune for Mission Impossible. Will glanced at her for a moment.

"What?" Emily asked. Will shook his head and approached Davy. Going to the cursed captain's side, he saw that he was asleep. Emily was at Davy's other side and waved her hand in front of Davy's face.

"Out like a light." she whispered. Will shushed her as he grabbed two nearby pens. He moved them into Davy's tentacle Beard and slowly lifted them away so he could get the key.

"Easy... Easy..." Emily said. Will shushed her once again. Then one of the tentacles slipped and slide down on a couple keys of the organ. Emily stepped back her hands in the air as Davy snorted. But then there was a soft sound that filled the cabin. Emily looked down to see a music locket with its gears whirring, letting out a beautiful yet haunting sound. Grabbing the rolled up cloth with the picture of the key, Will slipped it through the tentacles and held it next to where the real key was. The exchange worked and Will held up the key to Emily.

"Mission accomplished." she said, holding two thumbs up. Will shushed her as he walked out of the cabin silently.

EEEEE

On deck, Bootstrap was pulling ropes to lower a long boat into the water. The two came forward, Will finding a leather cord to tie around the key put it around his neck. Emily hopped up into the boat as Bootstrap stopped Will.

"Here. Take this, too." He said, handing Will a knife in a small sheath. "Now get yourself at land, and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea. But it was not a fate I ever wanted for you." Will removed the knife and looked at it, turning it over in his hand.

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either." Will said

"Family drama much?" Emily said

"Ah. I could say I did what I had to, when I left you to go pirating, but it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing, Will. Not at all." Bootstrap said

"Such a nice dad. Wish mine was like this occasionally." Emily said, leaning on her good arm.

"They'll know you helped me." Will said, worried. Bootstrap just laugh taking a step back and holding out his arms.

"Ha ha! What more can they do to me?" he asked

"I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones' hold on you. And not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you. I promise." Will said, holding up the knife. Will jumped into the longboat and from there, began helping his father lower it into the water, although he couldn't join Will and Emily. From the shadows, a figure watched, sorrow clear in their eyes. They slowly walked up the stairs and into the cabin, glancing back at the boat as it sailed out of view.

JJJJHHHHCCCCMMMM

Norrington dropped his wetted wig on the deck, using it as a rag to swab it. Janice leaned on his back as he kneeled down to do it.

"Please get off." he said

"Then where would I lean on?" she asked

"Janice, don't bother the Norrington you may want to join this conversation." Jack called out. Norrington looked in her direction as she walked over to where Gibbs, Elizabeth, Cheyenne, Heather, and Jack were huddled, away from the rest of the crew, but not far enough out of Norrington's earshot.

"Beckett?" Gibbs said, looking at Elizabeth curiously. She had handed the letters she stole to Jack. He stuck out his tongue at the mention of his name.

"Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth said

"It's wasn't entirely easy to get them." Cheyenne said

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs said, as Jack put a hand over where his pirate brand was. "Beckett wants the compass. only one reason for that."

"Of course." Jack said, looking up from the letters. "He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth said

"What chest?" Heather whispered to Janice, causing Cheyenne to look at the two. She wanted to know about the chest as well.

"The Davy Jones chest." Janice whispered back

"Huh?" Cheyenne said, confused.

"I'll explain later... with Megan's help... hopefully." Janice said

"If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Gibbs said. Jack looked over to Janice.

"A truly discomforting notion, love." Jack sighed.

"I'll make you more comfortable." Janice smiled. Elizabeth looked from Jack to Gibbs when he spoke suddenly.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate... and knows Janice." Gibbs said, looking around at the sails. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails! Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs commanded as he walked away. Jack watched him leave before turning to Elizabeth.

"Might I inquire how you came by these?" He asked

"Persuasion." Cheyenne said as quick as it could come.

"Friendly?" Jack smiled

"Decidedly not." Elizabeth said. Jack smiled, holding out the letters.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize. 'Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company'." Jack read, causing Norrington to look up. "As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack folded the letters up and slid them into his coat's pocket.

"Jack," Elixabeth begged, "the letters... give them back."

"No." Jack smiled even broader. "Persuade me."

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword." Elizabeth whispered into his ear.

"And I could hit a knothole in a mast ten paces away. Imagine what I could do to your head." Cheyenne said, leaning in to whisper into Jack's other ear. The pirate captain spun around to face them both.

"As I said... persuade me." he said. Cheyenne looked to Elizabeth who then left. Jack gave the girls a lost puppy-dog look as they walked to a railing.

"Man! Jack is just so... so..." Cheyenne said. Elizabeth was smiling, looking down at the water. Norrington came over to the railing beside them, a smile on his face as well.

"It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would have given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." he said. Elizabeth's smile vanished as she looked out at the horizon.

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth said

"Oh, I think you do." Norrington said in an "I know something you don't know" tone of voice.

"Don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all." Elizabeth said, turning around to look at him. Norrington just smiled as he walked toward where Janice was talking to Heather. He stopped and looked at Elizabeth for a moment.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" he said. He continued on his way. Elizabeth took out and looked down at the compass. Cheyenne looked over her shoulder to watch as the compass's needle slowly moved to point at none other than Jack Sparrow himself.

"So... wow." Cheyenne said. Elizabeth slammed the compass shut and put it to her side again.

"Weird how he can change someones opinion on who to like." Megan said, appearing next to them, leaning back on the railing.

"Megan!" Cheyenne said, hugging her friend. "Why do you feel... moist?"

"Uh..." Megan said, holding her arms out. "We're out at sea?"

"Megan!" Janice and Heather said, both coming over to her side.

"I'm confused about the chest." Heather said

"Me too." Cheyenne added in.

"Can you help me explain it to them?" Janice asked

"Sorry, but I... I have to go to the next scene." Megan said before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

* * *

**TBP: And there we have it!**

**Ekari: Wow. So much drama.**

**Furfaidz: Next chapter should have more, right?**

**TBP: Maybe... Review please!**


	25. The Kraken's Attackin'

**TBP: All righty then. Control is mine!**

**Ekari: Wait a minute what happens in this chapter?**

**Furfaidz: Isn't it when Will and Emily meet the krak--*Is hit by a pillow***

**TBP: Don't ruin the surprise!**

* * *

Chapter 25

The Edinburgh Trader sailed in the water. But the ship wasn't the concern. It was the two new people aboard it. Will and Emily had both their feet in a large hot bucket and were covered in blankets, holding a mug of hot tea.

"S-so cold." Emily shivered. "Why was it so cold out there?"

"I swear, it's like a caribbean winter here!" Megan said, appearing behind Emily. Emily spun around, surprised to see her friend.

"Meg-!" Emily started

"AH!" Megan said, grabbing Emily's head to look at the captain. "Look forward and keep me a secret."

"Strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open waters." the captain said

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can, as fast as you can." Will said

"And what are we running from?"

"Please. Don't ask." Emily said, holding up a hand. She took a sip from her mug when Will saw two dresses on a large barrel.

"Those dresses. Where did you get them?" Will asked, standing to go to the dresses.

"What dresses?" Emily asked. Megan smacked he forehead before moving Emily's head to the direction of the dresses.

"Oh.... Oh!" Emily said when it clicked. She stood up and threw off her blanket to see the dresses. Megan walked over to them.

"They look familiar?" Megan asked, a playful smirk on her face.

"They were found aboard the ship. The men thought they were an omen of ill fate." The captain said

"That's foolish." Will said

"I'll say." Emily said under her breath.

"Ah, yes, exceedingly foolish." Said one sailor

"They brought good fortune. The spirits told us pull in at Tortuga, and we made a nice bit of profit there." said the second, as if reminding the other two of what happened with the "spirits".

"Off the books, of course." The captain said

"That's cool." Emily said, nodding her head.

"... What?" the captain asked

"Nothing." Emily responded. Megan laughed at her friend. Will put the dress down.

"I imagine some of your crew may have jumped ship there." Will asked, turning back to face the captain.

"Why do you ask?" The captain asked

"None of your busin-"

"Emi!" Megan said, pulling down Emily's fist. "Wait for it..."

"Captain, a ship's been spotted." said a sailor stopping on the stairs.

"Colors?" the captain asked

"She isn't flying any." the sailor said, clearly afraid of what that meant.

"Pirates!" the captain aid, as if spitting on the word.

"Or worse." Will said, knowing full well what was worse than pirates. Emily moved to go up the stairs like the captain and the sailors but Megan pulled her back.

"We're the best of friends right?" Megan said

"Uh, duh!" Emily said. "We're friends til the end!"

"Awesome." Megan said. "I'll be right back!" With a snap of her fingers, Megan vanished.

MMMMM

Hiding behind the mob that held Bootstrap Bill, Megan stood back and watched as Davy turned from looking at the Edinburgh Trader to glare at Bootstrap. He then strode over to him and grabbed his head with his crab claw.

"You will watch this!" He growled. Megan got chills from hearing those words. Davy walked over to a railing where he overlooked his crew spinning a capstan, occasionally being whipped by the bo'sun. Slowly, the center of the wheel started to rise.

"Let no joyful voice be heard!" Davy yelled. "Let no man look up at the sky with hope! And let this day be cursed by we who ready to wake... the Kraken!"

"NO!!!" Bootstrap yelled. The center of the capstan fell, making a large pulse through the water. Megan looked away and snapped her fingers.

EEEEEMMMMM

Megan appeared on the deck of the Edinburgh Trader. The captain was there too, looking back at the Dutchman through a spyglass. She looked up to the rigging and Saw Emily and Will were both up there. Megan smiled and snapped her fingers. She grabbed a rope and kept her balance while Emily clung to Will.

"Afraid of heights Em's?" Megan asked

"Shut up you poofy headed freak!" Emily yelled

"I've doomed us all." Will said looking at the Dutchman.

"Yep." Megan said, nodding her head.

"It's the Flying Dutchman!" Will yelled down to the crew. There was a sudden jolt in the whole ship that made the crew fall to the deck and Will to fall off the yardarm. He grabbed onto a rope and was hanging onto it for dear life.

"Will!" Emily screamed when he fell. "Megan, tell me what's happening!"

"Just stay up here!" Megan said before snapping her fingers to appear on the deck.

"Mother Carrie's chickens! What happened?" said one sailor

"Must've hit a reef!" said another sailor. The two got up and went to their captain, who was at the railing, passing through Megan first.

"Famous last words." she said, shaking her head.

"Free the rudder! Hard to port, then hard to starboard!" said the captain.

"Free the rudder!" the first sailor said

"Hard to port!" The second sailor said. Nobody noticed the tentacle that reached out of the water and over the to pull the captain underwater. When the two sailors looked back, they saw a tentacle in the distance raise the captain out of the water before pulling him under again.

"KRAKEN!!!" the sailor yelled. That one yell sent all the other sailors onboard in a frenzy, running on the deck to grab weapons and ring the ships bell. Megan ran around the deck in circles, her arms waving wildly in the air.

"Rawr! I'm a tentacle!" she yelled. "I'm a tentacle! Fear me! I'm a tentacle!" Slowly the kraken's tentacles made their way onto the sides of the ship before going up and over the railing.

"They're here!" said a sailor, waving Cheyenne and Elizabeth's dress. "Take them, take them!" Emily clung to the mast and watched in fear at the people below her, running for their very lives from the tentacles, only to end up being captured and taken down into the water.

"Oh my dear sweet God." Emily said. Will grabbed Bootstraps knife and plunged it into the sail, letting go of the rope and sliding down. Before he could hit the deck, he grabbed a rope.

"Nice reflexes." Megan said, right below him. He put the knife in his mouth and started climbing up onto the yardarm to move to the ratlines. Emily reached out for him, in hopes it would make him get to her faster.

"Emily!" Will called out

"Will!" Emily yelled. "BEHIND YOU!" When Will reached the yardarm Emily was on, a tentacle wound its way up the ratlines. Will pulled out his sword and swung it, in hopes it would drive the tentacle away. It sliced into the tentacle, making it go away.

"As scary, as this is," Megan said, appearing next to Emily, "it's pretty cool." Then the two largest tentacles the kraken has, rose up, high above the ship. they stood still. But like the calm in the storm, it never lasts. They soon fell, cracking the ship in half and lifting the sides up so that those on deck would slide into the beasts mouth. When the ship broke, Emily lost her grip.

"Ems!" Megan yelled, Grabbing Emily's hand.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Megs! Help me!" Emily yelled.

"I'm trying but you're heavy!" Megan yelled. The mast was then broken by a tentacle, sending the two girls falling into its mouth.

"AAAAH!" Emily screamed as she fell, Megan clinging to her. Then, Megan snapped her fingers. The two appeared under water. Emily burst through the surface and looked at the wreckage nearby. Will was coming to her,swimming with a large piece of wood. But Emily looked and didn't see Megan.

"Megs? Megan?" She said. She turned in time to see her bob on the surface before dropping below the small waves.

"Megan!" Emily yelled diving into the water to save her friend. She grabbed her hand and pulled her up and onto the wood.

"Megs, wake up." Emily said, shaking Megan and gently smacking her face.

"Emily, we have to leave." Will said, trying to pull Emily away from Megan.

"No, wait! Megan!" Emily yelled before being pulled away.

"... Nnghh?" Megan said, slowly coming to. What she did with her and Emily really took a lot out of her. She held her aching head as she felt something grab the back of her shirt and pull her onto a deck before dropping her on the ground. She looked to her left and through her haze saw the Trader's men on their knees, crewman from the Dutchman behind them, weapons at the ready. She tried moving her hands, but someone tied them together behind her back. Shaking her head, she looked over to Davy before looking behind her and seeing Will's head peck over the edge.

"The boy's not here. He must have been claimed by the sea." Maccus said, coming up to his captain.

"I am the sea." he said before going over to Bootstrap. Megan turned her attention back to the cursed captain. "You need some time alone with your thoughts. Brig!" Bootstrap was hauled off and out of sight. Davy walked by the captured crewmen, glancing at Megan as she turned her attention to the deck.

"What of the survivors?" Maccus asked. Megan looked up at Davy once more. This time with pure shaking fear.

"There are no survivors..." Davy said walking away before stopping, the Dutchman's crew's weapons in the air. "Except... her." Megan gasped and flinched as some splatters of blood from the slaughtered men nearby splashed on her jacket and face. Davy stood over her, his hat making him appear to have horns like the devil.

"Well..." he said. Megan looked down at the deck once more. "If you know so much, where is it? Where is my key?" Tired with Megan's silence, he grabbed her throat with his crab claw and lifted her up. "WHERE IS IT?"

"Please Davy, don't kill me." Megan said, the tears streaming from her eyes. He glared into her green eyes and sighed angrily before he opened his claw. Megan fell to her knees painfully. Davy turned his back to her. Megan took the time to try to calm her self down. Davy grabbed the sword that was at his hip and raised it up, bringing it down on Megan, almost. She snapped her fingers when she saw it up in the air and didn't want to guess what he was going to do with it. Davy glared at the spot where Megan was before he sheathed his sword, turning to the man that was part pufferfish.

"The chest is no longer safe. Chart a course for Isla Cruces. Get me there first or there'll be the devil to pay." Davy said

"First?" the man said, confused.

"Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship? Who told them of the key?" Davy said, before turning out to the ocean. "Jack Sparrow!"

CCCCCHHHHHJJJJJMMMMM

Megan appeared on deck. Well, she appeared above it and fell on her side onto it. When she yelled, it drew the attention of those who could see her.

"Hey Meg-whoooa." Janice said. "What happened to you?" Megan still had blood on her face and jacket, bloodshot eyes from her moment of crying, tear stains on her cheeks, incredibly wet hair, and her hands were still tied behind her back.

"I, uh... Don't want to talk about it." Megan said. "Just untie me."

**

* * *

**

**Ekari: Is it just me, or does Davy really not like Jack?**

**Furfaidz: That's not all he doesn't like... Or-*is smacked by another pillow***

**TBP: The drama levels seem pretty high... Review please!**

**Furfaidz: Do it! Or we'll sick the kraken on you!**

**TBP: Oh, and the I'm a tentacle thing Megan does was mentioned in the Dead Man's chest "making of" thing talking about the kraken.**

**Ekari: Apparently, Gore Verbinski actually ran around the deck doing that when the kraken was attacking.**

**Furfaidz: Whatever. Review!**


	26. Curiosity: A Dangerous Thing

**TBP: Here we are with chapter 26!**

**Ekari: This is were things get interesting.**

**Furfaidz: Jack better not do anything I don't want him to do!**

**TBP: Knowing Jack, he will.**

**Furfaidz: ... Good point.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Elizabeth minded her own business, sitting on the steps that led to the quarter deck. She looked out at the deck. Jack walked over to her, rum bottle in hand, Janice on his heels.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... troubled." he said in one breath.

"In other words, I told him." Janice said

"I helped!" Heather said

"Girls..." Jack started

"So what's wrong?" Cheyenne said, leaning on the stairs.

"You can tell us." Heather said, taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Girl talk!" Janice said. The girls all huddled around Elizabeth. Jack was outside it.

"Uh, I was actually hoping..." Jack said. All female eyes looked at him. Megan appeared and leaned on the pirate captain.

"Come on guys. Jack wants to talk to Lizzie here." Megan said, smirking. Everyones shoulders slumped as they walked away.

"I'd still like a girl talk." Janice said stopping.

"Later." Megan said, pulling her away. Jack sat next to Elizabeth, leaning on the railing of the stairs.

"Well... why are you troubled?" Jack asked flat out.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." Elizabeth said. Jack bit the cork of the rum bottle and spat it out before handing the bottle to her. She took it and drank.

"You know, Lizzie," Jack said, clearing his throat before 'Lizzie', "I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could, in fact, perform a marriàge, right here, right on this deck, right now." He spoke the last word to close to Elizabeth's nose. It crinkled and Elizabeth handed the bottle to him and walked away.

"No, thank you." she said. She stopped at the ships rail to look at the water next to Janice.

"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us." Jack said, hanging onto a ratline.

"Oh, except for a sense of honor, and decency, and a moral center." Elizabeth said, nearly spitting out every word.

"Harsh." Cheyenne said, hearing the conversation not to far away.

"And personal hygiene." Elizabeth added. Jack Sniffed his armpit and Janice looked appalled.

"Hey! I take baths!" Janice remarked. Elizabeth looked at her. "Weekly... Monthly... When was my last bath?" Janice wandered away to ponder her mystery as Jack wandered over to Elizabeth.

"Trifles." he said. "You will come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem very certain." Elizabeth said

"One word, love: curiosity." Jack said. "You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist." Jack held his arms out.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Megan said

"Don't you have something to do?" Jack said, looking over at the crowded girls. "All of you?"

"Not really." Cheyenne said shaking her head. The others followed suit.

"I wish we had popcorn." Heather said

"I know, right?" Janice said

"SSSH!" Megan shushed.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth asked. Jack looked at the water for a moment.

"Whoa. TMI." The girls said, snickering.

"My compass works fine." he finally said

"Because you and I are alike." Elizabeth said wandering over to another part of the rail. "And there will come a moment when you have the chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Jack said, waving his hand in the air.

"That's my Jack!" Janice said

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man." Elizabeth said. Jack moved closer to her.

"All evidence to the contrary." he said

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?" Elizabeth said, turning around to face him.

"Do tell, dearie." He asked

"Curiosity." Elizabeth said. "You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You're not going to be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." The two were close enough to kiss each other. The girls all seemed to lean closer with anticipation.

"I do want to know what it tastes like." Jack said. Elizabeth moved, Jack keeping in front of her.

"But seeing as you're a good man, I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." Elizabeth said

"Kiss her!" Heather said

"Heather!" Megan said. Jack raised his hand to hold Elizabeth's cheek, but grimaced when he saw the black spot return to his palm. He clenched it closed and backed away.

"Jack?" Janice asked, worried.

"I'm proud of you, Jack." Elizabeth said

"Land ho!" Came Gibbs' cry. Everyone went over to the other rail to see a small sandy island. Everyone, except Janice sha rushed over to Jack and pryed his hand open, horrified to see the spot.

"It was two days!" Janice said. "Where did that come from?"

"I want my jar of dirt!" Jack said, grabbing Janice's arm with his marked hand and pulling her away.

"Don't touch me with it! Groooooss!!!" Janice yelled. Megan looked back over her shoulder and laughed before turning her attention to the island.

"I wonder why it isn't populated at all." Cheyenne asked

"Why?" Heather asked

"Well... Most islands here in the Caribbean were populated at this time period." Cheyenne said, moving her hands around to try to explain. Megan was about to explain but another beat her to the punch.

"This island was a good island once." Gibbs said, pulling on some lines to lower a long boat in the water. "It was before a plague struck it."

"A plague?!" Heather said. "I'm not going over there!"

"It's fine guys, don't worry." Megan said. Gibbs chuckled.

"It's long since passed. All the inhabitants were killed." Gibbs said. "The last man standing was a priest. After having to bury everyone, He went to the bell tower and hung himself up."

"Short drop, sudden stop." Megan whispered

"Creepy." Heather said. "And we're going on that island?"

"If you're going, I am." Norrington said

"We're going to have a full boat." Megan said, rolling her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Furfaidz: So, who wants to explain the thing with the island and the priest?**

**Ekari: I've seen and heard some creepy things, but that... it's still not the creepiest, but it's on my list.**

**TBP: The thing with the priest and the plagued island was in the script, it was filmed, but it never made the final cut. Shame, really. I thought it was cool.**

**Furfaidz: So you know the drill. Press the button in the corner and review!!!!!!**


	27. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

**Ekari: Chapter 27!**

**Furfaidz: I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ekari: 27!**

**TBP: So let's-**

**Ekari: 27!!!!! *is smacked***

**Tbp: Just start the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 27

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti. The long boat they were rowing contained Heather sitting between Norrington and Elizabeth, Cheyenne sitting behind the two, Janice at the side throwing up, Jack at the front, clinging to his jar of dirt and rubbing Janice's back, and Megan who was actually sitting between Pintel and Ragetti as the argued and rowed the boat.

"You're pulling too slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti yelled back

"I'm saving my strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Kraken, anyway. I always heard it said Kráken." Pintel said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice

"What, with a long a?" Ragetti asked

"Uh huh."

"No, no, no, no, no, Kràken is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Kraken's closer to that."

"Well, we're not original Scandinavians, are we? Kráken!"

"It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants!"

"Can we just get to the shore!" Janice yelled. "I can't take this serious rocking anymore."

"Chill Janice. We're almost there." Cheyenne said

"How do you know?" Janice asked. "You're facing the back!" She paused and threw up once more.

"Norrington, you're in charge of cleaning this boat up when we're done." Jack proclaimed. Norrington rolled his eyes. Heather looked up at him then down at his hand. Hers was inches away. Slowly, her hand snaked into his. With a large bump, the boat stopped. Heather withdrew her hand.

"I saw what you did there." Megan said, a large smile on her face.

"Land! Sweet land!!!" Janice jumped out of the boat and kissed the white sand. Soon she sat up and spit out what sand had gotten into her mouth. Jack took off his coat and threw it in the boat where his dirt remained. He picked up a shovel and tossed a second one to Norrington.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt." he told Pintel and Ragetti.

"Ah.. Ah... AH-CHOOO!!!" Megan sneezed loudly. Everyone turned to look at her. Even Norrington heard an echo and turned in her direction.

"Stupid allergies." she mumbled angrily. The group walked on the small island. Elizabeth leading the way with the compass in her hand. Elizabeth stopped and looked at the compass confused she then went in a different direction, but then turned and walked back to where she stopped. Then she repeated her action in a different direction.

"Where is that chest, it's getting hot." Cheyenne asked

"Who here knows about triangulation?" Megan asked. Cheyenne walked over to Elizabeth and looked at the compass. It pointed to Jack who stood a heroic pose on a sand dune.

"This doesn't work." Elizabeth said, throwing down the compass and sitting in the sand. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Norrington seemed to laugh as he looked at Jack.

"Cruuuud. What do we do now?" Heather asked as she sat on the ground. Jack walked over to the compass.

"Why doesn't your compass work Jack?" Janice asked. "I thought it would." Jack's eyes grew wide as the compass's pointer pointed squarely on Elizabeth.

"Yes, it does. You're sitting on it." he said to Elizabeth.

"Beg pardon?" she asked, confused.

"You kept walking over that spot you're sitting on Lizzie." Megan said. "That, my friends, is triangulation."

"Move." Jack said, waving his hands to make Elizabeth move. He whistled to Norrington. He groaned and took his shovel. He dug into the sand where Elizabeth was sitting.

"What do we do now?" Heather asked

"What else?" Megan asked sitting down, her legs crossed, her knees almost touching the sand. "We wait."

EEEE

"Guard the boat! Mind the tide!" Pintel whined as Ragetti balanced a shovel in his hand.

"I could join the circus!" he said

"...mind if I shine your shoes, sir?!!" Pintel said ignoring Ragetti. The two failed to notice the dark and evil ship watching them from a distance. Davy put down his spyglass.

"They're here." he said. "And I cannot set foot on land again for near of a decade."

"You'll trust us to act in your stead." Maccus the hammerhead said

"I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail! Down, then!" Davy commanded. Soon his order was echoed by the crew. The Flying Dutchman was then diving into the water like a submarine. Pintel and Ragetti witnessed the strange feat on the shoreline. Screaming, they ran to find the others.

MMMMMCCCCCHHHHHJJJJJ

"How do you do that?" Heather asked, trying to push her knees to be down to Megan's knees level.

"A lot of stretching. Jack sat with his legs crossed in a meditative pose. Janice stood behind him pacing back in forth.

"You're going to wear a hole in the sand with that walking." Cheyenne said

"What if it's not here?" Janice asked looking over to see Norrington still digging.

"Be patient, you must be." Megan said. A loud thump was heard. Jack's eyes snapped open and everyone scrambled to their feet to look into the hole. Elizabeth, Norrington, and Jack brushed away sand from the top of a large chest they pulled out.

"Wow that's... not as flashy as I thought it would be." Janice said. Jack took a shovel and broke the lock on the chest. He threw the shovel away and opened the lid.

"Where's the heart?" Cheyenne asked, looking at the dried up flowers and letters. "Where's the stupid heart?" Heather picked up a letter and skimmed it over.

"His heart being buried was figurative. This is a love letter." she said, holding the letter close to her chest. "A very romantic love letter." Jack brushed away some letters and pulled out a smaller chest with intricate designs on it and an odd two key lock.

"Is it...?" Janice asked. Everyone put their ear to the chest, minus Megan. They gasped when they heard a loud thump.

"He buried his heart figuratively _and_ literally." Megan said

"It's real!" Elizabeth said, shocked.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington, just as surprised as Elizabeth.

'I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" Will said coming on the beach.

"Man, I got water in my boots." Emily said, taking her boot off and holding it upside down so the water would flow out of it.

"Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth said running to her fiance and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Emi!" Heather said

"Guys! Hey!" she said. "I'm alive!" Emily ran to her friends and they all had a large group hug.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, surprised to see the two Dutchman escapees on the island.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will said

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack asked

"It's really hard steering them in the right direction, actually." Emily said

"You mean you--... the sea turtles were real?" Megan asked

"My secret." Emily said.

"You suck." Megan said. Emily only smiled.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said

"You do?" Jack asked, confused.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..." Jack looked guilty when Will said that.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked

"What?" Heather asked. "I wasn't here when that happened."

"So Jack tricked Will onto the Dutchman." Cheyenne said

"...I was reunited with my father." Will continued

"Oh that's nice." Heather said

"Not really." Megan said, shaking her head.

"You're welcome, then." Jack said with a smile

"Everything you said to me," Elizabeth said, stomping up to Jack, "every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack said holding his hands out. He then saw Will walk over to the chest and pull out Bootstrap's knife.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will said. Jack pulled out his sword and aimed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William." He said. "'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Will put his knife back in its sheath and stood up. "Now, if you please, the key." Will suddenly grabbed Elizabeth's sword and aimed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it." he said. Norrington then pulled out his sword and pointed it at Will.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry." he said

"This would sound so much more dramatic if it were in spanish." Megan said

"Megs... " Emily started." I think you're right about that."

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" Janice asked

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said. He started moving to stand by Norrington, but then Norrington pointed his sword at Jack and Will pointed his sword at Norrington. Jack looked at the two and then he pointed his sword at Will.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back." Norrington said

"Oh, James." Heather said

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack said

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington said. The three swords then clashed.

**

* * *

**

**Ekari: I don't think that's a good Cliffhanger.**

**Furfaidz: But it leaves you hanging!**

**Ekari: It could be better.**

**TBP: I don't care. I like it.**

**Furfaidz: So you know the drill. Press the button in the corner and review!!!!!!**


	28. The Island Skirmish

**Furfaidz: This chapter's going to be a little long.**

**TBP: But it's going to be full of epic**

**Ekari: on with the show then! Action!**

* * *

Chapter 28

The three men began fighting slashing and clanging their swords. All the girls followed them at a safe distance and watched as they fought.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled.

"That's not going to work." Cheyenne said

"It's worth a try." Janice said. "Jack! Get back here!" Janice waved her arms and jumped in the air. Will was pushed in the sand.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed

"I'm going back to the boat." Heather said before going back to the boat.

"Be careful!" Megan said

"Guard the chest!" Will said before running back into the fray.

"That's not fun." Emily said

"No!" Elizabeth yelled before jumping to her feet to follow the three.

"Girls, stand back." Megan said. Nobody listened to her.

"This is barbaric!" Elizabeth yelled. "This is no way for grown men to settle...oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other!" Whatever Emily, Janice, and Cheyenne were doing, they stopped to back away from Elizabeth and form their own little clump. "That'll solve everything! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATES!!!!" Elizabeth continued screaming at the men and started throwing rocks at them to try to get their attention. But she failed miserably.

"Whoa." Janice said

"Uh, she needs to watch her anger issues." Cheyenne said

"Seriously." Emily said. Megan stood away from her friends near where Pintel and Ragetti were coming to.

"How'd this go all screwy?" Pintel asked

"Well," Ragetti said, "each wants the chest for hisself, don't he? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor. Ol' Jack, he's looking to trade it to save his own skin. And Turner there, I think he's trying to resolve some unfinished business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father."

"And here I thought you were the dumb one." Megan said putting her hands on her hips.

"Sad." Pintel said

"This is madness!" they heard Elizabeth scream.

"Lizzie! Chill!" Emily yelled

"That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny." Pintel said looking in the direction were the chest was uncovered.

"Tsk, tsk, terrible temptation." Ragetti said

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path." Pintel said. The two smirked and walked over to where the chest was.

"Uh guys!" Megan yelled. The girls were all to busy trying to contain the temper tantrum that Elizabeth was having.

"Are you going through a time of the month or something?" Janice asked before she was pushed away.

"Enough!"she yelled. "Oh! _Oh!_ The heat!" She put her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint. It drew no attention from the boys. The girls stood around her.

"What are you doing?" Cheyenne asked. Elizabeth angrily sat up and grabbed her hat and put it back on her head.

"That should have worked." Elizabeth said. "It always does."

"Guys the chest!" Megan yelled

"What abou--" Emily turned around to see what she was talking about and saw Pintel and Ragetti sneaking off with it.

"Oh. Oh! The chest!" Emily yelled making them all turn to see what she meant. Elizabeth jumped to her feet.

"Cheyenne and I will go to stop them." Elizabeth said

"We'll make sure the guys don't kill each other." Emily said

"Then we'll get an otter that can play the trumpet!" Janice said

"Janice!" Everyone said before breaking away. Emily, Janice, and Megan ran after the men who seemed to all be going after Jack. He must've been the one to have gotten the key from Will. The man in question knocked Norrington and Jack down and grabbed the key. The girls stood close by as they fought in a circle. Jack ducked under Will's sword swing and then hit his butt with the broadside of his sword, using the move to grab the key.

"You did not just sword smack Wills booty!" Emily yelled, Janice holding her back. Jack ran further into the island where the jungle waited. When Will started running after him, Norrington pulled Will back and threw him on the ground before kicking sand in his face.

"By your leave, Mr. Turner!" he said before running after Jack.

"Hey! That was foul play!" Emily said

"Yeah! She's right!" Janice said before running after the two into the island with Megan by their sides.

HHHHH

Heather approached the boat they came to the island in. When she reached it, she leaned on it to take her boots off to empty them of sand.

"As much as I love the beach, I don't like the beach." she said. She put her boots into the boat and was shocked when she looked at the water. Rising from the depths were the crewmen fo the Flying Dutchman.

"Aw geez." she said, afraid.

EEEEEJJJJJMMMMM

Jack and Norrington ran through a graveyard and into the ruins of an abandoned church, the three girls not far behind. They stopped before they walked into the graveyard.

"Is this the church the priest hung himself in?" Emily asked

"Ayup." Megan said. Emily and Janice started running into it before Megan grabbed the backs of their shirts to stop them.

"You don't want to go in there just yet." Megan said

"When can we go in there?" Janice asked

"Not now..." Megan said as Will ran past into the church, "Not ever." The three carefully walked past the graves.

"I hate walking through cemeteries." Megan said

"What's the difference between a graveyard and a cemeter-AAAH!" Janice yelled as she fell into a grave. Emily and Megan ran to where she was.

"Janice..." Megan said shaking her head. Then came the loud ringing of the bell from the church.

"You guys go ahead." Janice said

"Okay." Emily said ducking out of Janice's sight.

"Emi!" she yelled. Emily laughed and moved back to where Janice could see her.

"We'll find a way to get you out of here." Emily said. "I promise."

"There they are!" Megan yelled pulling Emily away from the hole and toward the church ruins. On top were Norrington and Will fighting, the key dangling in Will's hand.

"Where's Jack?" Emily asked, squinting in the light.

"Give him a moment." Megan said before snapping her fingers. She appeared on the roof and had a small balance issue. She held her arms out and stepped carefully, moving closer to where Will and Norrington were fighting.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." Megan whispered to herself. The two moved to the roof of the mill. Jack was coming up behind Norrington. Megan moved through him to stand in the middle of their fight.

"Megan!" Will said in between clashing with Norrington. "Leave!"

"Not yet, Willy boy." Megan said. She jumped up and stomped on both Will and Norringtons feet, using the opportunity to grab the key from Will and throw it to Jack. What she did made her lose her balance and she fell sliding off the roof, gabbing hold of the edge.

"Emi help!" she yelled

"And do what?" Emily asked

"I don't know! Anything!" Megan yelled

"Just let go!" Emily yelled. Megan closed her eyes and did as her friend said and let go. She landed in a bush. Although it softened her landing, she rolled off of it onto a pile of rocks.

"Okay, that hurt." Megan said

"Who has the key now?" Emily asked

"Jack should." Megan said. Then a sword flew and landed between the two. They slowly looked back to the top of the roof to watch the men, barely able to make out what they were saying.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life." Norrington said, aiming his sword at an unarmed Jack, Will right behind him.

"Be my guest." Will said

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we?" Jack said, trying to save himself. "Who was it who, at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? So whose fault is it really that you've wound up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"Enough!" Norrington yelled slicing at Jack. The pirate tumbled and somersaulted off of the roof and onto the grass.

"Nice landing." Megan said

"Unfortunately, Mr. Turner, he's right!" Norrington said, turning to fight Will.

"Will!" Emily yelled watching them from the ground.

"Still rooting for you, mate." Jack said, standing up and sheathing his sword. He walked away from the fight and put the key around his neck. Unfortunately, he didn't watch where he was going and fell into a grave.

"Oh." he said

"Jack, get off of me." Janice said, moving beneath him. Will and Norrington moved their fight onto the giant mill wheel. It creaked and crackled beneath their wieght and was freed.

"Oh boy." Emily said, standing in front of the slow moving wheel.

"Move it Emily!" Megan yelled pushing her friend out of the way. They watched as the wheel rolled off, Will and Norrington still fighting on top, even with it moving.

"Where is it going?" Emily asked. The wooden fence that separated the graveyard from the church broke and the wheel moved to the grave Janice and Jack were in. They ran after the wheel and watched Jack get smooshed through the wheel, Janice hanging onto his legs. The second she started rolling on the wheel, she let go and fell to the ground.

"What just happened?" she asked

"Got get Jack. He's in the wheel." Emily yelled. Janice turned to look at the wheel and ran after it. Inside, Jack was able to be free and ran in the wheel like a hamster, but then ran into a metal bar and fell out of the wheel. Janice stopped and kicked him softly.

"Jack." she sighed.

CCCCCHHHHH

Pintel and Ragetti ran through the jungle with the chest.

"We got it!" They said, laughing. Elizabeth and Cheyenne stepped in front of the two, Cheyenne having an arrow at the ready.

"I don't want to kill you guys." Cheyenne said. Elizabeth reached for her sword and saw that she had none. Cheyenne noticing this. The two men smirked, dropped the chest and pulled out their own swords.

"Hello, Poppet." Pintel said

"AAAAAAAAH!" Came a screaming blurr that crashed into Cheyenne, making her drop her bow and arrow.

"Heather!" Cheyenne getting herself and Heather off the ground. "What's..." She trailed off when she saw the giant wheel with Will and Norrington fighting on top of it and Jack, Janice, and Emily running after it.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Megan said appearing next to them. All the girls, minus Megan, turned their attention back to Pintel and Ragetti, moving closer with their swords. Suddenly, a hatchet flew through the air and hit a palm tree.

"And cue Davys crew." Megan said. Everyone turned to see the hoard of fishmen running towards them, all bradnsihing what weapons they had.

"It's the fishmen!" Heather said. Elizabeth back between Pintel and Ragetti who instantly gave her their sword so they could grab the chest.

"Run!" Cheyenne yelled, quickly snatching her bow off the ground and running with the group. Pintel and Ragetti try to run away but drop chest when they hit a tree. Everyone stopped to look at the chest. They saw the oncoming crew.

"It's on!" Cheyenne said, pulling back her arrow and letting it hit somebody in the chest.

EEEEEJJJJJ

Jack caught up with the wheel and jumped inside.

"I don't know if I can keep going!" Emily yelled. Janice paused and grabbed her friends hand to drag her to the wheel.

"Come ooon!" she said. They both ran next to the wheel and saw Will grab the key and begin fighting with Jack. Norrington jumped in and continued their three way fight for the key.

"No thank you." Janice said, slowing down and grabbing hold of the wood that was broken when Jack went through the wheel. She held on tightly to the wood and onto Emilys hand and was lifted onto the top of the wheel. The two stood and ran backwards.

"I don't like this at all." Emily said

"At least it's better than what Chey and Heather are going through." Megan said appearing next to them, running backwards as well.

CCCCCHHHHH

"Sword!" Elizabeth yelled. Pintel echoed her words and tossed a sword to her. The battle with Davy's crew consisted of them yelling and tossing swords, Cheyenne stabbing and shooting arrows at people, and Heather showing incredibly impressive skill with hand to hand combat. She stopped at a palm where Cheyenne was stopped.

"Where'd you learn those moves?" Cheyenne asked, nocking an arrow.

"I don't know." Heather said, pulling somebody's head into her knee and punching them away. "But I like it." During their fight, nobody noticed the Conchheaded man grab the chest and run away with it.

**

* * *

**

**Furfaidz: Will our heroes save the day? Can they beat Davy's crew while guarding the chest?**

**Ekari: Will any of them make out with the character of their choosing?**

**TBP: Find out next time! Now review! Do it.  
**


	29. Mishy Mashy, Riffy Raffy, Spiffy Spaffy

**TBP: We almost hit the thirtieth chapter**

**Furfaidz: OMG!!!**

**Ekari: Whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 29

EEEEEJJJJJMMMMM

"I'm getting tired!" Emily yelled

"Keep running!" Megan yelled. Emily fell through a hole in the wheel, the one that Jack made. . She fell and instantly grabbed onto part of the wheel, clinging to it, while Jack, Will, and Norrington continued their fight.

"Now I'm getting dizzy!" Emily yelled

"Maybe you should close your eyes!" Janice yelled. Jack grabbed the key from wheel, the leather snapping off. Dodging a slice from Will's sword, He climb up onto the outside of the wheel.

"Grab on Love!" Jack said. Janice grabbed on to him and he jumped up, grabbing a palm frond just as the wheel rolled over a small cliff and away.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Everybody in and on the wheel yelled. The frond broke, sending the two pirates to the ground. They then saw Conchhead running with the chest in his hands.

"Does that thing have the..." Janice started. Jack picked up a coconut and threw it at the deformed sailor, knocking his head off and making him drop the chest.

"Nice shot." Janice said, running to the chest with Jack.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"Inedo! Inedo!" The head yelled, trying to get his body to come over to him. "Follow my voice. Follow my voice. Turn left. Turn around. Go to the right. No, that's a tree." The body crashed into a tree and fell down.

"Oh, shut it." Jack said, pulling out the key.

"You talk more then Emily, and that's saying something!" Janice said. The chest was unlocked and opened, revealing the still beating heart of the legendary seaman Davy Jones.

"That's so cool..." Janice said as Jack picked up the organ, "In a really creepy, gross sort of way." They turned and saw Elizabeth, Cheyenne, Heather, Pintel, and Ragetti fighting the crew of Davy Jones' coming their way.

"Time to go." Jack said, putting the heart in his vest and slamming the chest closed.

"But what about..." Janice started

"They're doing fine. Come on." Jack said pulling her away. Pintel and Ragetti grabbed the chest as Elizabeth stabbed two men behind her with both swords.

"Don't these things ever quit?! I'm running out of arrows!" Cheyenne yelled. Shooting an arrow at one man and stabbing another in the face with an arrow.

JJJJJ

"What's with the water?" Janice asked, interested when she saw that the beach that was bone dry one minute, was with water that went up to her ankles the next.

"High tide!" Jack said, still pulling her to the longboat. "Jar of dirt!" He yelled when he reached it. He opened it and shook some dirt out onto the longboat and sticking the heart in the jar before scooping up the dirt back into it.

"Jack!" Janice said ducking as Pufferfish tried stabbing Jack in the back. Jack took up an oar and started fighting him. From the jungle came the small group, still fighting Davy's crew.

"Guys!" Janice yelled, running to help them.

MMMMMEEEEE

"I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!!!!" Emily yelled, hanging onto the wheel for dear life.

"I don't think I can run anymore!" Megan yelled, still running on top of the wheel.

CCCCCHHHHHJJJJJMMMMEEEEE

"Why don't these things die already?!" Heather yelled, throwing one of Davy's men over her shoulder.

"They can't die!" Elizabeth yelled. Then suddenly, the wheel rolled over a bunch of men then into the water. Everyone watched as Megan stumbled on the top and fell into the water, shortly followed by the wheel and all those inside it. After the shock of seeing that subsided, the people went back to fighting.

"Can't... Move..." Megan said trying to get to her feet, but fell into the water. "My legs feel like Jello."

"That's how my head feels." Emily said, crawling out of the wheel and falling into the water. Norrington and Will soon followed. When Will saw the fighting he moved to go in that direction.

"Right." he said, but then fell into the water. Norrington looked to see the longboat and walked to it, without stumbling. He shook Jack's coat to find the papers from Beckett and noticed the trail of sand on the floor of the boat. He glanced over to see Jack fighting with Pufferfish.

Pintel and Ragetti put the now-empty chest in longboat, when Norrington left it. The two pushed it into the water and attempted to make off with it, but were soon stopped by Will and Emily. They smiled and pointed their swords at them.

"Nice try." Emily said. Pintel and Ragetti both reached for their swords, but then realized Elizabeth had them. They smiled and laughed before pulling a net and the second oar out of the boat.

"C'mon, Turner!" Pintel yelled, waving his fish net. Elizabeth screamed as the group of pirates were being pushed back to the boat by Davy's crew. Megan finally got the bright idea and instead of crawling to the boat, with a snap of her fingers, she was in it.

"Well, this isn't looking too good." Megan said. Will looked into the boat and saw the key in the chest and picked it up.

"What's that doing there?" Megan asked, trying to be mysterious. Jack looked over at Will when he was holding the chest.

"Hey batter, batter!" Megan said

"Will you shut up Megan!" Emily yelled. With a smack of Jack's oar, Will fell into the boat. Emily looked at the pirate captain, shocked.

"How could you!?!?" She shrieked

"Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack said. There was a pause in the fighting and everyone seemed to be staring each other down.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth said

"Liz's speaking the truth." Cheyenne said

"Is this the end for us all?!" Janice asked dramatically.

"Not with the chest." Norrington said, picking up the chest. "Into the boat."

"What?" Heather asked

"You're mad!" Elizabeth said

"Don't wait for me." Norrington said. Heather grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you." she said

"Heather..." Norrington said

"I helped you on Tortuga, no way I'm leaving what I started." Heather said

"Very well." Norrington said. The two went charging forward into Davy's crew, running away with the chest.

"Wow Heather." Emily said

"Yeah." Everyone seemed to agree.

"I say we respect their final wish!" Jack shouted

"Aye!" Pintel said

"Ladies first!" Emily yelled, jumping into the boat.

CCCCC

"So what's the plan?" Heather asked, running.

"We keep running, and outrun the fish people." Norrington said, while running.

"Uh... okay." Heather said. "Spiffy."

"What?" Norrington asked

"Nothing." Heather said. Something was thrown that caught Norrington's legs. He fell forward and dropped his sword.

"James!" Heather yelled, running back for him. Something grabbed her neck and held her tightly, before walking forward to stomp on Norrington's sword so he wouldn't pick it up.

"Your bravery is wasted." Conchhead said. "I will pry the chest from your cold, dead hands." Norrington stood up and looked around him, Chest in his hands.

"Here you go!" Norrington said, tossing the chest to Conchhead, making him crop his head and Heather. Norrington grabbed her arm and ran off with her.

"James!" Heather yelled. "Are you crazy?!"

"Trust me." Norrington said. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

**Ekari: What will happen next chapter?**

**Furfaidz: I can't believe Heather was left to go with Norrington.**

**TBP: Review! Do it. Do it! Do it, or else!  
**


	30. Are You Kidding Me!

**Ekari: It's official! Chapter 30 is here!**

**Furfaidz: Party time!!! After my nap...**

**TBP: No nap for you! Chapter for you!**

* * *

Chapter 30

"Will, Will, Will." Emily kept repeating, leaning over the unconscious man.

"That's getting annoying." Megan said

"Your hair is annoying." Emily retorted. Elizabeth groaned and kept her attention on Will. His eyes snapped open.

"What happened to the chest?" he asked

"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth responded

"And Heather went with him!" Janice sobbed, clinging to Cheyenne, who looked uncomfortable.

"There there." she said, patting Janice's head.

"I can't believe she went with him." Megan said. "I'm hoping she leaves him."

"What?" Emily asked. Megan wandered away from them and went over to where Pintel and Ragetti were pulling the longboat up.

"You're pulling too hard!" Pintel yelled

"You're not pulling hard enough!" Ragetti yelled back

"Do you guys ever not fight?" she asked. Jack walked by, Gibbs following him.

What happened to the Commodore?" he asked

"He fell behind." Jack said without missing a beat. He stood by the helm, where the girls all converged, including Elizabeth.

"May prayers be with him." Gibbs said sorrowfully, before cheering back up. "Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is that you're back and made it off free and clear." Suddenly, the water next to the Pearl burst. The Dutchman surfaced alongside the ship, causing everyone to gasp in shock and fear.

"Spoke to soon, Joshamee." Megan said

"I did not see that coming." Janice said, letting go of Cheyenne.

"Lord on High, deliver us!" Gibbs said, crossing himself. All men aboard the Dutchman were yelling, waving their weapons threateningly. Davy Jones stood at the railing, staring at Megan. She closed her eyes and turned away.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack said, before turning towards Davy, holding the jar of dirt above his head. "Hey, fish face! Lose something? Eh? Scungili!" He suddenly lost his footing and fell all the way down the stairs. Everyone winced and wen"ooh" when they saw the fall

"That had to hurt." Cheyenne said

"I'll say." Emily said

"Got it!" Jack held the jar up before getting to his feet once more. "Come to negotiate, eh, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" He said that in a sing-song voice, much to the small group of girls amusement.

"Enough!" Davy growled. The mouths on the side of the Dutchman opened up and out came the ends of cannons. Everybody's smile fell.

"Now I really didn't see that coming." Janice said

"Hard to starboard?" Jack said silently

"Hard to starboard." Megan agreed

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled

"Brace the foreyard!" Will yelled. Everyone on deck scrambled to help. Even the girls were useful. They didn't notice Megan snapping her fingers and disappearing though.

MMMMM

Megan stayed at the back of the quarterdeck, trying not to be seen as she watched Davy command the crew.

"Hard to starboard!" he yelled. "Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths!"

"Fire all!" Maccus yelled. Megan felt the explosions of the cannonblasts rattle the floor beneath her.

JJJJJEEEEECCCCC

Explosions were all around and on the Pearl. The Dutchman was fighting harder than anyone expected. There was a blast that tore a gaping hole in the captains cabin and took out the door to it as well. Pintel, Ragetti, and Janice were witnesses to the feat.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled out, seeing how close the Dutchman was.

"We're all gonna die!" Janice screamed. Emily took Janice by the shoulders to stop her.

"Calm down, okay?" Emily said. "Now I'm gonna make this plain and simple: Where in all this F-ing world did Megan go?!?!"

MMMMM

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Megan said to herself.

"Let them taste the triple guns." Davy said

"Aye, captain." a crewmember said. At the bow of the ship, three cannonss emerged. One gun fired before it spun so the next and fire.

"Why the heck am I over here?!" Megan asked herself. She snapped her fingers once more.

EEEEEJJJJJCCCCCMMMMM

Jack walked up to the helm and took it from Gibbs, spinning it clockwise before stopping it.

"Make fast!" Will yelled out. Cheyenne ran the the railing and looked back at the Dutchman.

"Oooohhh my goood." she said. "I can't believe we're actually fighting that thing.

"We're not." Megan said. "We're trying to get away!" Pintel and Ragetti came up next to the girls and began patting the railing.

"Don't let me down, show us what you've got! Come on Girl!" Pintel yelled. Everyone soon assembled at the rail.

"Is it just me, or is the Dutchman getting smaller?" Janice asked

"It's getting farther away, Janice." Emily said

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth said

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs announced

"We're the faster?" Will asked

"Yeah, I'm wondering that, too." Emily added

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs started, waiting for the answer.

"...we rob her advantage." Will answered

"Aye." Gibbs said, excitedly.

"Sooo, we're winning?" Janice asked

"Like Michael Phelps in swimming!" Cheyenne said. When they left the rail to reconvene by Jack, Will stayed behind to stare back at the Dutchman.

"Will?" Emily asked

"This isn't right." he said. "I need to save my father."

"But..." Emily said. Will walked past her to meet with Jack. She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"They're giving up!" Marty announced. The crew all cheered and danced.

"Party! Party! Party! Party!" Janice and Cheyenne yelled, jumping up and down.

"Not it off, guys." Megan said, playfully pushing them. "It's not over yet."

"My father is on that ship." Will said, almost sounding like he was growling. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight."

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack said, smoothly. He placed the dirt on a rail in front of him. "All one needs is the proper leverage." There was a crash that shook the ship. Many people almost fell. Some people did fall. The jar of dirt Jack had fell and crashed below them on the lower deck, spilling sand and glass everywhere.

"Oh boy, that's not good." Janice said. Jack ran down the stairs and brushed his hand through the sand. The girls all joined and stared down at him.

"Where is it?" Jack mummbled, horrified. "Where is the thump-thump?"

"What do you mean by where is the thump-thump?" Emily almost yelled

"Uh oh." Megan said, backing away.

"Emily please calm down." Cheyenne said

"Calming thoughts, calming thoughts." Janice said

"**ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE WERE CHASED BY MUTATED FISHMEN, SPUN AROUND IN A GIANT WHEEL, AND ALMOST _DIED_ IN A PIRATE STANDOFF TO GET THE HEART, THAT YOU NOW FOUND OUT YOU LOST?!?!?! _ARE YOU F-ING KIDDING ME YOU F-ING PIRATE??!!!!?!?!?!?!?_**" Emily yelled loud enough, her scream was heard on the Dutchman.

"Hurricane Emily just hit the Pearl." Megan said, covering her ears. on the ground, Jack was cowering. A crewman looked down at the water, hanging from a ratline.

"We musta hit a reef!" he called out. Everyone, including Elizabeth, but excluding Emily, Megan, and Jack, went to the railing to see for themselves. Or at least, try to see things in the water.

"No," Will realized, "it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" He pulled Elizabeth from the railing.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, nervous.

"The Kraken!" Will said somberly. Jack looked up from the deck, fearfully.

"Aw, great." Emily yelled, smacking her forehead. "Just a perfect way to end a perfect day like today."

* * *

**Furfaidz: Next time on Journey to the Chest, will the crew survive the kraken?**

**TBP: Will Will save his father?**

**Ekari: Will Emily keep her sanity and not kill Jack? **

**Furfaidz: Nobody knows... ooooooooh*spirit fingers***

**TBP: Review or we won't do next chapter. At all! **

**Furfaidz: please!**


	31. Almost The End

**TBP: Chapter 31! We're almost done**

**Ekari: Hey that rhymed!**

**Furfaidz: Cool!**

**TBP: Be ready, fellow readers, this chapter gonna rock you!**

* * *

Chapter 31

"To arms!" Will called out, taking charge, because Jack wasn't. The Crew were scurrying to do all they can to defeat the monster below.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs ordered as well.

"It'll attack to starboard, I've seen it before!" Will yelled pulling out a sword from a barrel. "Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" The crew readied the cannons as Will commanded. Jack and Janice must have hid. They weren't found anywhere.

"We are so going to die." Cheyenne said, looking out the cannon port Emily was readying.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Emily said

"I will be!" Cheyenne said, pointing ahead of them. LIke with a few of the other cannon ports, the crew were watching the tentacle suckers right outside.

"Oh God." Emily gasped

"This looks so freaky in real life." Megan said

"Easy, boys." Will said

"Ahem!" Emily, Cheyenne, and Megan almost yelled.

"And girls." he added

"Will..." Elizabeth said on deck

"Steady... steady..." Will said

"Will..." Elizabeth repeated

"Hold... hold..." Will calmly said

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel said

"WILL!!!!!" Elizabeth shrieked

"Fire!!!" Will yelled. The cannons blasted into the kraken's tentacles. They writhed and sank below the ship again. The crew went up on deck to see what damage was done. With everyone still alive, the crew cheered loudly.

"I guess I stand corrected." Cheyenne said, letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"My ears are ringing." Megan said

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will said

"There's no boats." Elizabeth pointed out

"Well this sucks." Emily stated. Will walked ahead, before turning back to the crew.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" Will said before he picked up a rifle and handed it to Elizabeth. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear." Elizabeth responded. The grates were lifted and the gunpowder loaded into the net.

"I found some more in Jack's room!" Emily said, rolling a small barrel over to the grate and throwing it down to the crew.

"We'll need as much as we can." Cheyenne said, being one of the people loading the powder into the net. "Is there any more?"

"None." A crewman shook his head before stepping into the light. "We're short stock on gunpowder! Six barrels!" Gibbs was afraid of hearing they ran out of gunpowder. He stopped Will to tell him.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder." Gibbs said

"Then load the rum!" Will responded

"What?!" Emily asked. There was a long awkward silence as the order set in.

"Well?" Megan asked, although Gibbs couldn't hear her.

"Aye, the rum too!" Gibbs commanded

"Okay." Emily said walking away. "There's TONS more of that in Jack's cabin."

JJJJJ

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Janice asked once more.

"How many times do I have to say yes?" Jack asked

"When it makes me feel better about leaving my friends." Janice said, looking back at the Pearl.

"You'll get over it." Jack said

CCCCCEEEEEMMMMM

Elizabeth handed a weapon to Cotton, while passing by him.

"Step to." She said. She looked out at the water and saw what she didn't expect: Jack and Janice rowing away in the only intact longboat.

"To think he took Janice with him." Megan said, appearing next to Elizabeth. Emily was by her side.

"Oh, you coward!" Elizabeth growled

"I'll say." Emily said. There was a rumbling in the ship. Many men fell down. The rumbling stopped suddenly.

"Not good." Marty said fearfully. The tentacles shot out of the water and into the cannon ports and on the deck. They thrashed around, grabbing crewmen and pulling them down to the depths. Many stayed on deck to fight the tentacles off. Some were hauling up the net full of gunpowder and rum. Some were literally running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Will jumped onto the net.

"Haul away!" He yelled

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs yelled.

"Cheyenne you're right! We are gonna die!" Emily yelled, running into her friend.

"It was nice knowing you!" Cheyenne yelled

"Nice knowing you too!" Emily yelled back. The two embraced each other.

"Seriously, I think you two are being a little overdramat--AAAAAAH!!!" Megan yelled when the kraken lifted her in the air by her ankle. It thrashed her around in the air, her screaming all the way.

"Megan!" Emily and Cheyenne screamed, trying to grab onto her. They succeeded.

"Don't let go guys!" Megan said, on the verge of tears.

JJJJJ

"That was Megan's scream!" Janice said, staring at the Pearl. The kraken was in full attack mode, tentacles waving in the air with some crewmen in them.

"Really." Jack said as he looked at the Pearl. He took his compass out and opened it. His eyes grew wide when he saw where it pointed.

MMMMMCCCCCEEEEE

Emily and Cheyenne were doing their best to hold onto Megan.

"We have to do something!" Emily yelled

"I have an idea!" Cheyenne said. She quickly let go of Megan and stabbed the kraken's tentacle. Instead of Letting Megan go like she thought it would, it flicked her up in the air and down into the water. Emily and Cheyenne went to the rail. Emily glared at Cheyenne.

"Nice plan." she said. Megan rose up out of the water, coughing.

"Hey guys!" she yelled, waving her hands. "I'm alive!" Three tentacles rose up behind her suddenly. One crashed into Megan and wrapped itself around her underwater. The other two went after Cheyenne and Emily.

CCCCCEEEEE

"Are you sure we're not being overdramatic if we say it was nice knowing each other now?!" Cheyenne said, stabbing a tentacle with an arrow.

"I don't really know!" Emily yelled. She followed Pintel and Ragetti in Jack's cabin, ducking at the swiping tentacles.

"C'mon!" Will yelled on the net, sword swinging. "Come and get it! I'm over here! C'mon!" A tentacle made the net swing around in the air, making Will lose his sword and become caught in the net. Elizabeth took a position in front of the cabin, aiming her rifle at the net.

"Shoot! Elizabeth shoot!" Will yelled.

"Guys!" Emily pointed out that tentacles were making their way into the cabin. They kept away from them, but instead one grabbed Elizabeth's ankle. She dropped her rifleand was dragged into Jack's cabin. In an act of heroism, Ragetti chopped off the tentacle with the axe he was holding.

"Nicley done." Emily complimented. The tentacles retreated out of the hole in the cabin. Elizabeth ran out to her rfiel. A crewman picked it up, but was soon grabbed by a tentacle. He was waved around before he let go of the rifle up by the helm.

"Of all the bad luck." Emily said, following Elizabeth up the stairs. There was a crash that sent them to their knees. They crawled up the rest of the way and reached the rifle. A boot was stepped down on it.

"Let go of it you..." Emily yelled before looking up. It was Jack stepping on it. He picked up the rifle and aimed at the net. When Emily looked out, he saw Janice and Cheyenne fighting off tentacles, back to back.

"Get out of the way guys!" Emily yelled. The two looked up at her and found refuge in Jack's cabin. Will dropped free of the net. Jack shot a barrel of gun powder. The explosion caught the other barrels, making them all explode. The tentacles that had grabbed onto the barrels were all badly burnt and all sank back into the water. Everyone came out of hiding to see the damage done.

"Is it safe?" Cheyenne asked

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked, looking over the rail into the water.

"No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Gibbs said before turning to Jack. He walked down with Elizabeth and Emily and dropped the rifle on the ground.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack said

"Jack! The Pearl." Gibbs said

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack said, almost mournfully.

"Wow." Cheyenne said. "To fight for something this long, only to let it go takes a lot of courage."

"He's right. We have to head for land." Elizabeth said

"That's a lot of open water." Pintel said

"That's a lot of water." Ragetti said

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will said

"Aye, abandon ship." Gibbs agreed. "Abandon ship or abandon hope." Everyone went to the longboat. Gibbs went to get canteens of fresh water. Janice stopped Emily before she climbed into the boat.

"Ems, Where's Megan?" she asked. Emily looked down.

"We tried to save her." Emily responded

"You mean?" Janice asked. Emily nodded. She climbed into the boat, slowly followed by Janice.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said

"We're not free yet, love." Jack responded

"We have everything?" Cheyenne asked, taking things into the boat with Will.

"Not yet." Will said

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." Elizabeth said. The two kissed each other. They backed up to the mast. Much to Will and Cheyene's surprise, they saw the whole thing.

"Prepare to cast off!" Gibbs said, jumping into the boat, and obscuring their view. "There's no time to lose! C'mon Will, step to!" Cheyenne took a seat and looked back at Janice and Emily. Carefully, she moved over to sit with them.

"Megan's really gone, isn't she." Cheyenne said

"How could she have survived that?" Emily said

"She might have gotten away." Janice said. "She might have snapped her fingers and got away. She had to."

"Here's hoping." Emily said. On deck of the Pearl, although nobody really knew what was happening, Elizabeth proved how sneaky she can be. While she had Jack against the mast, she shackled him to it, making sure he doesn't leave.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us." Elizabeth said. "Don't you see? This is the only way. I'm not sorry."

"Pirate." Jack said. Elizabeth walked away from him without looking back. She climbed down into the longboat.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance. Go!" Elizabeth yelled the last part. Marty let go of the line that kept them with the Pearl.

"Think Jack will make it?" Janice asked

"Nope." Emily said

"Sorry." Cheyenne said

Back on the Pearl...

Jack struggled against the chain that held him in place.

"Bugger, bugger! C'mon!" He said. "If you're here Megan I could use some help." Nobody came out of nowhere to help him at all. He looked around for something to free him and saw a lamp. He pulled out his sword and reached for the it. He broke the lamp against the mast and let the oil drip onto his hand. Soon, he was able to slide out of the shackles. He turned around and saw the great mouth of the kraken emerge. It roared at him, slime spewing at him, and his hat falling out at his feet. He shivered when the roaring stopped.

"Not so bad." he said before seeing his hat. "Oh!" He put it on and wiped off whatever slime was left on his face. He smirked a devilish smirk and faced the kraken's mouth.

"Hello, Beastie." He said, sword ready.

JJJJJEEEEECCCCC

"Jack." Janice said as she watched the kraken engulf the Pearl. It slowly sank down to the depths. Janice looked down. Cheyenne put a hand on her friends back.

MMMMM

From the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones watched the sinking of the Pearl through his spyglass.

"Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled." Davy Jones said, closing his spyglass. He took a glance back at his prisoner. Megan had her head down as she was held by one of his crew.

"It's done now." Megan said, looking down. She tried pulling herself away, but the fishman wouldn't let go.

"The captain goes down with his ship." a corralfaced man said

"Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the Devil." Maccus said

"It's over now, let me go." Struggling to be free once more. Davy turned around to face Maccus.

"Open the chest." he said. "Open the chest, I need to see it!" He turned his attention to Megan. "It is not done until I have it back."

"Oh boy." Megan said. The chest was brought out and unlocked. Davy pushed through his crew to see it. When he opened it, the entire crew seemed to gasp in fear. The chest was empty.

"Damn you Jack SPARROW!!!" Davy yelled to the skies. Megan gulped nervously and took a step back. The fishman holding her did the same. He knew what was coming and didn't want to be around to see it as much as Megan did. He spun around to face Megan and grabbed her neck with his crab claw.

"Where is it!? Tell me where it is! NOW!" Davy roared, tentacles flailing. He squeezed harder with every word he spoke.

"You'll see soon enough!" Megan squeaked out. Davy threw her to the deck, crashing through a crate. She moaned as she sat up. She felt a scratch she received from the crash and found herself bleeding. Davy Jones stood over her

"What makes you remain so defiant to me?" he growled

"Guess." Megan said before snapping her fingers.

* * *

**Furfaidz: *is crying***

**Ekari: Aw, Furfaidz, it'll be okay!**

**Furfaidz: Jack is dead!**

**Ekari: It will be okay, okay?**

**TBP: So, you all should know the drill! Read and Review!**


	32. To World's End, or Not to World's End

**Ekari: OMG!!! The last chapter!!!**

**Furfaidz: Wah!!! I don't want this story to end!**

**TBP: But there's going to be a sequel!**

**Ekari & Furfaidz: Whaaaa?!?**

**TBP: Well duh, this was just Dead man's chest! What about At World's End? Hm?**

**Ekari: Good point.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Beckett sat behind his desk. He was not happy in the very least. Megan appeared behind him, though he couldn't see her.

"Bah humbug, Mr. Scrooge." Megan said. She laughed at her own joke. She walked in front of him and crossed her arms.

"You're mean." Megan said. She leaned forward, her hands on the desk to be close to his face.

"Meanie meanie mean mean poophead jerkface stupid meanie." she said. It really was a shame he couldn't see her. She considered it for a moment, but realized it would be a bad idea. Mercer walked into the room. Two guards and two other people followed him. Megan did not turn around though.

"The last of our ships has returned." Mercer said

"Did they now?" Megan turned around, a fake smile on her lips. "I did not know that. Did you, Heather? Norrington?" She looked at the two, guards on both their sides. Heather looked away. Norrington resisted the urge to shout at walked through Megan to stand in front of Beckett's desk. Megan walked over to the two.

"Is there any news on the chest?" Beckett asked.

"Is there?" Megan asked in a hushed tone.

"Megan, I'm so sorry." Heather whispered

"None." Mercer said. "But, one of our ships did pick up a man and a young girl adrift at sea. They had these." He dropped the letters of marque on the desk.

"You will not stop this." Norrington whispered before turning his attention to Beckett. "I took the liberty of filling in our names."

"Don't do this Heather." Megan said, putting a hand on Heather's shoulder. Beckett beckoned them to come forward. Norrington moved and gently took Heather with him. She looked back at Megan then at Bckett when they were at his desk.

"If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade. Do you have the compass?" Beckett asked

"Better." Norrington smiled. He dropped a bundle on the desk. It beat.

"The heart of Davy Jones." Norrington said. Heather looked back at Megan, tears in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry.' she mouthed

"I know." Megan said, nodding her head. "They'll miss you. I'll keep my eyes on you though." Heather turned back to Beckett. Megan snapped her fingers.

JJJJJEEEEECCCCCMMMMM

The surviving remnants of the Black Pearl's crew were rowing upriver towards where Tia Dalma's shack was. They passed by a bunch of people holding candles, humming softly, and standing in the water. When they reached Tia Dalma's shack, Megan looked at her friends and smiled. They all smiled for a moment, until the sad mood they had before hung like a cloud over them all. Everyone departed the boat and headed into the shack. Everyone, that is, except the group of friends who stayed out to "mind the boat"

"You're alive." Emily said,looking at Megan.

"Am I supposed to be dead?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We saw the kraken take you down." Cheyenne said. "We all thought it killed you."

"Nope." Megan said, smiling and looking at her friends. None of them smiled back. She sighed and put her face in her hands.

"I miss my Jack." Janice moaned

"We know Janice." Cheyenne said, answering the statement for everyone.

"We should get in the shack." Megan said

"Why?" Emily asked

"Cause we need to see someone." Megan retorted. "Someone important."

"Fine." Emily said, getting up. Cheyenne and Janice followed behind her, Megan being the last. They were stopped on the platform just in front of the doors. Tia was standing with a platter of mugs. She stared down at all four girls.

"Be cautious of those around you." she said. "You never know where you may find a snake in the grass." The girls all looked at each other. How could one of them betray them all? Tia walked away from them, letting them enter. When Megan walked past her, she stared down at her. As if she could not only see her, but right through her and into her mind. Emily sat next to Will as he kept sticking Bootstrap's knife into Tia's table then pulling it back out to repeat the gesture. Cheyenne sat next to Elizabeth on the steps to the second floor. Megan and Janice stood against a table. Tia walked to everyone with her platter of drinks.

"Against the cold, and the sorrow." She said to Elizabeth. both she and Cheyenne took a mug. Tia walked over to Will.

"It's a shame." She said. "I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul."

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its captain." Will said

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright." Gibbs said

"I want my Jack back." Janice said

"He fooled us all right till the end," Gibbs continued, "but I guess that honest streak finally won out." he raised up his mug. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti said

"He was a kind and noble pirate." Janice said

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel said

"He was brave to go down with his ship." Emily said

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said. Everyone drank, except for Elizabeth. Emily looked back at Megan.

"Some ending, huh?" she said

"Just you wait." Megan said. Will looked at Elizabeth.[They all take a drink, then Will turns to Elizabeth.]

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back...Elizabeth..." Will said, standing. Tia quickly moved in front of him.

"Would you do it?" she asked, before turning her attention to the rest of the crew, "What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?" There was silence before Janice took a step forward.

"Yes." she said

"Aye." Gibbs added

"Aye." Pintel said

"Yeah." Cheyenne said, standing.

"Aye." Ragetti said

"Of course." Megan said, standing.

"Aye." said Cotton's parrot, while Cotton raised his hand.

"Yes." Elizabeth said, standing.

"Aye." Will said. Tia smiled.

"All right!" she said. "But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end, then you will need a captain who knows those waters." Tia looked up the stairs as boots began to descend. Everyone looked to the person who was coming down.

"Is that...?" Cheyenne asked

"Wait for it." Megan said, smiling widely. The man finally came down, revealing himself to be Barbossa, Jack the monkey on his shoulder.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" he asked, before biting in a green apple and laughing. Emily, Janice, and Cheyenne turned to Mega, with their eyes wide and their jaws wide open.

"An ending you wouldn't believe." she said, still smiling.

"But this means..." Cheyenne said, "there's going to be a sequel?"

"Of course." Megan replied

"But you haven't seen it, so will people start to see you?" Emily asked

"Well..." Megan started

"Well?" Emily asked

"I found spoilers on what the next movie was going to be about and what was going to happen." Megan quickly said. "They don't have everything that would be happening, just a rough draft."

"So..." Janice said

"So we wait." Emily said. "Until the next movie comes out."

"Or," Barbossa said, walking over to the group of girls, "ye can join us while we go to world's end to bring back Jack." Everyone looked at each other then back at Barbossa.

"Agreed." Emily said. Barbossa smirked at them all and turned his back, walking to the crew. The girls all followed him. While they were afraid of what was going to happen, they were still stuck in the movie. They might as well go along with it until the next movie ends.

* * *

**Ekari: And that is all.**

**Furfaidz: Not much of an ending though.**

**TBP: Just you wait until the next story!**

**Ekari: Right on!**

**TBP: Read and Review!**


End file.
